


In Another Life (I would be your girl)

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Best Friends in Love, F/M, Gen, will end olicity i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 50,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity Smoak has been life long friends with Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn, till one day she starts to fall for her blonde haired, blue eyes best friend. Life get's complicated, as she struggles to deal with her feelings when she isn't the woman that can make him happy, or is she?<br/>Best friends in love AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beinmyheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/gifts).



> A/N: SO this was originally a prompt, this one:  
> Hey! I LOVED your co-stars AU! SO adorable! So I have a thing about the trope 'Best friends who are in love with each other' Could you please possibility do a prompt with that?  
> AND after so much support I decided to make it a multi-chapter, however bare with me as I am juggling a lot lately. And hopefully posting this will push me to update... So enjoy...

She sat at the bar, a glass of wine in hand, lost in her thoughts; she should be happy. She was happy; her best friend had just proposed to the love of his life, but all she had was this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A male voice cut through, she glanced up at the soft features of Tommy Merlyn.

"Hey Tommy."

"You okay?" She watched him as he sat on the stool beside.

"Are _you_ okay?" She countered with an easy smile.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He flashed his trademark smile but she could see it in his eyes, see the pain, and see the true feelings deep inside.

"You know why." She turned fully to look at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He just stared at her blankly. "Don't pretend to me Merlyn, I know your secret, _remember_." She raised her eyebrow. He closed his eyes then taking a deep breath.

"I know." He replied sadly not looking up at her. "I've well and truly lost _her_."

"Hey, you always have me." She said placing her hand on his arm. He glanced at her with a soft smile.

"And you've got me too you know." She smiled at him. "And I know you'll rebuff it, but you must be feeling pretty rough too."

"I'm fine." She lied pulling her hand away.

"You might deny it all you want Smoak, but remember I've seen the way you look at him." She sighed then.

"Yes well it's all too late now Tommy." He nodded unable to say anything to her, to make her feel better when his own heart was aching. She reached out for his hand on the bar squeezing it lightly, as he did the same, both finding comfort in the others touch. A cough caused them to pull apart, and the pair was met by the eyes of the happy couple.

"I didn't know you two were _dating_?" Laurel said with a surprised, yet coy grin.

"Oh we-" Felicity started before Tommy cut her off.

"Congratulations you two!" He stood up pulling Oliver and Laurel into a hug, Oliver's eyes never left Felicity as he frowned at her. "Oh, and happy birthday Laurel."

"Thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"Can I have a dance?" He directed at her before he turned to his best friend. "All right if I have this dance with your lady?"

"Of course." Oliver said with a smile stepping away from Laurel as the pair walked to the dance floor. Oliver sat down on the seat that Tommy had just occupied.

"Congratulations." Felicity said softly staring into her wine.

"Thank you." He replied. They sat in silence for awhile, a strange feeling of awkwardness over taking them. "So you and Tommy..." He left the sentence hanging in the air and she snapped her eyes to his.

"Me and Tommy what?" She said tilting her head.

"I just… I didn't think _he_ was your type." He shrugged and she laughed.

"You think you know my type Oliver?" He froze for a second, unsure what to say.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"What and Tommy is going to hurt me?" Oliver said nothing as he stared at her. She sighed heavily. "I can take care of myself Oliver; I don't need you to protect me."

"Felicity..."

"No okay? You're my friend and I'm happy you're happy, I really am. But you don't get a say in _my_ love life... You have no right." His mouth hung open and he frowned.

"I'm not... I just you're my _best friend_ Felicity..." She closed her eyes then, those words hurting her more than she ever thought they could, meaning more to her than he ever realised.

"I know that... I've known _that_ for a long time." She never looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." She replied finishing her wine.

"Felicity I just... I remember the last time your heart got broken." Suddenly her eyes flashed to his her heart pounding in her chest. No she needed to forget that, she needed to get out of there. She stood up and he frowned at her, his hand sticking out to steady her as she wobbled slightly. She took a step back away from his hands; his face fell slightly before returning stoic again.

"I'm not feeling so well... I'm going to head home. Apologise to Laurel for me and congratulations again." She grabbed her purse span on her heels and headed towards the exit.

"Felicity..." He called after her but she never stopped, never faltered until the cool evening air hit her skin and a tear slid down her cheek.

She told herself that this was her own fault that she knew deep down she was never really over Oliver Queen. She sighed as she walked down the street lost in her own mind.

* * *

5 years earlier.

"Fliss..." She closed her eyes letting herself sink to the floor, her back against the door. "Please Felicity let me in." She didn't want to open the door, didn't want to hear his fake apologies, and didn't need to hear it. She knew now she was a fool.

"Get the hell away from her door." Another male voice snapped her eyes open.

"This is nothing to do with you _Queen_." Suddenly she heard a thud against the door and Cooper groaned in pain.

"This is _everything_ to do with me." She heard him threaten him. "Now get the hell out of here Cooper, and if I _ever_ see you again so help me I will call the cops myself." She heard him drop to the floor. "In all honesty I don't know why she didn't grass you up already!" She heard someone scurry away and then a gentle tap on her door. "Felicity it's me he's gone..." She couldn't move she was frozen in place. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here when you need me." Slowly she pulled herself up unlocking the door, and opening it an inch.

"Oliver..." She whispered and his heart broke when he saw the tears down her face, her eyes red and puffy. He opened the door wider stepping in and she threw herself into his arms burying her face in his chest as she sobbed. He kicked the door closed, and wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing a hand up and down her back to soothe her. She felt her heart skip at the tenderness he always showed her.

She'd tried to ignore her feelings, but as the years of their friendship had grown, the stronger she felt them, but he had never shown any signs of wanting her. They talked, they laughed but that came from growing up together, nothing more. Much to the disappointment of Felicity's poor heart. She tried to move on, purely from enduring watching him go from girl to girl. But the only other man she trusted with her heart had just shattered it into a thousand pieces.

"Hey I'm here..."

"I'm sorry." She whispered into his skin.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have listened to you..." She pulled away from his chest then, his arms still around her.

"Don't do that to yourself."

"But you were right-"

"Felicity, it doesn't matter. You liked him and you trusted him, he broke that... And I'm sorry you have to endure this heart ache." Her bottom lip quivered slightly and he wrapped her in his arms pulling her closer again.

They spent the night watching films, her sobbing coming and going but Oliver never left her side. They spoke and they didn't, then in the early hours of the morning she felt her already heavy eyes falling closed. He gently lifted her placing her under her sheets, he took a step back and her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Don't leave me... Please..."

"I won't leave you, I'll be right here on the floor..."

"No," she pulled him closer, "we can share a bed like when we were kids... When we used to have sleepovers, you, me and Tommy remember?" He smiled.

"Felicity." She opened her eyes then.

" _Please_." She watched as he sighed deeply kicking off his shoes and suddenly he was sliding under the covers too, wrapping his arm around her. She curled into his side, her black tank top rising up and her soft skin so warm against his hand. He stared at her dark hair with purple streaks as her breathing slowly evened out, he knew she was asleep and he closed his eyes too.

When Felicity woke up she could feel her legs tangled with someone's, a hand on her bare skin drawing lazy patterns. She was hazy but she knew from the feel of him that this was Oliver. He had stayed and suddenly it hit her, she wanted him. She slowly glanced to his beautiful face, his eyes were closed, but the rays of light made him look picturesque.

Her body seemed to act of its own accord, her brain completely blank as she stretched up placing a kiss to the underside of his jaw, then to the corner of his mouth over his mole. He hummed, his hand on her side squeezing a little tighter. Then she kissed him on the lips, her eyes snapping closed as she let the sensation of his lips on hers wash over her and to her surprise he kissed back. She moaned and his tongue swept through her mouth.

His hands fell to her ass lifting her slightly till she was lay on top of him. Her hands threaded through his longish hair, scratching at his scalp, his groan spurred her on and suddenly he sat them up. She could feel his erection through both their jeans pressing exactly where she needed him. She ground down and she felt his hand cup her breast. Both were completely lost in the moment lust taking over their senses. She moaned loudly pulling her lips from his.

Suddenly the ringing of Olivers phone snapped both their eyes open. She could feel it vibrating near her leg and her brain finally caught up with the situation. She was kissing her best friend, practically dry humping him and as if cold water had been poured over her she literally threw herself across the room.

"Felicity..." He said softly. "I'm sorry..." He continued and she frowned. "I shouldn't have kissed you back, I should have realised this was a bad decision." Her heart broke even more at his words. She glanced down, trying to stop the tears. He pulled the phone from his pocket. "It's Laurel I have to take this."

Her mouth fell open, _crap he was in a relationship_ ; well technically he wasn't as they were on a break, but still. She nodded to him, his lips still swollen and the bulge in his pants, well _bulging_. He slipped from the bed pulling on his shoes, and then headed to the door before turning slowly towards her where she still hadn't moved.

"I'm sorry..." She could hear and see the regret oozing from him and all she did was nod. As soon as the door clicked shut behind him she fell to the floor.

The realisation finally hit her all at once: She was in love with her best friend. She was in love with Oliver Queen.

And he clearly didn't feel the same way; this was bad, really bad. She closed her eyes. There was only one thing to do, one way to protect her heart from more pain, cut him out of her life completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I want to thank everyone for the amazing response to the first chapter of this, obviously you guys wont realise how big of a wait this is but those tumblr have been waiting about a month :/, so I promise I will be quicker updating than that! anyway enjoy...

As soon as Felicity stepped through the apartment doors her sniffles stopped, she was sick of crying, sick of tears over him. She sighed as she closed the door; she needed to pull herself together. A clanging in the kitchen had her spinning around, a figure flicked on a lamp and stepped forward.

"You're back early." The male's voice echoed as he stepped closer taking in her puffy eyes. "Felicity what happened? Are you okay?"

"Oh Barry." Instantly she was in his arms as he hugged her. He'd been staying in her apartment these last few months as he had business in Starling helping their CSI department for 6 months. He rubbed her back leading her to the sofa where they collapsed.

"What happened?"

"He proposed to her..." She said not meeting his gaze. Without even a second passing he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He returned swiftly with two tubs of mint choc chip ice-cream and 2 spoons, handing one of each to her. She took them without hesitation pulling the lid off and diving the spoon in.

"I'm sorry Felicity." Barry said joining her.

"It's not your fault. I let him back in to my life, I didn't do anything about my feelings..."

"Hey... It'll be okay."

"Who was I kidding that I'd ever have a chance with him? Why couldn't I have just moved on?"

"You did, you had Ray..."

"Yeh and look how that ended, he left because I had _clear_ feelings for Oliver." She sighed eating the ice-cream. "I'm happy for them Barry... I really am but-"

"You're hurt?" She nodded as they both sat in silence for a bit eating. "What are you going to do? Cut him out your life again?" She looked up at him then.

"No I was childish to think I could do that back then. He's my best friend Barry. Even if I wanted to I couldn't cut him out or keep him at arm's length now."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"What I always do."

"Which is?"

"Be happy for him, get on with my life and be happy he's still a part of mine." Barry wrapped an arm around her hugging her.

"But right now you're allowing yourself to feel it all?" It was a question but he already knew the answer.

"Tonight I'm allowed to break down. Allowed to wallow in self pity, to grieve something that I never had... but tomorrow... Tomorrow I'll take it in my stride." Barry nodded again.

"You know, I know you two, _well three_ , have known each other for a very long time but how did you guys actually meet?" He shrugged with a smile. "I mean a girl from Vegas and 2 billionaires." She smiled as she remembered back.

"I was nearly 6 they were 8, my dad was actually great friends with both their parents. He helped build the security for both QC and Merlyn Global, and we used to spend some time with them. I didn't like them at first; you know how it is 2 cool kids and a geeky girl. But when my dad left, it changed. The Queens welcomed my mum and me with open arms, and well... Tommy and Oliver were there for me, we grew closer and had sleepovers. When my mum couldn't cope sometimes I used to end up at Oliver's." She smiled as her mind wandered back to those times. "Some of my _best_ memories are with those two."

"So you stayed friends for all that time?"

"Yeh, I mean as I grew up and I was out doing everyone intellectually at school my mum agreed to send me to the same boarding school as Tommy and Oliver."

"Ah so that's how you all got so close?"

"Yes, well I graduated with them and went to university at the same time. We might have not lived near each other but they were always there for me..."

"Why did you develop feelings for Oliver and not Tommy?" Barry asked and Felicity smiled softly.

"When... when I was graduating with them, when I was 16, they threw a _massive_ party and some jerk tried it on. Oliver stood up for me, actually he let me stand up for myself but when the guy raised his hand to me…" She shuddered at the memory, "he was there and then he spent the rest of that night by my side, he never left me and I realised I liked him a lot more than I thought..." She shrugged. "I've always felt safe with Oliver... He knows more about me and my issues than anyone else." Barry gave her a knowing look, as he too knew exactly what she meant. "And that's the reason I can't live without him."

"Then don't... But if it all gets too much, I'm right here and of course in Central City when I go back but yeh I'm always here for you." She nodded then.

"Thank you Barry..."

"How about we watch some films? And just relax?"

"Sounds like a plan." Barry grabbed the remote searching through the films, before choosing a random one and Felicity sat in silence her mind thinking about the past.

* * *

4 years ago.

It had been a year, a whole year since her and Oliver's encounter. She tried to avoid him, they spoke less but he would still randomly show up at her dorm even though things seemed strained, that was until he got kicked out of MIT. He appeared drunk at her door, and tried to kiss her, she didn't want to hear it after that. Her heart couldn't take the games, so he left without another word; she ignored his calls, ignored his pleas for forgiveness and moved on with her life. Or so she thought.

She had just finished her first day at work, and was rushing out the lobby completely lost in her own world of codes and computers when she suddenly collided with something, _well someone_. She felt herself falling backwards when a pair of strong hands grabbed the tops of her arms steadying her.

"Felicity?" She glanced up then, pushing her glasses up her nose as she looked at the man she had crashed into. When her eyes met his blue ones, her heart fluttered again. Her mouth fell open as Oliver Queen stood before her, his hair cut short, a stubbled jaw, in a suit that fit him perfectly showing off his clear muscles underneath. She blinked a few times trying to focus. "Felicity Smoak?" He said again.

"Yes... Oliver." She stuttered out, his lips quirked up as a beaming smile over took his face.

"How have you been?" He asked with genuine sincerity.

"I..." She glanced at his hands still on her arms, and he pulled them away rubbing a hand at the back of his neck. "I've been good... yourself?" He shrugged lightly.

"Better for seeing you." He said not meeting her eyes. She tried not to read into it, rolling her eyes instead.

"Well... I should..." She pointed down the street before stepping passed him.

"Felicity..." She turned back to look at him. "I... I'm sorry." He said looking at her and she frowned.

"We both made mistakes Oliver."

"Can... We talk?"

"What now?"

"Yes if that's okay?" She looked into his eyes, he looked tired and his eyes didn't sparkle like they used to. She found herself nodding.

"Come on, my place is just around the corner."

They walked in silence, the 5 minute journey seeming to never end. She made her way to her small 1 bedroom apartment. She slowly unlocked the door, opening it for him to step inside.

"Errmm I know it's not much but it's all I could afford right now." She said. Oliver glanced around the small brightly coloured space.

"I like it." He smiled. "It's very _you_."

"Can I get you a drink or anything?"

"No I'm good." He stood in the space looking a little out of place.

"Oliver please, just sit down." He unbuttoned his suit jacket and dropped on the sofa.

"You look good." Oliver said instantly. "I mean the new look, the blonde hair, bright clothes they suit you."

"Thank you and the short hair and slight scruffy look is _really_ working for you." She shook her head as she sat on the sofa beside him trying not to ramble. "So-"

"I've missed you." He said not looking at her. "I've missed talking to you... You... You knew me better than anyone, and I am truly sorry that I completely messed up our friendship." He remained looking forward his hands on his lap his thumb and forefinger rubbing together; she reached over placing her hand over his. His eyes instantly snapped to hers.

"Hey you didn't mess up anything..."

"I did, I should never have kissed you back, and I shouldn't have tried when I was drunk either. I... I got kicked out of MIT and I _lost_ you."

"You never truly lost me Oliver." She squeezed his hand slightly before letting go.

"I'm trying to be a better man so _next time_ I won't mess anything up." She instantly felt bad, her heart aching at the thought of Oliver blaming himself for all this time.

"It wasn't all on you Oliver, I... I was being so stupid, I just felt awkward but I..." She took a deep breath. "I've missed you too." His eyes sparkled like he hadn't expected her to say that to him.

"Is that why you joined QC?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh you wish Queen." It felt natural the banter.

"I'm glad you chose QC."

"There was no choice to make Oliver; your family have always been so kind. Plus QC has so much potential." She smiled broad and Oliver loved the way she came to life.

"That it does." He agreed. "I know we can't be exactly like we used to, but can we be friends again?" She nodded.

"We'll _always_ be friends Oliver." She knew in her heart that those words were true, even when she hadn't seen him for all those months she had wanted to. She had missed his voice, his presence in her life and she realised in her tiny apartment she wanted him to always be a part of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am so sorry I am still here, I am still writing this it has just been a crazy period in my life (as usual) which means my muse fluctuates with my mood as real life is well not great right now. BUT I promise I'll keep writing and try to update as often as possible. THANK YOU everyone for your continued support with this, I love you all... I hope you enjoy...

A week later.

It had been a week since Oliver and Laurels engagement and Felicity hadn't seen either of them. She wasn't ignoring them, not intentionally anyway, work was keeping her busy that by the time she finished she'd get home and crawl into bed before it all started again. She'd been so hectic she hadn't even thought about all of it. So she was completely surprised to see Tommy stood in the doorway of her office, a paper bag with Big Belly Burger on the side in hand.

"What are you doing here?" She asked tilting her head.

"Well it's nice to see you too Fliss." She smiled then shaking her head. He stepped in closing the door behind him. "I know you, working so hard you forget to eat. So I brought you at least _one_ filling meal." He placed the food down on her desk, before pulling a chair up and sitting down. She watched him shaking her head a little.

"You really do take care of me Tommy."

"Well someone's got to, plus how many times have you helped me out over the years."

"Very true." She said pushing her paperwork to one side as Tommy handed her a burger and fries, before tucking into his own.

"So I hear my dad and Ollie's are going to work together, something about improving the Glades?"

"Yes, new major project apparently."

"It's that what you're working on?"

"Oh no, this is the Russian division, they had a security breach so I'm tracing it back whilst also creating my own system to safeguard there already good security."

"Wow! You're doing that all on your own?" She shrugged.

"I don't think anyone else could do this from here they'd probably end up in Russia."

"Jesus Fliss..." He shook his head in disbelief and she smiled as if this was a normal occurrence.

"Why are you not running your own department? I mean seriously girl why are you only deputy head of IT? Why don't you have your own IT business? Think what you could do?" She laughed.

"Running my own business was never my dream Tommy."

"Then what was?" Her mind wandered back to when they were kids when she had always wanted to grow up, having a family all of her own. But that had been destroyed when her father had left, when she fell in love with a man she could never have. She shook her head bringing her out her own mind.

"To live life... to be _happy_ , in whatever I did." She smiled to herself, as Tommy leant back in the chair.

"That... That's a pretty awesome dream." She nodded.

"Yes I just have to keep reminding myself that." Tommy popped the last morsel of good in his mouth.

"Well I'm here to remind you, how about I take you out?"

"What, when?"

"Tonight? You and me… a nice restaurant?"

"What like a date?" Tommy shrugged.

"Yes why not?" She tilted her head as she thought about it, she'd never seen Tommy like that but she had no reason not to.

"Yes, that sounds like a pla-" just then the door flew open.

"Felicity I need to talk to you about som-" Oliver stopped mid sentence freezing when he noticed the pair together.

"Don't you knock?" Tommy asked jokingly. Felicity watched as Oliver glared at him for a second before he shook his head, his face turning neutral as he looked at her.

"Sorry I just... You usually take your lunch in the break room or skip it entirely." She shrugged.

"Well I decided to surprise her," Tommy said standing up, "anyway I'll leave you two to it. Bye Ollie, see you later Fliss." He smiled wide as he walked to the door.

"Bye." Oliver answered.

"See you tonight." Felicity replied instantly before her mind caught up with what she had said. She glanced at Oliver who was just stood there staring at her.

"Yes I'll pick you up at 7, that okay?"

"Perfect." She replied with a smile, _because why the hell shouldn't she enjoy her free time_. Tommy nodded as he closed the door behind him. Oliver stood there staring at her for a few moments before she was sick of the silence.

"How can I help you?" She asked looking up at him.

"You really shouldn't be mixing your personal life with your prof-" her hand shot up silencing him.

"Firstly, please don't lecturer me about what I think you are when I've seen Laurel in here." She raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Secondly, you're my boss, and I just had my lunch break, so now I'm back what do you want _boss_?" Oliver frowned slightly trying to gauge her reaction, when he let out a sigh sitting down in the chair that Tommy was previously sat in.

"My father wanted me to check how the Russia security issue was coming along."

"Nearly finished, as soon as I'm done I'll let you all know. Is that everything?" She asked turning back to her computer.

"I wanted your opinion on something. Well something's..." She frowned slightly looking at him as his voice dropped.

"What's up?"

"My mum's pushing for Laurel and I to be married in 3 months." She nodded not even remotely surprised. "And I know it's quick..."

"Hey you don't need to justify anything to me." She smiled softly trying hard to hide her feelings.

"I know... But we're okay aren't we?" She frowned.

"Yes of course we are."

"Good." He gave her a sad smile then. "Well I wondered if you and Tommy wanted to be my best men?"

"What really? And Laurel is okay with _me_ being your best man?"

"Well yes, she said it was my choice." He shrugged lightly. "But the bachelor party needs to be a month before the wedding just in case."

"Ah I see, so I, I and Tommy I mean have 2 months to plan your bachelor party?"

"Yep, if you accept of course."

"You already know it's a yes. When have I ever refused you?" She blinked not sure what to say to that sudden hidden innuendo.

"Well I just didn't want to take up your free time."

"No it's fine Oliver. We'll sort it, so is that all?" She asked once more. He leant forward then placing a file on her desk.

"You know I trust you with my life right?"

"Yep..." She nodded. "I trust you with mine too." He smiled then his eyes glistening slightly as he nodded.

"Well my dad wants this merger to happen, this new project. I just want your opinion, if that's no problem? And please don't tell anyone about this."

"Of course, for all accounts. Is there something about it that's bothering you?"

"I..." His head dropped slightly as he took a deep breath. "I would just value your opinion."

"O...kay..." She frowned as he stood up; he walked around her desk his hand landing on her shoulder. His fingers flexed slightly.

"Thank you." He whispered, her skin burning from his touch.

"No problem." She smiled as he stepped away.

"See you soon." He said walking out the door. Her hand went up to her shoulder still feeling the warmth from his touch. _How the hell was she going to survive all this?_ Knowing he was getting married had hurt enough, let alone standing there on his wedding day watching him get married. She needed to focus, so she turned back to her computers with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Felicity's fist flew up into the air.

"Yes!" She exclaimed with a smile, a soft chuckle had her eyes snapping to the door. Oliver was stood there leaning against the door frame. "Oh I..."

"I'm guessing you finished the Russia report?"

"Yep... Just sent it to your father and to the Russian IT department."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing back here?"

"Well I was just talking to the IT head when I saw your lights on, I was going to ask what you were still doing here?" She frowned slightly before glancing at the clock. 19:00.

"Oh my god!" She jumped up, grabbing her coat. "I am _so_ late." In her haste she knocked several files off her desk and then slipped on the papers. She went skidding till she came crashing down in Oliver's arms. She blushed instantly as his strong muscles steadied her.

"I... Errr sorry." She looked up into his eyes feeling her cheeks burning; slowly his hand came up to her face, straightening her glasses.

"I'll always catch you." He practically whispered. Her heart hammered in her chest, he was too close. She could feel the heat coming off his skin and she took a step back his arm instantly falling to his side. She span around picking up papers and she realised he was too.

"You don't need to do that."

"Felicity it's fine what are friends for." He smiled softly.

"Your file, I'll read it I promise." He nodded.

"I never doubted you wouldn't." He took the papers from her placing them on her desk. "Now go and have fun, I'm sure Tommy will be fine." She nodded, giving him a soft smile as she walked out the space.

* * *

When she got home, she was expecting Barry to be there, Tommy to possibly be mad; instead the living room and kitchen were shrouded in candle light.

"I know you Felicity." Tommy said stepping out the kitchen.

"I am so sorry, I got completely distracted by the Russia project, I never even noticed the time and I... I'm sorry." She huffed out pulling her coat off.

"Don't apologise, come and join me." She frowned slightly as she stepped forward. The table was set like a restaurant, Chinese food on the side. She shook her head.

"You really do know me." He nodded.

"We have been friends for a long time Fliss." He pulled her chair out for her and she sat, before he joined her. It was easy to talk to Tommy they chatted about their past antics, about their jobs, their lives but both carefully avoiding any mention of Oliver and Laurel. They ate peacefully then ended up crashing on her sofa, watching a film.

"Thank you Tommy." He smiled turning to look at her.

"It's no problem; I think we both deserved a break after everything..." He left the sentence in the air.

"He wants us to be his best men."

"I know, he asked me too." Tommy smiled softly.

"How do you feel about that?" She asked not looking at him. He ran a hand down his face.

"He's my best friend, one of my best friends, and she... Well we both know how I feel about her but standing there watching them get married, I don't know if my heart could take that." She nodded.

"Me too." She whispered softly unable to meet his eyes. His hand searched for hers on her lap, he squeezed it tightly, bringing her eyes straight to his.

"I know I'm not him..."

"And I'm not her." She added.

"But maybe we could go together? Maybe we could find some _happiness_ together?" He asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a way of getting into my pants Merlyn?" He chuckled then.

"No... I respect you Felicity but why can't we try and find some happiness if the people we l... If the people we care about don't seem to feel the same." She tilted her head searching his face, Tommy was beautiful, and really they did both deserve some happiness but a relationship with him, she wasn't so sure.

"How about... We spend some time together, and go to the wedding together and see how it goes? I mean you're my friend Tommy..." He nodded.

"No that's fine, I understand." He leant forward placing a gentle kiss to her cheek just as the door opened and Barry froze in the doorway, his hands flying to his eyes.

"I didn't see _anything_. Pretend I'm not here." Felicity shook her head as Tommy stood up.

"It's fine I think it's time I was leaving anyway. Good night Felicity. Good night Barry."

"Night." They both replied in unison as he walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly massive apologies that this is such a short chapter, I don't know what's happening my muse just couldn't get into adding more BUT I hope it's good enough and explains some of where this story may be going... Also thank you for every ones support! You're all awesome :)... 
> 
> Oh I forgot to mention I am away on holiday over some of the next week so that means no writing so I don't know when I'll be back SORRY! But I hope you enjoy :).

2 weeks later

Felicity was stressed, for some strange reason work had become more hectic, thanks to her boss who was off sick. She had been given the task of managing the IT department in his absence. Apparently this was meant to be some way to prove herself, whatever that was meant to mean.

She was sat at her boss's desk sifting through his paperwork which was a complete and utter mess. She had no idea how the man managed to run this department. It had taken her just the two weeks to sort it all into piles now it was actually tackling it all. She started with the easier things, signing off on receipts, on holidays, etc, then she had a pile for past IT fixes that needed sorting, a proposals pile, and then a random pile of literally anything else. She sighed rubbing her eyes as she glanced up at the clock. 7.00pm. The rest of the department had gone home, and so she had the whole floor to herself. She left the door open giving her easy access to her own office too. She grumbled to herself as she went back to it all. A slight knock had her head bolting up.

"Go home." Oliver said leaning on the doorframe. "There are more things to life than paperwork." He stated flatly.

"I don't have anything else other than work going on in my life right now Oliver." She replied before thinking, sounding a little harsher than she intended, but he took it in his stride.

"Call Tommy, I'm sure he can take you out." He replied his arms crossing over his chest, he said it so softly but his smile seemed faked.

"Not tonight... though we really need to start arranging your bachelor party." He shook his head then rolled his eyes just as her phone rang. She glanced down to see no caller ID but she answered anyway.

"Hello."

"Miss Smoak?" A man's deep voice she recognised asked.

"Yes Captain what can I do for you?"

"I need you come to the precinct..."

"Oh wow really? I mean have I done something wrong?" Oliver watched in fascination.

"No Miss Smoak."

"Please call me Felicity."

"No it's about Mr Seldon. Cooper Seldon." She froze the air rushing out her lungs, causing her to bend over slightly.

"What about him?" She whispered so softly.

"Well there is no easy way to tell you this... He's escaped." The phone slipped from her fingers, Oliver watched at the horror and terror that appeared on her face. He walked fully into the room his hand landing on her shoulder.

"Felicity?" He asked squeezing gently but she didn't even move, it was as if she had turned into stone. He grabbed for her phone off the floor pulling to his ear.

"Felicity! Miss Smoak." He could hear Captain Lance shouting.

"Captain?"

"Oliver?" He asked with slight confusion. "Where's Felicity?"

"She's right here but she's kind of frozen..."

"Shit, it's shock. Can you get her to the precinct for me?"

"Of course."

"And don't leave her I think she's going to need a friend."

"Okay." Oliver replied ending the call. Felicity still hadn't moved her brain was thinking of the quickest way to get out of Starling to leave and never look back.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands cup her cheeks and someone kneel in front of her.

"Felicity." Her eyes snapped to his then, so full of concern, searching her face. She looked at him and a wave of safety and security over took her as she took a deep breath. Her hands wrapped around his wrists, feeling his pulse strong and steady, grounding her, giving her strength.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

"I'll take you to the police station, Diggle will take us."

"Oliver I couldn't possibly ask that of you-"

"That is no problem, unless of course you don't want me there? I mean you might prefer Barry or Tom-"

"No." She pretty much shouted out, a trickle of fear running down her spine. He frowned at her his thumbs gently running along her cheekbones trying to calm her even further.

"It's okay." He whispered and suddenly she was up on her feet.

"We should probably get going we don't want to keep the Captain waiting." Oliver nodded rising to his feet.

* * *

They rode there in silence, Diggle parked around the back as to not alert the press of Oliver entering a police station. As soon as they all stepped inside Quentin was right there his hand resting on Felicity's elbow.

"Miss Smoak, you have nothing to be alarmed about I just want to talk to you." She nodded. "We'll do it in my office."

"Okay Captain."

"Please call me Quentin."

"Then I must insist, again, you call me Felicity." He smiled as he let go leading the way to the office.

"Felicity do you want Mr Queen and his bodyguard in here, or not? It is entirely your choice." She glanced at Oliver, whose eyes snapped to hers. He could see the fear, the uncertainty and he took a step closer.

"If that's okay, yes." He nodded holding the door for them to enter, Diggle choosing to wait outside the office. Felicity sat in the chair, Oliver beside her as Quentin took a chair the opposite side of the desk.

"So I don't know much about the actual circumstances..." Oliver stared at her as she swallowed thickly. "All I know is that he was sent away for psychiatric help, with an order to never contact you or come anywhere near you." She nodded swiftly. She could see out the corner of her eye Oliver's jaw clench and his fists ball up. "Can you give me some details? I mean paperwork only gives me so much, I want to know how dangerous he _actually_ is..." She looked down at her own hands feeling both men's eyes boring into her head.

"I... Well..." She took a deep breath turning slightly to look at both men. "I broke up with him after he used software I devised to break through internet security... He used me so he could rob people. I didn't tell anyone but I destroyed the software and ended things." Oliver knew this, but what hadn't she shared with him. "He stayed away, for about a month. Then I started getting letters, flowers, and gifts randomly whilst in class or at work, it was all just too much. Then he turned up, and I told him things were over but he just wouldn't have it. For 3 months he just kept showing up, each time looking more and more dishevelled, more and more desperate." She sighed then blinking a little.

"Is that it Felicity?"

"No..." She could see Olivers jaw clenching, his teeth grinding. "He kidnapped me at gunpoint, he tied me to a chair in an abandoned warehouse, forcing me to eat and drink with him, to make him more software. I... He kept me there for 3 days before I was found." She swallowed thickly.

"Did he hurt you?" Oliver asked and she froze.

"Mr Queen..." Quentin said staring at him.

"It's okay Captain. He force fed me, roughed me up a bit when I didn't comply but nothing severe Oliver." She answered looking him directly in the eye. He nodded and said nothing more.

"I am sorry Felicity. The van he was on moving him from Massachusetts was involved in a road accident, he somehow managed to get the cuffs off but believe me he must have sustained some injuries."

"But you think he's going to come for me again?"

"Lets just say all the signs indicate so yes." She nodded slowly, shuddering at the meaning behind those words. "I want to have some men shadow you, protect you-"

"I'll do it." Oliver blurted out and both their heads shot to him.

"Mr Queen you cannot be with Miss Smoak 24/7."

"No but I… we, my family have top security, my bodyguard and his team can equip her with latest technology plus whilst at QC she'll have my protection." Quentin glanced at Felicity.

"I can't ask that of you Oliver."

"Miss Smoak, I mean I can offer you protection and we'll be there at the drop of a hat..."

"But Oliver has more means." Quentin gave a swift nod his lips pursed.

"I just..." She sighed. "I don't know what to say." The room fell silent for a moment before Quentin spoke up.

"Well there is an alert out for him especially within the Massachusetts area, we don't even know for certain he's heading here but we have the word out... Just keep us informed Felicity." He stood up handing her his own personal card. "That's a direct line to me; I'm going to protect you, we will catch hi." She took the card and nodded.

"Thank you." She said shaking his hand. "You didn't have to inform me..."

"It's my job Miss Smoak." He smiled as Oliver got to his feet too.

"Still thank you." He nodded and they both left the office.

* * *

As they stepped outside Oliver turned to Diggle explaining the situation, and he instantly was on the phone making enquiries.

"Oliver you don't have to do this for me... We haven't even had sightings of him here."

"It doesn't matter." He replied sharply as he opened the door for her. She waited for him to walk around and join her in the back. They sat in silence as Diggle stood outside on the phone. She couldn't help but stare at Oliver, his face stoic as he tried to hide his true feelings. His hand was lay between them on the chair, his forefinger and thumb rubbing together, the only tell he was anxious. She gently placed her hand over his stopping the action.

"Oliver." She whispered and instantly his head snapped around to hers. She could see the concern there but then a look of sadness, of hurt and she frowned squeezing his hand.

"You never said anything." He said it so quietly, so softly.

"Oliver it was a time in my life I try to forget, Barry is the only other person that knows... No one and I mean _no one_ else does, not even my own mother."

"You should have told me." He said his voice dropping turning his whole body to face her.

"We... We were in a bad place when it all happened." She said staring into his eyes, she saw him flinch it was so subtle but she saw it.

"But we've been friends again for 4 years now... You could have said something..."

"Like what Oliver? Oh by the way that year we didn't talk my ex Cooper kidnapped me, and had me tied up for 3 days in a warehouse. Don't worry though everything's fine." She said it with such sarcasm and a shake of her head.

Suddenly his hands were back to her face like earlier in the evening, _since when had this been a thing between them?_ His voice dropped so low, so tender as he looked deep into her soul.

"Felicity... Promise me... No matter what, when it comes to something important like your safety you'll tell me okay? I don't want you to ever think you're alone." Her mind froze, her heart aching as her eyes dropped to his lips, _oh she wanted to kiss him_ , wanted to feel safe with his arms wrapped around her. Then suddenly the driver door opened and she pulled away from him.

"You have Laurel to worry about Oliver not me." With that she turned her whole body, looking out the window trying to calm her beating heart.

"I'll take you home Felicity, and we'll make sure the flat is secure tonight then we'll get everything set up, okay?" Diggle asked looking in the rear view mirror.

"Of course, Mr Diggle."

"Please my names John but you can call me Dig Felicity." She nodded.

"Thank you Dig." She replied staring back out the window, feeling Oliver's eyes boring into her head and the heat radiating from his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to apologise for taking so long, sorry guys! My real life has well, it's complicated, and so my writing gets effected (that doesn't mean I'm giving up I don't, not ever) In all honesty I'm having a lot of fun writing this, so THANK YOU, all of you for the kind words and patience and support... I hope you enjoy...

It took a week for Diggles "men" to completely secure Felicity's apartment, luckily Barry had gone home for a week spending some much needed time with his other friends, and the love of his life if he'd ever admit it. That meant that Oliver spent a lot of his spare time with her, they were never alone as all the set up was being done, often finding herself glad because that way it was all kept at least slightly professional with Oliver.

So far there had been no sightings or movement from Cooper to even say he was heading for Felicity. But she was still thankful for the extra help, and extra security.

"So this is actually a panic button." She asked spinning the tube of lipstick in her hands.

"Yes all you have to do is press the base twice and it will instantly alert us and the police." Diggle said with a soft smile. She nodded staring at the device.

"And I'm guessing it also has a tracker in built so you can locate me?" She tilted her head and Dig nodded in response.

"Yep, I also want you to have these too." He pulled out a few items and Felicity looked at them. "Pepper spray and a taser, all small and easily concealed in pockets... or anything really."

She didn't say anything as she glanced around her apartment. It looked no different apart from the now extensive security system, alarms and heat senses in every room, automatic locks on the windows, a new buzzer and screen to allow people in and a new heavy duty door and lock being fitted. Oliver's hand landing on hers in her lap snapped her out her mind.

"Are you okay?" He asked with a frown. Felicity blinked before her head snapped to John.

"I'm fine." She replied easing her hand from his, she saw the hurt look on his face but she couldn't deal with the close contact today.

"I know this is a scary thing Miss Smoak."

"Felicity, please..."

"Felicity, but my firm is one of the top in the country, we'll help keep you safe but..." She stared at him as he sat a little straighter. "You have to be willing to help us too though, help us help you."

"Which means?" She asked.

"Well if things get bad, doing exactly as I say." She swallowed a little, trying to forget the fear she felt when he held her captive last time. She thought she'd gotten over that, thought that was just in the past now, but she could feel his hands on her, running through her hair. Suddenly a hand on her shoulder caused her to squeal slightly wrenching away from the touch.

"Hey Felicity it's me..." Oliver sat there his hands up in front of him. His face softened as her eyes focused on him and she sat back up closer to him. "Where'd you go?" He whispered.

"Nowhere." She said trying to brush it off.

"Felicity..." Her eyes snapped to Dig whose own face looked concerned. "I think we should give you some self defence training-"

"No thank you." She replied instantly.

"Felicity, I think you should listen to Dig..."

"I think you should mind your own business." She snapped, then instantly she regretted it. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean that, it's just all _this_ ," she gestured a hand around at the senses, "security, is making me tenser, I'm fine I promise." She could see the tension in his shoulders the way he clearly didn't believe her and Oliver blinked completely confused by what was happening here.

"I still think that self-defence would be a go-" He stopped short when they heard a loud bang against the door and a man grunting. Instantly all 3 were on their feet, Oliver stood between the door and Felicity, his hand falling backwards grasping her hip tightly pulling her into his back. Diggle had his gun raised, as he walked slowly to the door pulling it open. Felicity stood on her tiptoes glancing over Olivers shoulder.

"Felicity..." He whispered his hand tightening as the door opened fully. There pinned against the door by the security man was Barry.

"Oh my god Barry!" Felicity suddenly pulled out of Oliver's grasp and ran to him. In one moment the man let him go and he engulfed Felicity in a hug.

"What is going on here?" He asked staring at the two men, noting the hurt look on Oliver face as he felt Felicity wrap herself further into him. "Hey... Are you okay?" He asked his hands pulling her back slowly so he could look at her face.

"I'm fine." He quirked up an eyebrow. "Coopers escaped."

"What!? How the hell has that happened? Has he tried anything? Is that why Oliver's here... Wait does he know?"

"Wow Barry breath." She said with a frown.

"I am."

"He escaped when he was being moved. We've had no signs or contact, but Mr Diggle is boosting the security." She gestured to Dig.

"Sorry about that." Dig said.

"Don't worry about it." Barry replied with a smile. "And so you told Oliver?" He asked Felicity.

"He was there when I got the call at work; he took me to the police station." He nodded.

"Well as long as you're safe."

"I'm honestly fine, this is just all for precaution I'm sure we won't even hear from him, let alone see him." She said smiling, but she couldn't quite manage to make it beam. "Anyway... I'm going to go have a shower and get ready." She stepped out his grasp, and then turned to the other men. "You guys can leave when the doors done, Barry's here and I'm fine." She watched as the sceptical looks appeared on their faces. Oliver's almost sad expression breaking her heart. "Thank you for everything Dig and you too Oliver." They gave sharp nods and she walked away, closing her bedroom door behind her heading straight to the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as the door clicked close Oliver turned to Barry.

"I don't want to invade her privacy Barry but..."

"What happened to her?" He asked walking into the kitchen. Oliver ran a hand at the back of his neck.

"Yes, I mean I don't want her to relive it but... She isn't saying much... I just can't believe she never said anything."

"She didn't tell anyone Oliver, just me. And in all honesty she was a mess." Oliver felt his heart ache in his chest at his words.

"Is that why she changed her look?"

"Yes, it was... _complicated_ but yes she changed it all, she didn't want to be that girl anymore. She said she wanted to be a woman who had more control." Oliver nodded unable to stop smiling at the words that reminded him of the woman he had always known.

"She's always had more control than she thought." He said softly and he saw the way Barry looked at him with a knowing smile so he pushed his thoughts and feelings down. "How bad was it? She wouldn't say."

"He didn't... abuse her if that's what you mean. He hit her with the gun, cracked a rib or two, but she was sort of nervous, it took her months to be able to go out again, even longer to be alone but she got better." Barry stared at him with a sad smile. "She's a lot stronger than you think."

"I know she is Barry but I want to be here for her." He could see Diggle glancing at him curiously from the corner of his eye.

"Then be here Oliver." Barry said turning to meet his gaze. "If you want that, you have to be all in, words... yeh they back up things but it's your _actions_ that speak louder. So if you want to be here for her show her." Oliver's head dropped slightly, the way Barry's eyes bore into him.

The way he said so much more than just those words, and it hit him. He hadn't actually been here for awhile; he'd been so wrapped up with Laurel he hadn't taken any time for the other woman in his life. Not like that, he wasn't that guy anymore and Felicity certainly wasn't that kind of woman. He just he needed Felicity to know that even if, _when_ he married Laurel, she would always be important to him, he'd always be there.

"I will. Take care of her Barry."

"I always try but she's very independent."

"I know, I just don't want her to think she's alone in this." Barry gave a short nod. "Well we should probably be leaving. Goodbye Barry."

"Bye Oliver." He gave one last look to her bedroom door avoiding the look on Diggles face as he headed for the exit.

* * *

Felicity had spent most of the next day in bed, Barry knew to give her space but also let her know he was there for her. Oliver had messaged that morning to check on her and she replied saying she was fine. He hadn't responded after that so she had spent the day in bed, it was early evening now and she still had hardly moved other than to mess on her tablet. It was only a slight knock on her bedroom door that made her rise.

"Come in Barry you don't need to knock."

"Not Barry." Tommy said smiling as he stepped in. "So lazy bum, I thought I'd come over and we could brainstorm Oliver's bachelor party but Barry said you weren't feeling so great." She sat up then placing her tablet on her bedside cabinet.

"I'm okay, just wanted a lazy weekend." She said softly with a shrug.

"I can go." He said pointing towards the door.

"No, come on get your ass in here Merlyn." He laughed shaking his head as he dropped onto the bottom of her bed. "No shoes on my sheets, please." She said tilting her head to his feet.

"Oh so demanding Smoak." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Well it is my bed."

"Well you invited me into it." He winked playfully; she slapped him on his shoulder. "Hey, violence doesn't solve anything." He said feigning injury.

"Oh stop being a baby." She said with a smile starting to feel lighter. Her phone buzzed on the side, she leant over to see Oliver's name on screen. She ignored it turning back to Tommy.

"Nothing important?" He asked.

"No, no nothing." She smiled.

"Right so I presume you haven't ate all day..."

"Nope." She replied.

"Well I'll go get food, pizza okay for you?"

"Yep." She nodded. "Oh take my key and let yourself back in."

"Okay, well once we have eaten we shall plan the best bachelor party ever!" He winked at her as he stood up off the bed. "Oh and I'll remove my shoes." She laughed then as she heard him leave.

* * *

An hour later, empty pizza boxes on her bedroom floor and the pair sprawled on her bed; they finally discussed Oliver's bachelor party.

"No way Tommy!"

"Why not? Vegas bachelor weekends are classic!"

"Have you not seen the Hangover movie? Plus Vegas, no thank you." He chuckled then.

"Well how about at least a casino then?"

"Maybe we could always do a Vegas theme if you wanted?"

"As long as there are strippers." He teased. Her phone buzzed again and she could see Tommy eyeing it up suspiciously. She ignored it, knowing it was Oliver, he'd been texting on and off for the last hour.

"What all us women serving you dressed in bikini tops and a hula skirt?"

"That's actually not a bad idea Smoak!" She playfully slapped his shoulder again.

"Tommy..."

"Hey I mean you in _that_ would certainly draw the groups' attention."

"Well if I have to dress like that, you guys have to wear shorts... _No tops_." She sat up crossing her arms over her chest in challenge. He matched her pose.

"Oh I think we'd all happily do that for you Smoak." She shook her head. "I'm sure Oliver would, that's him calling right?" She said nothing just staring into his eyes. "Something you want to share Felicity?" He teased.

"No Tommy." She snapped a little.

"Oh come on." He said leaning closer his hands landing on her bare knees. "You know you can't wait to see us all shirtless, especially _him_." She swallowed thickly.

"Tommy." She warned as his hands skimmed up her legs and over to her ribs.

"Where's that trademark smile gone?" He asked with his own smile, she shrugged lightly. "Well I guess I'll just have to force it out of you." Suddenly his hands were tickling her ribs and she tried to stop the laugh from escaping but she couldn't.

"Tommy... Stop... It." She said between laughter, she tried to move but fell backwards onto the bed tears streaming down her face from laughing too hard.

"Oh you'll never stop me!" He said tickling up and down her sides. Her top rose up revealing her bare skin, and Tommy found himself kneeling between her legs. His warm hands skimmed over her bare stomach, and then slowly snuck up her sides her laughter still bubbling out of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him down hard, his hands trapped between them as he collapsed on top of her. She laughed loudly.

"Now what are you going to do?" She teased.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" His warm breath huffed onto her cheek. She suddenly became very aware of the situation; Tommy was between her legs his chest crushed to hers as his hands were drawing patterns into her skin. It felt so nice, her mind wondering what it would be like to kiss him, to love him, and he was staring at her. But all she could think about was Oliver.

And as if it was divine intervention her bedroom door slammed open and Oliver stood there a look of concern on his face, which quickly changed to embarrassment and then something she couldn't decipher before settling on anger.

"I told you she was busy..." Barry said giving her an apologetic look. Tommy had pushed up, her legs releasing him as he stood up. She abruptly pulled her top down as she saw Olivers eyes widen at her bare skin, and she sat up quickly.

"Well I wasn't aware that she was with _someone_." Oliver gritted out.

"Hey it's fine man." Tommy said to Barry.

"Well I'll leave you to it." He shuffled off leaving the 3, clearly wanting to avoid the inevitable drama that was to follow.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Oliver said shoving his hands in his pockets. "You weren't replying or returning my calls..." She knew he wanted to say more could see it etched on his face, but thankfully he didn't.

"Well she was _preoccupied_." Tommy grinned.

"I can see that." Oliver stated his eyes unmoving from Felicity.

"We were planning your bachelor party." She blurted out.

"Well if that's what you're planning I'm not sure I particularly want that." He tried to make it jokey and Tommy chuckled but she could see the anger boiling under the surface.

"Anyway... I think you can see she's pretty busy so..." Tommy said gesturing to the door.

"Can I have a word?" Oliver asked and Tommy glanced between the pair. She didn't say anything.

"If it's work related I'm sure it can wait till Monday Ollie." Tommy smiled once more and Oliver grinned too but she could see him rubbing his forefinger and thumb together.

"It's fine." She said waving her hand. Tommy stood there.

"In private." Oliver stated flatly. Tommy frowned slightly then, before meeting her eyes.

"Tommy..." She didn't even finish the sentence as he pulled on his shoes.

"I'll leave you to it, see you later guys." He stomped out the room, and Felicity sat there a little shocked.

"Why didn't you answer my calls? My texts?" Oliver demanded as soon as he left the room.

"I..."

"And don't use the busy excuse!" He snapped, causing her own anger to rise.

"Screw you Oliver!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Don't go from hardly speaking to me, to stifling me with messages and calls. I am not some little thing you _have_ to take care of!" She jumped out of bed as she saw his jaw lock.

"Have to? No Felicity I want to! _I need to_!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She stared at him.

"You know full well!" He shouted back to her as he grabbed the tops of her arms and she frowned, the tension between them rising. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest; her eyes fell to his lips where his tongue darted out wetting them. She could so easily lean up and kiss him, so easily close the small gap. She swallowed thickly, dropping her head and backing away from him.

"Oliver." She said it softly shaking her head when he took a step closer.

"You're... You're the woman... You're the woman I believe in, I care about you. You're my friend, and protecting you, that's a part of it." She could see how shaky his breath was.

"I'm fine Oliver."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you and Tommy, I really didn't."

"I know."

"I just I... I was worried." He admitted and there it was plain as day on his face the worry and concern written all over his features now the anger had subsided. She stepped closer placing her hand on his cheek.

"Hey I'm okay; I promise if anything happens you'll be the first to know."

"Good." He whispered, she went to move her hand when his came up to cover hers pressing her hand further into his skin. He closed his eyes, and she watched as the panic and worry melted away. When his eyes opened again, he pulled their hands away and took a step back. "I'll leave you to it. I am sorry."

"You said." She smiled and he nodded rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"Goodnight." She shouted as he walked out the front door.

"Night." She watched the door close and took a shaky breath. _How the hell had she gotten into such a mess?_ Falling for her best friend who was completely taken, whilst her other friend was showing interest but in love with the woman the best friend she loved was going to marry. It was all so complicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO here I am for another update :), thank you as always for the massive support :)... I'm sorry in advance :P, enjoy...

Felicity had spent several days busying herself at work, she threw herself into everything. She didn't want to think about Cooper, or Tommy or Oliver. Her head and her heart were so completely muddled that she focused on what she could do right, work. She had cleared and sorted the entire work load in that time, her busy mind needing the stimulation. She was just sat at her desk reviewing the efficiency of the IT department when there was a tap at her door. Her eyes shot up to find a guy stood there a massive bouquet of roses in hand.

"Felicity Smoak?" He asked tilting his head.

"Yes." He stepped in holding the flowers to her.

"These are for you." She blinked staring at them.

"Wow."

"I just need you to sign here." He said holding out his pad. She placed the bouquet on her desk and then scribbled her signature.

"Good day." He said walking out the office.

"Errr thank you." She shouted after him. She stared at the flowers, mixed roses all bunched together in foliage, in a box. She stared grabbing the card attached.

_Sorry about the other night, I was just being grumpy. Am I forgiven?  
Love Tommy xox_

She shook her head with a soft smile reaching for her phone, not even hesitating in dialling him.

"Hello."

"Hey."

"Ah Felicity." She could hear the slight hesitation in his voice.

"So it seems some big goofball has sent me a large bouquet of roses. Apparently it's some sort of an apology... What do you think Tommy?"

"I think... I think he's really sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I mean well it's not from a jealous point because hello I'm not with either of you-" His laughter cut her off.

"I'm not jealous of Ollie." Tommy replied with a chuckle.

"Well lets agree to disagree shall we?" She teased.

"No because I'm not jealous of him and you."

"Oh I didn't say of me... Him and Laurel yes." She heard the silence at the other end. "I didn't mean to upset-"

"You didn't." He groaned then. "Okay yes he does make me jealous, he has her!"

"Tommy..."

"I know." He whispered, just then there was another knock on the door, she looked over to see Oliver stood there staring at her.

"I gotta go, something just came up." She heard him stifle a laugh. "Not that sort of _up_ , not that I wouldn't complain." She clamped her mouth shut as she closed her eyes her cheeks flushing from the embarrassment. She didn't look at Oliver.

"Oliver came in didn't he?"

"How did-"

"Because your innuendos get worse around him."

"I..."

"Go, you are at work."

"Thank you again."

"No problem." She hung up turning to Oliver.

"Sorry about that." She gestured to her phone. "What can I do for you Oliver?"

"I am apparently to hand this list over to you and Tommy. Do's and don'ts for the bachelor party and wedding."

"Okay..." She stuck her hand out taking the paper noticing something's written in block capitals and several underlined. "Oh wow." She skimmed it quickly.

"I hope it didn't ruin any of the plans you guys made."

"Oh no I mean we need to sort it out but Tommys Vegas idea is definitely out the window then."

"Vegas?" He asked.

"Yes a whole weekend!"

"Oh god no, last time I was in Vegas with Tommy for a weekend our other friend married a stripper..." He cringed slightly.

"That literally sounds like the hangover!"

"Oh believe me, that film had _nothing_ on us." He chuckled before his eyes landed on the bouquet of flowers.

"Tommy." She whispered and he merely nodded. "He wanted to say sorry for the other night."

"Oh..." Just then another tap on the door made them both look up, the same delivery guy stood there a small bouquet in hand but this one made of white lilies.

"You're popular." He replied handing them over getting her signature and leaving again. Oliver stared at her.

"I..." She looked up at his voice and he shook his head.

"What?"

"I thought you hated white lilies they reminded you of death..."

"I do and they do." She replied with a frown unable to see a card.

"Tommy sent them?"

"I presume so... I can't find a card." She gestured to it and he started glancing with her. "I'll just call and ask him." She grabbed her phone hitting redial.

"Felicity." She could hear the joy in his voice.

"I think one bouquet is enough Tommy."

"What?"

"The roses and now the lilies..."

"I didn't send any lilies, you hate lilies." She froze instantly at his words as Oliver found the card at the bottom of the box. He froze too when he saw her expression.

"Okay..." She finally replied hanging up even though he was calling her name. She slowly took the card from Oliver, who was by her side in a second, his hand placed gently on her shoulder as she peeled the card open.

_For you, my love. I'll see you soon._

The blood in her veins ran cold in an instant, the shiver rocking her body as she felt Oliver's hand tighten on her. It was printed, with no signature, no sure way of knowing who sent it but she knew. Oliver didn't say a word as he pulled his phone out his pocket and spoke to someone.

* * *

Several hours later Felicity was sat in her office chair by the window, looking out. Oliver was scared; he'd hardly seen this side to her. His Felicity, she rambled, she spoke non-stop and when she was angry or upset she'd often become more vocal. But here in the office she hardly said a word, she let Oliver speak, let the officers take the second bouquet, nodded along to everything Oliver said to them; even agreed to the security guy down at the front desk who would now vet all of her mail, and deliveries before she even had a chance to look at them. He wanted to protect her at all costs, but he couldn't do that unless she let him. When the final officer left, having stated there was no sightings and that the person who paid for the flowers had paid using a stolen card from a different state, she still hadn't moved or said a word. He closed the door, and walked to her in silence.

Felicity's mind was working in overdrive, he knew where she worked. That wasn't really that hard, he was a computer expert, not like her but then anyone could find her details on the QC website. She hadn't paid attention to everyone in her office letting Oliver handle it, she knew he would. Instead she was internally thinking of every way to delete her already minimal existence off the internet. She knew the files in QC were secure, she'd built that security system herself, well actually she had improved her father's system. She was going to make her banking details secure that evening, all her online shopping files too. She didn't want him to easily be able to find her address, she was thinking of the codes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look up to see Oliver kneeling beside her, his brow furrowed. He looked pained, worried and she frowned herself.

"Are you okay?" He practically whispered it and it was then she realised how quiet she had been.

"Yes." She replied giving him a tiny smile that slipped off her face in the blink of an eye.

"I know you think I have to protect you... But Felicity I want you to know I'm here for you." She stared into his eyes, her heart beating a little quicker as his hand skimmed down her arm and he took her hand in his. "I know you have Tommy. I don't know if he knows or not-"

"He doesn't." She replied and she saw his eyes widen slightly clearly stunned.

"Well I need you to know if you can't talk to him, you can _always_ talk to me Felicity. I'm always going to care." He squeezed her hand and she merely nodded. _How could he possible mean it he was marry Laurel_. She slowly pulled her hand out of his and she saw the hurt on his face, she could practically see him screaming inside about her pulling away.

"Oliver, you have Laurel..." He quickly snatched her hand back.

"Listen to me Felicity. I've had a need to protect you since your father left." She swallowed thickly then unable to meet his intense gaze. "Look at me _please_." He whispered and she couldn't help it, her eyes flickered up. "Laurel, she's a big part of my life, but you are too. There is enough room for both of you." Her eyes fluttered closed, and there it was, she didn't want to be a shared part of Oliver's life she wanted to be the _only part_ , _the part that mattered_.

"Oliver listen." She looked back at him, she could feel him tighten his grasp on her hands, see the pain he was already feeling as if he was preparing himself for her to pull away again. She couldn't bear it any longer so she leant forward, placing a soft kiss to his forehead. She literally heard his slight gasp, as her hand went to rest on his cheek. She pulled away and found his eyes closed as he leant into her touch.

Her heart skipped a beat; this is all she wanted, and all she couldn't have. She found her thumb stroking his cheekbone, unable to stop her, she knew it was wrong but all she craved then was his comfort. She was petrified of what might happen, but here with Oliver she felt safe.

"Felicity." He said softly frowning again. "Please let me in."

"I'm scared." She admitted. It came out so quietly it was barely audible but he heard her. In one swift movement he was up, and wrapping his arms around her pulling her into a hug.

"You have… you will _alway_ s have me and I swear on my life I'll protect you. You don't ever have to be scared, not whilst I'm here." She allowed herself to clutch to him, to let his words sink in. He might not always be here, he was getting married in a few months but right now, in that moment, she needed him and he was there.

* * *

It had been about week since the incident as she'd heard the staff talking about it. She'd heard some of the rumours that were laughable, none of them correct. And true to his word Oliver was there, when she needed a chat he came, sometimes he appeared with lunch at her office to make sure she was eating.

The flowers and gifts hadn't stopped; Diggle had told her much to Oliver's reluctance about what she had received. Flowers, teddies, chocolates and each day there were more, apparently the messages getting more and more frantic and the police and security presence increasing tenfold.

After that day in the office with Oliver she'd managed to squash her fear, she wasn't going to let Cooper get to her, to ruin her life so she carried on as normal as possible. The police had tried to track his movement but nothing indicated he was in Starling. So Felicity managed to focus her energy on her work, on arranging the bachelor party for Oliver.

It was early evening when she stepped outside, she hadn't received a single gift from Cooper today, and she didn't know if to be relieved or scared, because surely his silence wasn't a good thing. She shook that off as she headed to her car; the roads were pretty empty at this time of evening so no need for her to rush. She slipped behind the wheel of her red mini, and then slowly pulled off. She was meant to be meeting Tommy tonight but she'd cancelled too exhausted from work, and in all honesty all she wanted was to sleep.

She was singing along to the latest tune on the radio, letting her mind and body feel the beat, letting herself get lost in the music. The lights were on red, and the road deserted as she sang out loud swaying gently. The lights changed to green and she pulled off, frowning slightly when she noticed a car behind her, its lights on bright obscuring her view. She felt a shiver down her spine, something didn't feel right. She turned the music down as she took the next left and the car behind followed. She was being paranoid; it was just another person heading home after a shift. She tried to settle down but the car seemed to be getting closer and closer, the panic over took her and before she even thought about it she had dialled Oliver.

"Hey..." She could hear noise behind him, a party maybe.

"I think someone's following me." She blurted out. Silence fell.

"Felicity listen to me." She nodded before remembering he couldn't see her.

"I am Oliver."

"I need you to keep your phone on, Digs going to track you and we'll be with you soon but _don't_ drive home."

"Okay." She whispered turning right, the car followed.

"Talk to me Felicity."

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Is the car still there?"

"Yes, it's gaining some speed, it keeps getting closer." She said glancing through her mirrors. Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"Felicity you're going to be fine." She could hear his car door slamming. "Dig and I are on our way." She took a left and this time the car didn't follow her, it carried straight on. Instant relief washed over her, as she let out a shaky breath.

"They've gone." She whispered, feeling the embarrassment.

"What?" Oliver asked as she could hear the engine humming from the other side.

"They've gone Oliver... I was just being paranoid." She stopped at another crossroads the red lights hung above.

"Hey... You are anything but paranoid. Are you sure they've gone?" She glanced around her.

"Pretty sure."

"Well head home, we'll meet you there."

"No Oliver I have clearly spoilt your evening enough."

"Felicity..." She smiled at the way he said her name and she pulled off once more. Suddenly there was a bright light to her right she glanced up to see a pair of head lights hurtling towards her.

"Oh my god!"

"Felicity?" Oliver asked but it was too late. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She heard the engine reeve, as the car never once slowed down. It smashed straight into the back end of the mini. She grabbed the staring wheel tightly, as the car span out of control, her head hitting the glass window from the force of it all.

"FELICITY!" She could hear him screaming as the car screeched across the road and clipped the curb hitting a fire hydrant.

The air bag deployed smacking Felicity in the face, her glasses falling off her nose, making her already woozy head pound. The water sprayed down on the car, as she slumped back in the seat trying to fight the darkness. She thought she could hear the muffled sounds of Oliver, and then she blinked seeing a figure stalk towards her. Her mind told her to run, to defend herself that she was in a bad situation but her body wouldn't move, she blinked rapidly trying to focus on the man's face. It was definitely a man. Suddenly her car door was flung open and the world faded into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for leaving it on that cliff hanger! Seriously your responses to it were amazing, so thank you thank you thank you! Anyway I hope you enjoy this one... at least it's not a cliff hanger right?

Felicitys eyes fluttered open, and then closed as the bright lights affected her vision. She could feel a hand in hers, and she tried to open her eyes again trying to sit up. She felt a hand press her shoulder, pushing her back into the mattress. _A mattress? Where the hell was she?_ Suddenly her blood ran cold as she remembered the collision, her eyes shot open as she pulled herself up. The hand on hers squeezed tighter, she turned her head to see Oliver sat there a frown on his face.

"Oliver..." It came out as more of a sob then she had intended and before she processed anything she was crying. Swiftly he was sat beside her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her rubbing her back gently.

"Shhuuush, you're okay. Everything's okay." She clutched onto him before slowly calming down, she gradually pulled away from him his hands lingering on her. She glanced around.

"I'm in hospital." She said tilting her head, then wincing slightly from the pain. He nodded. "How did I get here? What happened?"

"What do you remember?" He asked his hands taking hold of hers placed in her lap. She looked down to see she was in a hospital gown.

"The accident, the car following me, hitting the hydrant... The door opening and a man..." She shuddered and he squeezed her hands.

"Me." He said plainly and she looked up. "The man was me." He watched as her bottom lip trembled, the weight of his words affecting her more than he had thought they would. "I got there just in time to see the car speed off, and get you out."

"My car?" She asked randomly. He frowned.

"It's been taken to a garage... It'll need _a lot_ of work." She merely nodded looking back down at their joined hands. "Felicity..."

"Yes." She replied not looking up. Running her thumbs up and down his trying to calm herself.

"The police came..." She stopped then looking up wildly, her heart hammering in her chest. Her head hurt, and her eyes felt heavy again. "They... They found the car it was stolen, and not by Cooper. It was some random guy according to the CCTV, the police..." He took a deep breath. "and Dig..." He mumbled. "Are looking for him."

"Oh." She said frowning. "So this was... just an accident?" Oliver stared into her beautiful blue eyes, he didn't want to scare her but he couldn't lie either.

"We don't know, but I told you, I'll always _protect_ you." He whispered. She slowly pulled out of his grasp, and watched the hurt look on his face. Her head was pounding, the lights making her feel dizzy as she lay back down.

"I feel dizzy." She said softly her eyes fluttering closed. "And tired..."

"That's probably the concussion."

"Is that what the doctor said?"

"Yes." He said softly and she felt his weight shift off the bed. She opened her eyes briefly to see him flick the lights off, the room turning to darkness apart from the monitors. She smiled softly.

"Thank you."

"No problem." He said sitting back in the seat beside her bed once more. "Get some rest, they said the scan show's no damage, but the concussion might make you... Sleepy."

"Okay." She leant her hand out towards him. Automatically he placed his hand in hers and she hummed. "Oliver..."

"Yes?"

"You should probably go home, to Laurel." She never opened her eyes as she felt his hand slip from hers. Her heart even with her eyes closed dropped; he was going to leave her. Then she heard the chair scraping across the floor, and she opened her eyes a slither to see him even closer as he slipped his hand back in hers.

"I'm staying right here Felicity, I'm not going to leave you." He whispered and she smiled gently, she could hear him breathing, and his hand squeezing hers as she welcomed the darkness feeling completely safe this time.

* * *

When she woke up again in the early hours Oliver had fallen asleep with his head on his arms on the bed, her hand still in his. The early morning light made him look peaceful, and she found her heart beating a little quicker, reminding her of when they were younger. She saw Diggle staring at them as he sat in a chair in the corner of the room. He gave her a soft smile, which she returned. Her head was aching as she closed her eyes again letting the feel of Olivers hand calm her as she settled back down.

When she woke up again in the morning Oliver had gone, her hand was cold without his warmth and the safety she had been feeling seemed to melt away. A doctor had explained she was not to be left alone for another 48 hours just to be certain. She wasn't to return to work till she felt better, and she was to try and avoid stress. She may have laughed at that eliciting a strange look from the doctor, before there was a knock at the door and Captain Lance with several police officers appeared.

"Oh, well I'll get your discharge papers sorted Miss Smoak." The doctor said stepping out the room.

"Miss Smoak." Quentin said softly, sitting in the seat Oliver was previously sleeping in. Her head aching and her heart confused at his absence, but then she couldn't expect him to drop everything especially work for her. She blinked when she realised Quentin was looking at her with concern. "Felicity, I think I should put you into protective custody till we catch Mr Seldon." She frowned then looking into his eyes.

"Why... Why would you need to do that if Coop wasn't the one who attacked me last night?" Quentin sat a little straighter as the 2 officers stood by the door.

"He was." Her mouth fell open; she could feel her body shaking slightly.

"W... What?" She stuttered out. "He... It was a different guy... Oliver said... It..."

"Felicity." Quentin placed his hand over hers, stopping her nervous movements. "It wasn't him in the car."

"But..."

"The guy who was driving, he was a known criminal, spent some time in the mental institute with Mr Seldon."

"So he got his friend to try to kill me?"

"That's the trouble with leaving it to someone else they're unreliable."

"So what are you saying?" She asked pulling a hand away to rub at her temple.

"Are you okay Felicity?" He asked with concern.

"Yes I'm okay; just this is all a little confusing." She mumbled.

"He was meant to kidnap you, hold you till Seldon got in contact. But he miscalculated the car crash and Mr Queen being there. Seldon set this up but it went wrong." She nodded understanding washing over her; Cooper was truly coming after her now.

"So you think the solution is for me to disappear?"

"Not like that, just whilst we catch him."

"But what happens if you don't? What happens if he somehow realises and tracks me down anyway? What then?" She tilted her head at him frowning.

"Then we deal with it, I just don't think that Queens security is as good as I thought-" The door flew open, Diggle standing there as the 2 officers withdrew their weapons.

"Oh, I didn't realise you had company."

"Mr Diggle?" Felicity asked, as the officers lowered their weapons.

"John please. I went to fetch some clothes for you Felicity, before I take you home." Quentin gave her a sceptical look.

"So Queen and yourself left her unguarded?" Diggle smiled then shaking his head.

"I have a security guy sat near the nurses' station, two guys down stairs in reception and various outside. She was _never_ unguarded, Captain." He stood a little straighter a small holdall in hand. Quentin shook his head turning back to Felicity.

"Miss Smoak, I still genuinely think the best course of action is witness protection." She watched as Diggles eyes widened, he stepped over to them placing the bag at the end of the bed.

"What happened? What changed?" He asked. "I thought we were meant to be keeping each other in the loop Captain?"

"We are Mr Diggle, that's why I came to Miss Smoak first... It is _her_ safety after all." Diggle crossed his arms over his chest looking even more menacing.

"Well Felicity is under my protection from now on." She frowned then staring between the two.

"I think Miss Smoak should have a say in that don't you?" They both span their heads around looking at her. She took a shaky breath, still exhausted and drained from the previous night.

"I just want to go home." She said softly.

"I'll take you home." Diggle replied, his voice changing slightly.

"Thank you." She said softly.

"Okay, fine." Quentin said heading towards the exit. "If you change your mind Miss Smoak it is never too late."

"Thank you Captain." She smiled. He nodded.

"No problem, Mr Diggle if you company me outside whilst Miss Smoak gets ready I'll debrief you on our findings."

"Of course." John nodded heading out the exit too.

Felicity felt blessed, even though they had argued over who was better at protecting her and the methods, they put her safety and choices first. Even though each thought they were right they cared enough to help the other for her. She would never be more thankful and grateful than what she was at the moment.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later before she finally left the hospital and was at home. Diggle spoke to her, but she wasn't in the mood to converse, and so they settled into a comfortable silence until they were in her apartment.

"Thank you for the clothes and lift John, but I'm fine now."

"Oh no Felicity, I'm not going anywhere, 48 hour observations... I'm here till Barry gets home." She frowned at him, but she was still too tired to argue. Instead she walked over to the couch and dropped onto it closing her eyes, her arms covering her face.

"Help yourself to anything." She said gesturing an arm around.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she could hear his concern. She opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"You mean aside from the concussion and having a babysitter?" She teased. He crossed his arms over his chest shaking his head at her. "For the love of... John please sit, you might have to stay here seeing as Oliver is paying you but please make yourself at home." He watched her carefully before he slowly dropped into the chair beside the couch.

"Better?" He asked with a slight grin.

"Much."

"I know you don't want to hear this but I am actually here to protect you."

"I know." She replied rubbing her temple. "I can't thank you enough but you're Oliver's bodyguard..."

"Yes and he pays my wages, but Felicity _your_ safety... It's important to Oliver." She shook her head gently. "I have no idea about your pasts but he cares about you, more than I've seen him care about anyone..." Her mouth fell open.

"But... You could be protecting the Queens, Thea, Moira, or his fiancée Laurel." Diggle smiled then.

"My security firm is quite extensive; there is more than just me Felicity. The Queens are all more than adequately protected including Oliver. And Laurel isn't the one who just got in a car accident thanks to her crazy, stalker ex boyfriend is she?" Felicity blushed then.

"No, but... She..."

"No buts Felicity, your safety is paramount to me, my organisation, and to Oliver. So please don't think this is a burden to anyone, or feel bad or anything." She looked down at her hands then, her heart racing a little.

"Why is my safety so important?" She asked so quietly. Diggle smiled at her as he replied watching as her eyes never met his.

"Because Oliver cares about you, and he is like a brother to me now, so in turn what is precious to him is precious to me and your life is, well important to him." He shrugged lightly and her eyes snapped up to his. She saw the look in his eyes, a slight amusement, of knowing and she frowned. She was too tired to think too much about this.

"I... I think I'm going to go for a lie down." She gestured to her bedroom.

"That's fine. You do as you wish, sleep well." With that she slowly dragged herself to her bedroom.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" A female voice screamed loudly and Felicity bolted up in bed her heart racing.

"What are you talking about Laurel?" Felicity frowned then at the sound of Olivers voice. She looked at the clock; she'd been asleep for several hours. Her bedroom door was shut but she could hear voices in her living room.

"I know you've been cheating on me with her Oliver!" Her voice was still raised.

"Wow, what the hell?" She heard the hurt in his voice, the anger hidden underneath.

"Oh don't play dumb with me Ollie." Laurel spat back. "That's why you left in the middle of a gala and didn't come home last night. I know the wedding is a quick one but if you get cold feet talk to me don't run off for a fling with our _friend_."

Every word was said with anger and Felicity found herself pulling her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them.

"No I didn't come home last night, but that's because I was at the hospital..." She heard the sharp intake of breath as Laurel gasped. A silent pause where Felicity guessed she was eyeing him up and down.

"Well you don't look hurt." She could still hear the harsh tone.

"I'm not, Felicity is."

"Bullshit."

"Ask Diggle."

"He's telling the truth Miss Lance, Miss Smoak is sleeping in her room. She has a concussion and spent the night in hospital, she has to be monitored for 48 hours."

"Oh... She's asleep... And I just-"

"Yes Laurel."

"Oh wow I'm sorry." She all but whispered. "But that doesn't explain why you've been spending all your free time with her." She could hear the irritation building and she felt her own heart breaking again. Oliver was with Laurel, she was his friend and it was wrong for her to feel like she did.

"Laurel... It's complicated."

"Complicated? That's your answer to everything Ollie! The reason you won't take on the latest project, the reason we aren't getting married for 3 months-"

"Laurel." She heard his voice finally snap. "This is _not_ the place for this conversation." She heard her snicker.

"You know I never cared about yours and Felicity's friendship because it was _me, our bed_ you always came back to... but now... I don't even know." She stomped off slamming the door behind her. It was so loud Felicity's bedroom door shook.

"Well that went well." Diggle said.

"Just don't..."

"Aren't you going after her?"

"And say what? I can't exactly break Felicity's trust can I?"

"So her trust means more to you than your relationship?" Diggle asked and without another beat passing Felicity was on her feet.

"Well-" He stopped abruptly when she pulled the door open. "Felicity?" He asked taking a step closer.

"Go after her."

"Huh?" He frowned.

"I... I didn't mean to eavesdrop but she was quite loud, not that I'm saying Laurels loud but she was shouting _and mad_... And well this is my apartment and I heard what she said and... I know I probably should have come out sooner but I..."

"Felicity." Oliver was walking closer but she shook her head taking a small step back.

"Go after her, tell her the truth... And if she wants you to stay away from me then so be it." She watched as his face fell and her own heart crumbled. She took a deep breath, forcing the tears back down and suddenly his hands were on her cheeks pulling her head up so their eyes met.

"Never. I'm not staying away... But telling her the truth will help so thank you." He whispered. Her heart all but stopped beating, she slowly pulled out his hands.

"Go." She whispered and he nodded heading for the door, he gave her one last look before he left. She glanced to see Dig stood in the corner his eye brow raised.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smirked. "Nothing at all."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO I'm back, I hope you like this one :) I do have a "flashback" and it might not seem completely relevant BUT bare with me ;), I like to link all things... but anyway enjoy :)

It was early, Felicity knew that. She'd hardly slept last night, after Oliver left she had tried to eat a little with Diggles insistence. Then Barry had arrived and after a lot of persuasion Diggle left them, Barry had been there for her held her when she finally cried. Even tucked her into bed but all she could think about was Oliver's hands on her face, how safe she felt in his grasp, and how she had no right to feel that. No she wasn't cheating with Oliver but something felt wrong, he wasn't in love with her, he didn't feel the same way he wanted to protect her like a friend like a family member and that right there was making her heart ache. But as much as she felt bad, she knew she needed him right now because if anyone could keep her calm about the Cooper situation it was him.

She lay there staring at the ceiling, her head still aching as her phone started to ring; she grabbed it not even checking the caller ID.

"WHAT THE HELL? You're involved in a car accident and you're crazy ex boyfriend is after you but you don't even let me know!" Tommy's voice shot through her nerves as she tried to focus.

"Sorry, I've been... _busy_."

"I'll bet!"

"Wait, how did you know?" She asked rubbing the palm of her hand to her eye.

"Well Laurel told me."

"What?" She said trying to hold the anger back.

"Yes she said Ollie told her last night, that she couldn't believe it and that I didn't know too... She told me at breakfast." She blinked her mind racing.

"She had absolutely no right to say anything." She said in anger. "God! I only told Oliver to tell her the truth because she was shouting in my apartment last night, accusing us of having an affair."

"Oh." He suddenly went really quiet.

"I'm sorry. That sounds terrible, I mean how was I meant to tell you about my crazy ex who is now trying to kidnap me like before." She said it so quickly trying not to think. "I mean it's not something you just bring into every day conversation and Oliver only knows because he was there when I got the call from Captain Lance and I sort of froze and he had to take me to the police station and-"

"Felicity breath." Tommy said breaking her ramble. She took a big shaky breath trying to calm her frazzled nerves.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"I'm outside let me in."

"Wait you're outside?"

"Yes."

"Okay give me a second." She hung up pulling her glasses on and flattening her hair as she made her way to the door. She looked through the peephole and unlocked the door.

"Pastry and a coffee." He said holding the bag and cup up. She smiled at him softly as he took in her appearance. "God Felicity you look..."

"Awful? I know." She whispered as he stepped in, she quickly locked the door behind him and she span back around to see him stood there frowning.

"You look beautiful you know that, but you look tired. Come and have these in bed." He said walking towards her bedroom.

He sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up against the pillows, handing her the pastry and coffee.

"Thanks for these." She said between nibbles and sips.

"Any time, I mean that Felicity. I understand why you and Ollie have been so close lately..."

"Seems you and Laurel are too."

"We've been having breakfast for years." He said waving it off, but she frowned sensing more to it.

"I didn't ask Oliver to do all this you know."

"I know, when it comes to you he'll always be there." Tommy said with a soft smile.

"Not when Laurel needs him." She whispered and suddenly his hand was on her bare knee. She glanced down at it then up to his face.

"Well you've still got me." He said with a sad smile, before Felicity had time to think she was soaring forwards into his arms. She was sat in his lap, hugging him so tightly her face buried in his chest as she cried a little unable to control her emotions.

"Stupid concussion." She murmured and he laughed as he hugged her back. Slowly his hands fell to her cheeks just as Oliver's had and as much as she liked it, it just wasn't the same.

"I know I'm not him, I don't even want to try to replace him in your heart but you have me too, you have a lot of people who want to protect you." She nodded as he slowly leant forward and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Someone clearing their throat caused them both to spin around Oliver was stood there in jeans and a Henley staring at the pair.

"Sorry to interrupt." She swallowed thickly as he stood there a little uncomfortably.

"I just came to see if you were okay... I was going to spend the day with you but I can see you have Tommy." He gave a forced smile as he stepped away. "I should." He pointed behind him and before Felicity had time to say anything Tommy was up on his feet.

"Actually I have work, I didn't even know till this morning, until Laurel told me what had happened." She watched Oliver's eyes widen.

"Laurel told you?"

"Yep seems she's not the best as secrets." He tried to make it jokey. "Anyway I'll see you soon Fliss." He grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. "Remember any time." He said staring at her. "Later Ollie."

"Bye Tommy." The pair said in unison.

"So... You and Laurel?"

"Are fine, thanks for that though. I'll talk to her, make sure no-one else knows."

"You don't need to do that."

"No I do, she has no right to tell anyone about your private life and she knows that as long as Coopers out there I'm going to be spending more time with you." Her heart hammered in her chest; he was going to be here for her even after his argument with Laurel, she shook it off, that didn't mean anything.

"Thank you." She whispered looking down at her legs.

"I'm going to go make a call, I think you should rest you look a little tired." And with that a yawn escaped her.

"Maybe you're right." She replied slipping under the covers the pastry and coffee long forgotten.

* * *

_She looked up the barrel of the gun pointing at her head as he pushed it further into her skin, not even flinching._

_"Just do it." She spat out. Suddenly the gun was being pulled back and slapped hard across her face. She groaned as she felt the metal slice her skin and a trickle of blood run down her face. She couldn't help the sarcastic laugh that escaped her._

_"You don't have the guts to go through with it."_

_"We'll see." Suddenly she was being pulled forwards face first into freezing cold water. Her cut stung throbbing as she fought for air, a hand in her hair held her down as she felt her lungs burning, her eyes fluttering closed as she fought against the bonds and suddenly she felt hands on her, as darkness took over._

"Felicity." She kept on thrashing when suddenly she opened her eyes she couldn't breathe, she couldn't focus. Then all she was bright blue eyes, a pair of hands on her face. "Listen to me. I need you to calm down." He whispered it, so softly but she couldn't breathe, her lungs burnt as she tried and she clutched to him desperately. One of his hands slipped from her face as he placed his hand over one of his. "Breath in through the nose and slowly out the mouth." He said showing her how; she took his lead staring into only his eyes. She took deep breathes, calming herself to the beat of his heart, the way his chest was rising and falling beneath her touch. She let her breathing fall in sync as she started to regain control; slowly she released him glancing around to find herself in her bedroom.

"Thank you." She said softly leaning into the hand still on her face, his thumb brushed over her cheek bone a spark flying through her veins as the memory of the cut being there moments ago.

"Hey, you don't need to thank me. But are you okay?"

"Bad dream." She whispered, and slowly he pulled his hand away.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head.

"Just memories..." He nodded.

"Well I'm here if you want anything." He was just about to stand and leave when her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Please don't leave me." She whispered. Her voice cracked at the end as a tear slipped down her cheek. She saw the pity in his eyes and she had to look away, he slowly lowered himself back down. He slipped beside her near the pillows; slowly he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her willingly into his chest. She let herself curl up into a ball in his side before she cried again, all the shock, fear and emotions of the last few days washing over her. He said nothing as he held her tightly letting her have this moment, letting her be vulnerable. When she finally calmed down Oliver spoke softly.

"We have good memories too."

"Huh?" She sat up finally leaving the warmth of his arms; she had to it, it wasn't fair on Laurel or her heart.

"The bad memories... We have good too." He smiled softly. "All those sleepovers when we were kids, the day you dyed your hair black with the purple streaks and your mums reactions." She smiled then. "You graduating early with us, I'm sure there were good memories at college too."

"Barry..." She smiled thinking of him.

"And of course graduating and getting your job at QC."

"Becoming friends again." He nodded enthusiastically.

"The orphanage..." She stopped short then.

"Wait you remember that?" He smiled.

"Of course I do, I remember most things you've said or shown me. That night at the gala, in that dress."

"You mean my $100 dress, where I was so out of place." His eyes flashed with sadness then, as if he was thinking back.

"You were never out of place..." He said softly. She shrugged.

"Not now, now I can rock a $100 dollar dress and know I work my butt off to be a part of the company." She said teasingly, remising making her feel better. Oliver making her feel better.

"And you met Ray there." He said looking down at his hands.

"I did." She said with a sigh.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you think of sad times." She shook her head.

"It's okay... Ray and I had good memories too, but my best memories always involve you." His head snapped up then, eyes wide. She cursed herself under her breath. "And Tommy of course." He nodded slowly then.

"Of course." She watched him as he took a somewhat shaky breath as if his mind had gone somewhere else. "Well seeing as it's the middle of the afternoon why don't I go get us some food?"

"Oliver..."

"Well Diggle will fetch it for us." He said softly. "And we can watch a film or something, or we can talk about work if you're missing it." He joked and she chuckled a little.

"Wait! I totally forgot about that project report you wanted me to read."

"Hey you've had enough on."

"But... Isn't it supposed to be starting soon?"

"It's been held back so take your time."

"Oh... Well I'm sure you'll do the right thing Oliver."

"We'll see once you've looked it through."

"I promise as soon as I'm back."

"Hey it's no big deal." He waved it off with a smile. "So food?"

"I have a craving for pizza and ice cream."

"No problem." He said sliding off the bed and heading to the door. Felicity smiled as she watched him go, letting her mind wander back.

* * *

3 and half years ago

Felicity sighed as Oliver sat on her sofa his shoulders slumped as he was sifting through paperwork. It was strange how in 6 months everything fell back into place it was as if the kiss had never happened and their friendship was back to normal, albeit with a little more tension.

"Oliver seriously it's your day off why are you working?"

"Because… I want to take it all seriously." She rolled her eyes at him.

"You do realise you have actually worked more days than anyone else at the company right?" He shook his head as he glanced up to her.

"I've got to do this right Felicity."

"Why?"

"For the company... For my family."

"And what about you?" She asked handing him a cup of coffee. He shrugged.

"You've always had your life all figured out, career goals, life goals..." She raised an eye brow at him. "Don't give me that look; remember we have lived together sometimes."

"You mean you went _snooping_ in my room."

"No, Thea did and I merely removed her." She shook her head smiling.

"That's right, blame it on your baby sister."

"Anyway... Yes, you have a plan. I don't."

"Then make one." She smiled softly.

"I don't know... I don't know where to start."

"How about why you want to work for the company? what you want to get out of it?" She said sitting down beside him on the tiny sofa.

"My father wants me to be able to take over from him to be CEO, for the business to remain in the family, my mother wants me to be settled and focused so I can marry a lovely woman like Laurel." He ran a hand down his face. Felicity's hand on his shoulder made his eyes snap to hers.

"But why do you want to do it?"

"To prove I'm a better man, to prove I can..." She smiled softly at his confused face.

"You are a better man Oliver; you don't have to prove that to anyone. As for a plan and marriage and family obligations well all I can say is you need to find a way to make yourself happy Oliver. You can't live your life for other people." He merely nodded but she knew the reason he was doing all this was the guilt he felt every time he let down his family.

"We have a gala tonight... Some charity event. Do you want to go with me?" He asked it so nonchalantly.

"Yes sure why not." She said without a thought.

"Might at least keep my mother at bay." Felicity laughed. "Hey my mum likes you."

"So the gala tonight what's it for?"

"The children of Starling. I think." He frowned slightly.

"Oh!" He turned to look at her excited face. "Can I show you something?"

"Yes."

"It requires going out."

"Okay..."

"We need to take a car."

"Fine we'll go in mine." She smiled as she pulled him to his feet.

20 minutes later they were in the glades, when Felicity had told Oliver to pull up outside some tall buildings, each looked run down like everything in the glades.

"Felicity what are we doing?"

"You said you wanted to do things right for the company, so I wanted to show you something." She grabbed his hand pulling him up the stairs to the building. She pressed a buzzer.

"Hello how can we help you?"

"It's Felicity."

"Felicity! I didn't realise you were in today."

"I'm not meant to be Jane just a quick stop."

"Okay come in." The buzzer beeped and Felicity pulled the door open. The inside was in stark contrast to outside; it was bright and actually looked decent.

"Where are we?" Oliver whispered.

"Welcome to the Children Of Starling orphanage." His mouth fell open.

"We... Pay for this." She nodded.

"You want to know every aspect of the business then I think you need to know that, yes you make profit, but also you employ thousands of people across the world and fund charity projects like this too." She gestured around.

"Can I look around?"

"Of course." She lead Oliver into room after room, showing him how several of the buildings had been merged together as one giant one. How the upstairs were bedrooms, whilst downstairs had a large kitchen, dining room, and several play rooms. They ran into several children along the way all seeming nervous of Oliver, when finally they came to a large room full of children of various ages, plus several adults. An elderly lady made her way over to them carrying a baby.

"Felicity." She hugged her tightly mindful of the child.

"Jane."

"And who might your friend be?" She asked eyeing him up and down.

"This Jane is Oliver, Oliver Queen." She watched as her face morphed into shock.

"Oh my god, I... I am so sorry I didn't recognise you Mr Queen, you do so much for us-"

"Please stop, call me Oliver."

"Oliver." She nodded.

"And I'm sorry I haven't been involved more, this place... Seems marvellous."

"Thank you we try our best." She smiled sadly.

"New addition." Felicity asked.

"Pregnant teenager abandoned her and took off." Oliver's mouth fell open. "We get a lot of sad cases Oliver, the Glades is a messy place, but we try our best to get them adopted or to give them the best start in life." A sudden crash had them all turning around a teenager in a red hoodie by the pool table had broken the cue in half, as another teenager looked at him stunned. Oliver's body tensed but then suddenly a small baby was pushed into his arms.

"Jane's got this." Felicity whispered.

"Roy Harper, you put that cue down now!" Her voice was stern. The whole room silent, the kid in the red hoodie was shaking. "Roy." He slammed the cue down, storming out the room. She turned to the other teenager. "Mitchell, one more performance like that and I will revoke _all_ your privileges."

"But I didn't-"

"I heard you." She said and his head dropped. "Now you either apologise to Roy or maybe next time I won't be there to stop him." She crossed her arms over her chest as Mitchell scurried off.

Oliver stood there stunned as he held the baby awkwardly; he took a deep breath and then cradled her more comfortably near his shoulder rubbing her back. Felicity couldn't tear her eyes off of him, Oliver's strong muscles wrapped around something so tiny and fragile and he was being so tender.

"You seem to be a natural." Jane smiled as she came back to them.

"That was amazingly well handled." He said.

"Oh when you've been doing this as long as I have it's easy."

"What did he say?" Oliver asked.

"Ah." Jane gave him a sad smile. "Roy's a good kid, he needs to find a healthy outlet for his anger."

"His mother died of an overdose and his father beat him so badly that by 12 years of age he had had more broken bones than someone involved in a car accident." Oliver nodded slowly his eyes wondering to the stairs.

"Oh wow, I can't even imagine."

"It certainly gives you perspective." Jane said as she glanced around at every child in the room. Oliver merely nodded unable to speak. A small burp could be heard.

"I think she's just been sick." He span around and Felicity laughed at the trail down his jumper.

"Oh god Oliver! We'll pay to have it cleaned..."

"No no don't be silly, it was lovely to meet you all, and this little one... What's her name?"

"Amy."

"Amy." He smiled as he slowly handed her back to her.

"Thanks for stopping by Fliss, Oliver." The pair waved as they headed for the exit.

"So..." Felicity started as he still smiled beside her.

"So I think I need to look at every single aspect of the company, really learn my way." She nodded. "But I need to find something for me, something as my own thing."

"Good."

That night at the gala was like none other, Felicity had worn a beautiful blue backless dress, her hair half up and half down her glasses removed. He had picked her up and then as soon as they arrived he was whisked off to the investors. Felicity watched as his father took him from one person to the next.

"So are you and Oliver a thing now?" Moiras voice cut through her haze as she watched him walking around the room.

"No Mrs Queen, Oliver and I are friends."

"Friends that turn up together?" She asked smiling broadly, her face lit up like Felicity had never seen before.

"This isn't a date Mrs Queen; he didn't ask me as a date."

"But he did ask you to come?"

"Yes I mean... He did but..." She gave her a knowing smile.

"Have a good evening Miss Smoak." And with that she was gone. Felicity felt her heart rate quicken as she looked back at Oliver to find him smiling at her mouthing I'm sorry. She shook her head beaming; it was a hand on her elbow that caused her to turn away. A tall and handsome gentleman was smiling down at her his eyes sparkling under the lights.

"May I offer the lady a dance?" He said still smiling. She looked at his hand for a second debating with herself. "I mean unless you aren't free, don't want to be stepping on any ones toes, especially not yours." She chuckled softly at his babble.

"Felicity Smoak."

"Ray Palmer." She shook his hand then.

"Wait Palmer Tech?" He nodded. "The youngest multibillion dollar company owner, advance knowledge in technology, Ray Palmer?" He laughed then.

"Yes but that's not how I usually lead a conversation." He said running a hand at the back of his neck seeming a little nervous, and it made Felicity's heart beat a little quicker. He was gorgeous, she couldn't deny that and he had a good hand shake that was something she'd been taught; a good handshake shows a good man. She shook her own head as he tilted his head. "Glad my handshake was firm then."

"Oh god." She looked down then, her cheeks flushing red.

"So that dance?" He asked again. She looked up to find him still smiling, she nodded.

"Okay." And with that he led the way; he literally swept her off her feet as he gracefully led her around the dance floor. She'd never done a proper dance before and she felt the whole room whispering as they stared at her. She kept stealing glances at Oliver to see if he was okay, but every time she looked his smile seemed a little less bright. When the song came to an end, Ray bowed to her and smiled.

"So Miss Smoak, do you think you'd like to maybe get to know each other a little better?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"Well Mr Palmer-"

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you could take your seats dinner is to be served."

"I guess I'll see you around." And with that she walked off with a smile, heading towards her table with Oliver.

The rest of the night was very strange; Oliver gave a beautiful heartfelt speech. He talked about the glorious things this charity provided so much so it was a record for donations, but Oliver seemed quiet after that as they ate the meal in relative silence. She didn't know what had happened or changed but she placed a hand on his knee, squeezing as she smiled and he returned it but his eye lacked the sparkle from earlier. The rest of the table chatted about business, several looking bewildered by Felicity's computer talk, and Moira and the ladies frowning slightly as they spoke of luxuries that Felicity didn't know.

Then just after dessert, Laurel sat beside them, and Oliver's fake smile came into place, Felicity hated that smile. Laurel leant in close talking to only him, as his mother and father whispered on the opposite side of the table, their eyes flickering between the 3 of them. Suddenly Felicity felt very awkward, she shifted in her seat slightly and for the first time all evening she felt out of place. She got up from her seat, excusing herself from the table and headed for the exit. She was just pulling her coat on when Oliver arrived.

"Felicity? Where are you going?"

"Home." She said not meeting his eyes.

"But why?" She looked up then, a bright red lipstick mark at the corner of his mouth and her heart sank like she'd never thought it would.

"Why did you invite me here Oliver?" He frowned then.

"Because you know I hate these things and at least my mum can't get on my back."

"So I'm just a Laurel substitute, that's what you're saying?" She asked trying to remain calm.

"No, I mean I didn't even know she'd be here." She sighed then pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't belong here." She gestured to the room.

"Wait what?" He frowned even harder; she could see he had no idea.

"Starling's elite. I'm a girl from Vegas Oliver. A guy like you should be with a girl like Laurel."

"Felicity I don't understand." He took a step closer.

"I'm stood here in a $100 dollar dress, and you're all probably wearing 10 if not 100 times that."

"What are you talking about? You've never bothered about this before."

"And that's the point, I'm not Oliver. Money doesn't bother me but clearly in this world it matters." She gestured around, Oliver stepped closer towards her. "I can see it in there... I'm just an IT girl, you're Oliver Queen-"

"You aren't just an IT girl." He grabbed her face his hands cupping her cheeks. She let her eyes flutter closed. "You're the person that believes in me, knows exactly what to say, or what to do to help me." He whispered. She opened her eyes, his face was so close, his eyes flickered to her lips but all she could see was the bright red lipstick mark at the corner of his mouth. She stepped out his hands, watching his face drop almost painfully.

"We'll always be friends Oliver." She licked her thumb bringing it up to the stain. He frowned again. "But here tonight, I don't know and I _never_ want to be in _this_ position again." She wiped away the lipstick as he stared into her eyes. "Lipstick." She whispered, and his eyes widened.

"Laurel she-"

"You don't need to explain, you and Laurel have a lot of history." She pulled her hand away and he caught it.

"Felicity I'm sorry." He said it so softly and tenderly. "I clearly misjudged this situation, it won't _ever_ happen again." She frowned unsure what he meant, he let go and took a step back. "Goodnight." And with that he turned his back and walked back into the gala.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for there patience with me on this one... THANK YOU, as always I hope you enjoy it and I'm hoping it works out the way you want but I will repeat things are going to get worse before they get better! SO anyway enjoy!

It had been a week since Felicity started back at work; she didn't even fight Diggle and Oliver as they offered to take her to and from work every day. She didn't receive anymore gifts, in fact she received nothing at all, and there was no evidence of Cooper's existence. It was as if he had disappeared completely, she wasn't stupid enough to think he didn't have a plan or something, that he wasn't making his way to her but she kept trying to keep that fear at bay, reminding herself she wasn't alone. She had people who cared about her, who wanted to protect her, who she could rely on.

Well that's what she told herself, she had just finished work making her way to reception, she had finally read through the reports for Oliver and wanted to talk to him about it. She pulled on her coat, pulled her purse over her shoulder, her laptop bag pulled up on the other and headed for reception. She sat for 20 minutes sifting through the report before she stuffed it back in her laptop bag and with a sigh checked her phone. Nothing. She walked over to reception.

"Hi."

"How can I help you?" The red headed receptionist enquired.

"I wondered if you could tell me where Mr Queen is?" The lady frowned at her.

"He's already left."

"Oh." Felicity said with a frown.

"I'm sorry but I'll have to ask you to leave ma'am."

"I work here."

"Well," she looked her up and down, Felicity could feel the judgement in her tone, "Mr Queen isn't here and I think it's best you go home." She shook her head shocked by the look in her eyes. "Good evening." And with that the receptionist turned to her computer. Felicity blinked before she found herself stood just outside the doors. She grabbed her phone dialling Barry.

"Hey Felicity everything okay?"

"Yes I just… could you swing by and pick me up from work."

"Wait I thought Oliver was meant to be doing that?"

"Me too." She mumbled.

"Well stay where you are I'll come get you, okay?"

"I'll just walk to the shop on the corner you know which one? Grab myself some ice cream."

"Okay I'll pick you up there."

"Thank you."

"No problem." With that she hung up making her way to the shop.

She stepped outside juggling her various bags, Barry wasn't here yet but he wasn't exactly the best with his rental car. She glanced to the road when she felt a tugging on her laptop bag, she span around to see a man his face covered by his hood as he pulled on her bag. Fear ran through her veins when she instinctually dragged it back, her mind racing about all the files in there. When she wouldn't let go the man grasped her arms and she let out a blood curdling scream. Her bags of groceries fell to the floor as her hand landed into her purse and she grabbed the tube just resting inside. The guy seemed to tighten his grip yanking her, his hand shooting out to cover her mouth when she sprayed him in the eyes.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" He screeched instantly letting go of her. This hands flying to his face as he whimpered in pain. She stood there in shock unmoving when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed the guy, she blinked as Oliver stood before her.

"Who sent you?!" He demanded.

"What you talking about?" The guy hissed as Olivers grip tightened.

"Did Cooper send you? Do you work with him?"

"I don't know any Cooper." Felicity watched as Oliver pulled a clenched fist backwards and it was as if her brain finally clicked into place.

"Oliver..." She said it softy placing her hand over his fist. She watched as his rage filled eyes flew to her face, softening slightly. Just then Diggle arrived, and Oliver instantly let go turning his full attention towards her.

"I'll call Lance." Diggle said as he easily span the dude around pushing him face first into the ground. Oliver's hands ghosted over where the guy had gripped her sending a shiver down her spine. She glanced at her ice cream now melting on the floor. She sighed as her eyes went back up to his and she could see the anger still there.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?" He asked through gritted teeth. She stepped back slightly.

"I was going home."

"God damn it Felicity! I was meant to be taking you home!" He said his hands open in front of him flapping in frustration.

"Well the receptionist said you'd left."

"What?"

"She said you'd left me, and asked me to leave."

"She did what?" His arms dropped to his sides fist clenching. "And why the hell did you listen? There is a mad man out there looking for you. Why would you put yourself at risk?" His voice rose and she flinched at the insinuation in his voice.

"Don't you think I know that? I don't need reminding that I'm in danger don't you think I wake up every day in _blinding panic_ in case I wake up tied to a chair in a warehouse again!"He looked a little stunned as she stood there arms crossed over her chest. Just then a car pulled up beside them.

"Hey guys." Barry shouted from inside the car as he rolled the window down, neither answered him as he sat there. " _Okay_... What's going on?"

"Nothing." Felicity replied.

"It's not nothing! He nearly took you!"

"But he didn't! We don't even know if he's working with-" Oliver scoffed loudly. "You know what... I can't..."

"Excuse me?" Oliver said stepping closer. Her hand shot up, she was too angry with him to talk right now. She span around and got into the passenger side of Barrys car. "Felicity, the police-"

"You can handle it, it seems you handle everything else in _my_ life." She said it so bitterly and the look of hurt on his face as Barry pulled away actually made her feel guilty.

* * *

They drove in silence; Barry said nothing to her as he parked nothing as they made their way to her apartment. He only spoke once he'd locked the door behind them.

"I don't think you should have left." Barry said softly spinning round to see her removing her coat.

"If I had stayed I'd have said something I regretted."

"And you don't regret what you just said to him?"

"Barry..."

"Felicity, I can't even begin to imagine what you must be feeling right now. But remember I was there after the last time, I saw what he did to you. I saw the fear every day." She didn't look at him then. "I know you're strong, I know you're independent but I also know that the one person you feel safe with is Oliver."

"But..."

"I don't want to hear any buts sometimes Felicity we need other people, and I'm glad you called me tonight to pick you up, but you gotta cut Oliver some slack." She shook her head. "He's really trying to be here for you, he wants you to be safe and I know it's hard for you to admit but I'm pretty sure you want him to be here too."

"That's the thing Barry, I can want all I like but it _doesn't_ change anything." Barry shook his head.

"Listen, I know you love him." She looked away then. "But right now your sanity, your life, your safety is more important and we both know you feel safe with him, so please just once be selfish and let him."

"Barry..." Her voice was barely audible. "If I let him in... If I be selfish, it's me who's going to get hurt in the end."

"You don't know that."

"I do... He'll be here and I'll rely on him, then when he gets married, I'll be forgotten and I'll have to move on..." Barry walked towards her, engulfing her in a hug.

"Sometimes we have to open our hearts, it's a risk we take but I need you to know I'd rather you were heartbroken over Oliver _any day_ than see the pain and fear in your eyes, on your face, on your body that Cooper Seldon could inflict." The seriousness in his tone threw her completely. "So I'm asking you please, be selfish and let Oliver take care of you." She sighed then tightening her arms around him. She desperately wanted to be selfish wanted to have Oliver take care of her but what would it do to her heart? But was Barry right, is hurting her heart less painful than the torture Cooper could inflict.

"You're right." She whispered into his chest. They pulled apart slightly.

"And if your heart gets hurt I'm always here. You can always come to Central City and get away for a bit." She nodded the unshed tears making her eyes sting. There was a knock on the door and Barry smiled at her knowingly. "We both know who that is; I'm going to head to my room give Joe a call... I'll be back out later." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." She replied as he walked to the spare room. She took a deep breath checking it was in fact Oliver before she opened the door.

"Felicity." He stood there shoulders slumped his hand at the back of his neck.

"Oliver." She pulled the door wider and gestured him to enter. She closed and locked it behind him before she span back around to find him stood there.

"Digs handling Lance."

"Okay." She said hanging her coat and purse up. She pulled out her phone, placing it on the coffee table.

"He's going to let us know if you're needed or anything." She nodded. An awkward silence fell in the room making it slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison. "You go." They did it again and both laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said... I just I got mad because you thought I'd ignored your words of caution. I called Barry to pick me up and as you saw I had my pepper spray, I'm not a complete invalid Oliver." She watched as he frowned stepping closer.

"Felicity, I'm sorry, I don't _ever_ think that... I care about you, your safety is important to me. You're a big part of my life and I want to help anyway I can with this situation because I wasn't there for you last time." He closed his eyes his head dropping to his chest. "You had to go through it all alone and I don't want you to do it again."

"I don't want that either." She admitted and his head shot back up.

"You don't?"

"Oliver I... I have to be strong, I've only had me for so long-"

"I know that, I know."

"I'm used to being alone, people leaving..." He was even closer now. "My dad... Cooper..." _You._.. She didn't finish the sentence as she took a deep breath.

"Hey you're not going to lose me." He gently grasped the tops of her arms and she winced slightly. His eyes snapped to her ivory arms turning slightly purple under his touch. "Felicity he hurt you." Her eyes followed his and she shook her head.

"They're just bruises." She whispered. He pulled his hands away, his face stoic as he took a small step back. "Oliver..."

"I'm so sorry." He didn't look at her.

"This _isn't_ your fault." She said quickly taking a step closer clutching at his arm. "Please don't-"

"I shouldn't have been late! I should have put you first. I should have text, done something!" Suddenly Felicity leant up her hands grasping his face.

"Hey, please don't do this." He stared into her eyes one of his hands resting on top of hers on his cheek, the other falling to her hip. "It wasn't your fault, then and now, none of it. So please don't do this." Her lip trembled as she tried to control her emotions. " _I need you_." The words slipped out of her mouth before she even knew what she had said, she watched as his eyes widened.

"You need me?" He asked his voice a whisper.

"I..." She nodded unable to find the words. "I'm scared Oliver, I'm so _scared_." He could feel her body trembling under his touch.

"I promise you, you have me." His eyes fell to her lips and hers to his. "You can talk to me, I'm here." They inched closer when suddenly Oliver's phone rang. The pair sprang apart, Felicity's heart beating wildly in her chest, _was she just about to kiss Oliver?_ He grabbed his phone.

"What?" He practically growled. "Oh... Really wow, okay... Yes sure, yes I'll text you... Yeh okay. Thanks Dig." With that he hung up.

"Everything okay?"

"The guy has no connection with Cooper."

"So it was just a mugging."

"Yes." He ran a hand down his face. "But I'm going to stay here tonight."

"Oliver, Barry's here you don't have to-"

"No. No more arguments I'm sleeping on your sofa tonight, you've been through a lot lately." She nodded.

"Thank you." She smiled weakly.

"Digs going to get us some food, Chinese okay?" She nodded. "I'll just call Laurel, you should... Errrmm... Probably call Tommy." He said not meeting her eyes.

"Yes... I probably should..." She grabbed her phone off the side. "I'm going to go get changed."

"Okay." She walked to her bedroom Oliver's voice carrying as she stepped inside.

"Hey Laurel it's me..." She closed the door not wanting to hear the conversation.  
She slipped out her dress, pulling her heels off too. She removed all her makeup and freed her hair. She grabbed her pyjamas pulling on a purple tank top and long cotton trousers. She took a deep breath before she called Tommy.

"Well to what do I owe the pleasure?" He answered cheekily.

"I'm calling to let you know, not that you need to know just so you know-"

"Felicity breath." He chuckled and she sighed.

"I was involved in an attempted mugging tonight."

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"I'm okay just a few bruises."

"Was it to do with your ex?"

"No no apparently this was just a mugging... So just a coincidence."

"Oh god! I'll come over, I'll come and spend the night-"

"It's okay Tommy, Barry and Oliver are here."

"Oh... Does Laurel know that?" He asked and she instantly felt bad.

"He's called her; I didn't ask him to Tommy..."

"Hey I'm not judging, with what you've been through and the connection you and Oliver have always had, I get it." She sighed then pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Tommy, nothing's going to happen."

"Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?" She gasped at the bluntness of his tone. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"No it's fine, Oliver and I are friends he's engaged for god sake Tommy. I just I need a friend and he's here."

"I see." She could hear his doorbell ringing through the phone and his footsteps as he obviously made his way over to it. "I gotta go."

"Okay, well I'm sorry Tommy."

"No need to be sorry. Just take care of yourself, and we'll sort Oliver's bachelor party out soon."

"Yes okay, goodnight."

"Night." With that he hung up. Felicity placed her phone down as she noticed her reflection in the mirror, the clear finger marks forming in bruises. She closed her eyes, her mind thinking of the bruises that littered her body last time, the cracked ribs, the pain, the way she looked so vulnerable. She never heard the knock on her door, she never heard it open.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked quietly when he saw her stood there. She turned to him wiping away the tears that had fallen. He rushed towards her and pulled her into his chest as he hugged her. She felt the heat from his body engulf her; she let herself feel safe and secure right there in his arms.

"I'm okay." She said softly pulling away.

"Diggle dropped the food off." He pointed to the kitchen. "And he got ice cream for dessert."

"Really?"

"Yes mint choc chip your favourite." She nodded fighting back the tears again. "We even got enough for Barry too." She smiled again at that.

"Well let's get Barry then."

* * *

The 3 ate together, the guys trying to let Felicity forget everything by reminiscing about the past, talking about the future, never letting her mind rest on her bruises or on Cooper. They watched a random film on Netflix, trying to keep the mood light, when the film ended Barry stretched before rising to his feet.

"Well I'm going to bed guys... Night." He smiled tenderly at Felicity before disappearing.

"I should probably get you some pillows and sheets." She looked at Oliver before rising and going to the closet pulling out random bedding. "Here." She said passing it all to him.

"Thank you." He said placing it on the sofa beside him.

"Well I should probably leave you to sleep."

"No... I mean if you're tired of course you can go..." He ran a hand down his face. She smiled at him tilting her head.

"No it's okay." She sat down beside him on the sofa.

"So..." He said staring at her, his eyes roaming over her and she shivered.

"Work." She blurted out trying to ease this strange tension. "I mean I read the reports on the new project."

"Felicity, forget about it... You've been through a lot recently. _That_ doesn't matter." She blinked at him.

"Of course it matters it's your business." He shook his head.

"Some _things_ are more important than work."

"Oh." _Was Oliver really saying she was more important than his legacy, his family's business?_ She shook her head. "Work helps, keeps my mind." She tapped her head. "Busy."

"Okay, but I don't want you to think you have to do this."

"I wanted to Oliver." He gave her a quick nod. "I read it, I mean I think it's a fabulous idea, your father wants to go into business with Malcolm Merlyn."

"I know."

"And they want to improve the Glades, bring in more business, more jobs... They want to rebuild it all."

"I know, but the figures?"

"They work out, it's going to cost a lot but it seems worth it in the long run, if they get approval from the city council of course."

"They already have." He said softly.

"Then why isn't the project underway yet?"

"Because of me."

"Oh... Why?"

"The clause, they're going to pay residents to leave. Offer them money for their homes and businesses but they'll have to buy them back and we both know how much money that's going to cost." She nodded sadly.

"I know that's what I read too. All those homes, isn't there another way?" He sighed heavily.

"Yes I mean... I suggested we relocate them till there buildings are built, do a street at a time, slow progression and don't kick them out of their homes."

"And my guess your father didn't accept that?"

"No he told me I was using my heart and not my brain, I wasn't thinking for the good of _the entire_ city." Oliver sighed slouching down. "There are so many abandoned homes, the plot he wants to build this super mall on is bare land and I am certain the figures would work out just from making profit on those things but... He won't hear it."

"Have you researched this?" She asked tilting her head. "I mean have you asked builders there costs? Have you seen how long it will take to build each home so you can make a comparison of the figures?"

"I... I started to but I'm not the best at all this."

"You need a team." She smiled softly. "Let me help you."

"Felicity I couldn't ask that..."

"You don't need to." He smiled at her then and she returned it. "You're the man with the biggest heart." She said softly.

"I don't think my parents like that very much." He said his head dropping slightly, Felicity's hand shot out landing over his on his knee.

"You aren't your parents Oliver. We all have to forge our own paths. And you have proven over and over how much this business means to you, the company as a whole. Look at what _you've_ achieved."

"That's thanks to you, you know." She laughed pulling her hand away and he turned to face her taking her hand between his. "The orphanage."

"Yes..." She frowned slightly.

"That falls in this."

"And?"

"I can't let them pull it down." Her frown deepened. "I never left Felicity."

"What?"

"I try and visit it as much as possible... I was pushing for this project, to give those kids, people in that area the best chance at life. But I didn't think my dad would take their homes away and it's all my fault."

"Listen. You're already proving your worth with coming up with this project and seeing as it's yours you need to take command Oliver. I know he's your dad but... You're as much a part of the company as he is." He smiled at her so tenderly her heart beat quicker and she squeezed his hand.

"You always believe in me... You always push me, always support me or tell me when I'm being an idiot-"

"You do the same for me." She whispered.

"But you always have so much belief and you never waver, you never force me into anything..." His eyes saddened, his mind wondering off. "That orphanage changed me, _you_ changed me. You make me into a better man."

"No... I could just see the man you always were." She squeezed his hands again.

"And I can see the amazing woman you've always been, and always will be." His hand moved up to her face pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. The two stared at each other for a long moment before Felicity pulled away standing up.

"I should really be heading to bed, but first thing tomorrow, we'll sort out a team. We'll work out figures maybe even get Tommy involved." Oliver nodded.

"Good night Felicity." He said sorting out the bedding around him.

"Good night Oliver."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm back as always thanks for all the support :)... NOW I hope you enjoy this but I will apologise in advance! I'M SORRY! BUT at least in this you finally get to see some of Olivers POV (in the past) so hopefully you'll get to understand him better :)... anyway here you go...

A week later.

Felicity had been working hard, she'd thrown herself into work keeping her mind busy away from the thought of Cooper, she wouldn't admit that she had stopped going out all together after the mugging last week. Instead she used the work for Oliver as an excuse, Tommy had been ignoring her calls, she couldn't understand what had happened but he hadn't spoken to her since that night. So she had used her own resources, within the company, to help Oliver with his own projections for the project he had altered. She spent nearly all her spare time showing him the figures and everything else, even helping create a presentation for him.

She was typing furiously, trying to make it all perfect for the big presentation later in the week. When a knock came at her door, she frowned glancing at it.

"Come in." She shouted and tentatively the door opened. Tommy stepped in carry bags full of Gig Belly Burger. She frowned as he closed the door behind him. He didn't look his usual self, his clean shaven face was replaced with a stubbled look, he looked tired and his eyes were missing their usual spark.

"Peace offering." He said holding the bag up.

"For what?" She asked tilting her head.

"For ignoring you... I'm sorry. I've been... busy. Things have gotten _complicated_." He sighed and he looked even more of a mess than Felicity had thought. He placed the bags down on her desk. "I'm honestly sorry." He said sitting down in the chair opposite her.

"It's okay... I mean... The world doesn't revolve around my problems." She said giving him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." She could tell he was lying, could see there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Okay. Well let's have lunch then." He nodded grabbing a bag and delving in, she did the same.

"So... You called me about some work project the one between QC and MG."

"Yes, Oliver's project."

"Wait? That was Oliver's project? To destroy the Glades?"

"Yes I mean no... I mean." She shook her head. "Both your fathers twisted his original plan, now I'm trying to find a way they'll back it whilst keeping the best parts of both plans."

"Right... And you need me because?"

"Because who better to the run the project from both companies than the sons." She shrugged. "I thought maybe you'd wanna help him out, maybe you'd enjoy this project."

"Oh right." He said between bites. "So this project?" She grabbed a file from beside her and threw it at him.

"All the information is in there; I'm waiting on a few more figures and making the presentation, wondering if there is anything you want to add?" He nodded slowly.

"Okay, I'll eat and read this."

"No problem." They both ate in relative silence apart from the tapping of Felicity's keys as she typed and ate, ever so often she'd glance at Tommy as he ate and read, taking his time.

"And these figures they're correct?"

"Yep had finance check them this morning, just waiting to hear from your contractors about building time periods."

"I'll give them call; get them to hurry it a long."

"Thank you, anything you'd like to add?"

"The rehab centre, in my mum's honour."

"Yes..."

"You're keeping it?"

"Of course we are Tommy; I wouldn't take that from you." He smiled sadly then.

"Thank you. I see you've had sketches drawn and plans."

"They're pretty much the same, there just minus some of the luxury items like the pure gold and silver stuff." She joked and he laughed a little then. "Seriously Tommy are you okay? You just you don't seem yourself."

"I'm fine. Actually I don't know how I am... when you were mugged, and you called."

"Yes." She said sitting straighter.

"Ollie called Laurel and she turned up at mine."

"Ah the doorbell." He nodded.

"She was... Feeling sorry for herself and we got drunk, and we kissed."

"Oh wow!" Felicity's mouth fell open.

"And-" Just then there was a knock on the door, and then it opened to reveal Oliver stood there a coffee in each hand. Felicity quickly glanced at Tommy and he squirmed in the chair looking a little uncomfortable.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise I was interrupting... yet again. Sorry." He winced a little and Tommy instantly replied.

"Nope, not interrupting anything, nothing at all." Felicity rolled her eyes at him, as Oliver frowned slightly shaking his head.

"I bought coffee, but I see Tommy got you lunch."

"Ah yes, but I can never say no to coffee!" She smiled stretching her hand out as he stepped closer handing her the cup. "Tommy's here to see about the project, The Glades Transformation."

"What do you think?" Oliver asked with a little apprehension as he sat in the seat beside him.

"I..." He looked over at Felicity who smiled at him. She watched as he clearly tried to forget about the conversation they had been having moments before. "I think its brilliant, if all those figures work out and I can get a time frame from the contractors and we somehow pull off that presentation... I think we'll rock it."

"You really think so?" Oliver asked the clear enthusiasm written on his face.

"Yes I think this is a major project Ollie, I think you should be proud."

"Oh wow, do you want to do this with me?"

"Of course I do!"

"We can present together to our fathers, and we can oversee all the work." Tommy nodded eagerly as Felicity sat there with a smile. She took a sip of her coffee and sighed contently. Both guys turned to look at her.

"I love coffee, you guys know this. And this is some damn fine coffee." Both guys laughed and she couldn't help but smile. "So, I'll run through the presentation with you." The guys nodded as she span the screen towards them.

* * *

2 days later.

Felicity was a nervous wreck; the guys had been in their meeting for nearly 2 hours. The presentation itself was only 30minutes long; she'd gone through the entire presentation with them for the last 2 days. She'd triple; no quadruple checked everything to make sure she'd covered it all. Now she was sat here typing, but glancing at her door every so often, praying that everything went well.

She practically jumped out the chair when the door opened.

"How'd it go?" She asked as the pair walked in and closed the door. Tommy rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"They said they'd let us know."

"And?"

"Ray was there." Oliver answered dropping in the seat.

"Why was Ray there?" Felicity asked with a frown.

"He had a meeting after ours, and he was early so our dads let him sit in..." Tommy answered.

"Oh well... He didn't say anything did he?"

"Not to us, he kept speaking to our dads." Tommy replied once more as Oliver sat there.

"They said they'd need some time to run the figures themselves, to make sure our data and everything else was correct... But they'd let us know eventually." Oliver shrugged, the clear disappointment radiating from him.

"Hey it wasn't a no."

"But it wasn't a yes either." Oliver stood up. "I'm gonna go get some work done, I'll see you later Felicity."

"Yes I'll be here." She smiled at him but still his mood didn't improve.

"Later Tommy."

"Later Ollie." With that he stepped out the office leaving the pair.

"So... He seems a little... Off."

"Yes, let's just say our fathers are not open books, and if their questions and scowls were anything to go by..." Tommy shrugged.

"Oh... You never know, you business guys have to have a great poker face so maybe it'll all work out."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up Smoak." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to be positive; you'll see it'll all work out." She smiled then turned back to her computer.

"You truly are a ball of sunshine." He chuckled shaking his head completely in awe. She smiled at him softly, taking in his now less dishevelled look.

"Thank you, but I think you're the charmer among us." He laughed again.

"So Olivers bachelor party?"

"Ah yes... are you still wanting the casino look with hula girls?"

"You still going to dress up as one?" He winked playfully.

"Only if you're shirtless." She didn't even glance at him as she carried on her work.

"I think that's a deal I can work with." He teased.

"Fine, deal." She replied. "So venues?"

"How about Verdant? I mean we may as well use the bar we own but no longer frequent, now we're proper business man." Felicity gave him a pointed look.

"Owning a club is a proper business man." Tommy just grinned at her.

"I'll find us some lovely hula girl waitresses."

"I'll deal with finding the casino tables and decorations. Are you doing the guest list?"

"Sure I'll do the guest list." Tommy smiled wickedly.

"You're going to hire a stripper aren't you?"

"Maybe." She shook her head.

"Fine but I'm not having anything to do with that."

"Deal."

"Good, now are you going to leave me in peace so I can actually get some work done?"

"Okay okay I get the hint." He joked standing up, his hands up in a mock defensive way.

"Well we have a lot to work to do Merlyn." He shrugged.

"Well seeing as I own Verdant that's at least something easily sorted."

"True but you still need to check in with the manager."

"I know, well I'll leave you to it." Tommy walked round placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I'll talk to you soon, and I'll get it sorted."

"Yes good, bye Tommy." She said waving as he stepped out her office.

* * *

Felicity rubbed her temples as she was heading out her office with pile of paperwork in hand. The IT department was now empty, the last of the staff had left and she just needed to file this paperwork correctly on her boss's desk.

"Miss Smoak?" She span around to see Robert Queen and Ray Palmer both staring at her.

"Y... Yes Mr Queen?" She asked standing a little straighter.

"I heard you've been doing an excellent job of running this place."

"Well..."

"Miss Smoak is an excellent worker." Ray said standing a little taller.

"Wait you know of Miss Smoak's work?" Robert asked a little surprised.

"Yes of course, she has some excellent research out there. And when I was here last on my big project she was the most valuable asset to the team." Robert stood there nodding.

"Well Miss Smoak, it would appear you are greatly underestimated in this company..." Felicity stood there a little speechless. "And I think we all know that Oliver and Tommy wouldn't have had half as good a presentation without _you_."

"Wait you know I helped with that?"

"My son was praising you from the start." He replied with a smile. "He wanted to make it very clear that he worked with a team and that you were the head of it, that you helped make the presentation."

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed at the knowledge that Oliver was praising her hard work and not wanting to take any of the credit. "I mean it's easy to work with Oliver and Tommy. Not that they're easy sir. Oh god I mean... We're friends and-" Roberts laughter cut her off.

"Please call me Robert; you've been a part of the Queen family for longer than I can remember Miss Smoak."

"Then call me Felicity." He nodded.

"I knew who you were when you joined the company Felicity, knew you were smarter than your father, and I had seen you occasionally at the mansion growing up but I clearly underappreciated your skill set here."

"Oh no it's fine; I didn't want any favouritism or anything." He smiled then.

"Well how about this deal, if we decide to run with Oliver and Tommy's proposal rather than our own, then I'll make you deputy leader of the project under those two. And I'll make you head of IT."

"Wait? What? You're promoting me?"

"If the proposal goes through, yes, if not then I'll reassess everything."

"Wow I... Just thank you."

"No thank you Felicity, you seem to bring the best out in our boys." She blushed then looking down slightly. "Anyway we should really be getting to our business meeting." He said looking at Ray.

"I'll catch up." He replied and Robert glanced between the pair before nodding and heading to the elevator.

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming back to Starling?"

"Well it's nice to see you too." He chuckled slightly.

"Oh wow, sorry I didn't mean it like that, oh god I say the worst things." He chuckled softly.

"Felicity it's fine, I'm here to tie up some loose ends, it's the last day of the merger. Making sure the team here is fully functional." She nodded then.

"Oh well good luck with that." She said sincerely.

"It was nice to see you again." He said softly.

"Yes, it was nice to see you too."

"And I heard about Laurel and Oliver, I'm sorry." She blinked a little then looking down. She shrugged lightly.

"Well I mean... They have been together for a long time." He leant down placing a kiss to her cheek.

"I still stand by what I said, you two were made for each other." He whispered against her ear before standing straight again. She blushed then unable to stop herself.

"Well I think it's all one sided and you know..." She shrugged.

"I think there is a lot more that you don't see, but being your ex I could." She shook her head. "Well I'll hopefully see you again soon."

"Yes maybe, bye Ray."

"Goodbye Felicity." He said stepping passed her and she made her way into her boss's office.

She was placing the files in their correct cabinets when she felt a presence at the door; she looked up to see Oliver leaning against the door frame. His posture seemed rigid, tense and his face stoic.

"Are you okay?" She asked tilting her head.

"Fine." He replied and she frowned. "Are you ready to go home?" He asked.

"Yep." She said placing the last file in place.

"Unless you're going out with Ray?"

"What? No... Ray is an ex Oliver."

"Well you seemed pretty cosy." He said stepping back to allow her to exit.

"Cosy? More like _awkward._ You're dad just offered me a potential promotion whilst my ex stood there. Yes because that's definitely cosy." She shook her head as she pulled on her jacket shutting down her computer.

"Wait my dad offered you a promotion?"

"Kind of." She smiled to herself. "I'll explain in the car."

"Okay..." She grabbed her purse. "You know I am sorry that you and Ray split up." She froze then in her tracks looking up at him.

"It's been what over 8 months Oliver."

"I know and I didn't know what happened but I am sorry." She nodded frowning slightly. "I just want you to happy, that's all I've ever wanted."

"Well I didn't want to leave Starling or my job." She shrugged lightly trying to not make a big deal out of it. She made to walk towards the door and his hand shot out grabbing her wrist and stopping her dead in her tracks. She turned her head towards him.

"I'm glad you didn't." Her mouth fell open unsure about the weight she felt from his words.

"Me too." She said staring up at him. She watched as the frown appeared once more. "You know everything with your dad and the project will work out right?"

"I hope so."

"Come on." She said gesturing towards the door and slipping out his grasp. He took a deep breath following her lead.

* * *

3 years ago.

Laurel was gorgeous; he knew that, he knew any man would be lucky to have her. She had been actively pursuing him for months now, ever since the last gala, apparently he had changed for the better. He wasn't the child he used to be, and he was the kind of man who she could see a future with now.

But Oliver couldn't get his mind off a particular, now blonde, friend. He'd noticed this little distance growing between them since the night of the gala, but he wasn't going to let her go not like he stupidly did last time. He groaned thinking about their kiss at university, about how her body felt against his. Then he remembered seeing her dance with Palmer, and how much it hurt him when she said she never wanted to be put in that position again.

He glanced at the clock, it was 7pm and he was still at the office reading through his paperwork. He was proving he could take this all serious; he had to prove he was good enough. His phone beeped.

_Drinks? L xxx_

Oliver sighed, Laurel was really pushing for something to happen.

_Swamped with work sorry O x_

He sighed when his phone went off once more he grabbed it and instantly smiled when Felicitys name flashed on screen.

_Remember to eat; you don't live at QC xo_

_How did you know I was still here? Xo_

_Because I know what you're like just remember to eat please xo_

He didn't reply then instead finally making his mind up, he grabbed his keys and headed out.

He was stood outside Felicity's door 20 minutes later, a pizza and a pint of mint choc chip ice cream. He was going to do it, he was finally going to ask her out, finally get enough courage to tell her how he felt, tell her how he hadn't been with another since their kiss, how he couldn't think about any other woman. He stood there silently trying to psych himself up; he took a deep breath as he knocked on the door. The door fumbled slightly before it opened, Felicity stood there purse in hand. Her hair was a mess, her tank top had been thrown on quickly and was inside out, and her pyjama pants were hanging loosely from her hips, it was clearly apparent she was wearing no underwear. Oliver shuffled slightly.

"Sorry I normally have the money ready but it was my fault I got distrac-" Her mouth fell open as she looked up to see Oliver.

"That would be my fault." Palmer was stood behind her shirtless, wrapping his arms around her waist leaning down to kiss her neck. He was too late, he'd misread the entire situation, she clearly didn't feel the same way.

"Oliver." She managed to stutter out, frozen in place pushing Ray away. He glanced up then standing straighter taking a step back.

"Mr Queen, oh sorry. I didn't realise it was you." Oliver's mind was racing, _how long had they been together? When did this even happen?_ "I'll give you two a chance to talk." Ray said sliding away.

"I'm sorry." She said blushing pulling her pants higher up.

"No totally my fault I should have checked you weren't... busy." He couldn't believe his eyes; his heart was pounding in his chest as he looked at his friend.

"No no I should have told you about Ray and I."

"It's none of my business." It came out snappier than he had planned and the look on her face told him it had.

"We've been dating for the last 3 months... It's no-"

"Good, I'm glad you found someone." She frowned slightly at him as her hand shot out resting on his arm.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, stepping away from her touch feeling it burn him and reminding him she wasn't his.

"Here you guys might as well make the most of it." He handed her the food.

"I can't do that-"

"No no I insist." He practically pushed it into her arms as he backed off. "Well I... I'll talk to you soon." With that he span on his heels and practically sprinted from her.

"Oliver." He heard her faintly call as he pushed through the door to the stairs running down them 2 at a time.

Oliver was sat in a dinghy bar, drowning his sorrows. He had been drinking for hours, sat on the stool staring into space trying to get the image of Palmer wrapped around Felicity out of his mind. The bar man came over to him, pouring him another whiskey.

"I just found out the woman I like is sleeping with one of my competitors, and that she clearly doesn't like me."

"Right."

"Not that you care, you just run this bar."

"Manage it actually, and this isn't my real job. This is just me doing a favour from a friend." Oliver looked the dude up and down, he was ginormous, and his arms looked like tree branches.

"So what do you really do?"

"Security."

"Makes sense with those _guns_. My family's actually looking for new security, do you have a name?"

"Yes I do, do you?"

"Oliver Queen." He said sticking out his hand.

"Ah the Queen family I should be honoured. John Diggle." He shook his hand firmly.

"My family aren't that great..." He mumbled downing his drink in one.

"You might want to go steady with those there's a lot of press waiting outside, waiting for your mistake." Oliver laughed.

"They all know what I'm like..." He slurred slightly as his phone buzzed.

_Please tell me it's not you in a bar right now xo_

_It's my life Felicity xo_

_Yeh a life you're meant to be making better xo_

Instantly he felt guilty, felt like he was letting her down. But why did it matter when he was doing it all for her, and he couldn't have her anymore?

"One more please John. Then I shall be on my way."

"Would you like me to call a cab to the back? So the press don't follow you."

"That would be great, thank you." He slowly nursed his drink, sipping at it when his phone buzzed. He looked at the name on screen sighing a little but ignoring it.

"Cabs here dude."

"Thank you John." Oliver said slipping him $100.

"Hey that's way too much."

"Keep it." He said waving him off.

Oliver had made his mind up, well actually he hadn't somehow he'd asked the taxi driver to bring him here and now he was stood outside her apartment. He knocked, leaning on it slightly, he was drunk but he didn't care anymore. The pain had gone and all that mattered was fun. The door opened.

"Oliver." She said a little surprised. Suddenly his lips came crashing onto hers as he pushed her back into the apartment. She kissed back with just as much ferocity. He kicked the door closed with his foot as he pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers. "Ollie." Oliver pulled back then taking in the slightly dishevelled look of Laurel before him. His heart sank, it wasn't the girl he truly wanted but why couldn't he have some fun. He smiled at her clearly still drunk and she practically ran at him. He caught her lifting her easily, her legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned.

"Bedroom." He growled against her lips.

"Second door on the left." She mumbled capturing his lips once more, her nails scraping against his scalp almost painfully. He swayed slightly as he made his way to her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As always thank you for your continued support. This is sort of a filler but it's needed to just show contrast to things later, also this might not be what people expect but next week I promise...

Felicity sat staring out the window of her office; she'd really been trying to keep herself busy in the past week with planning Oliver's bachelor party. But ever so often she felt her chest tightening as her mind wandered to the past, to the thought of Cooper and what he planned to do to her, she shuddered taking a deep breath. She'd pretty much isolated herself since her mugging; she never went anywhere apart from work and her apartment. She knew it shouldn't get to her but it did, and as she glanced around to the city below she started to feel nauseous. A knock on her door caused her to jump; she span around to see Captain Lance stood there waiting.

"Felicity."

"Captain." She gestured to the spare seat as he walked in closing the door behind himself. She moved to her own chair both sitting. "What can I do for you?" She asked softly.

"We may have had a potential sighting." She nervously tapped her fingers on the desk, trying to hide the rising panic.

"Where?" She said barely whispering it out.

"Coast City, possibly trying to get on a ship out of the country." She nodded unable to find the words. "The officers there are looking out for him, making their enquiries. I just thought I should let you know."

"That's fine." She nodded, her door flew open and Oliver stood in the door way.

"Mr Queen?" Quentin asked with a frown.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to... Just you... is everything okay?"

"Fine." Felicity said a little too quickly and he frowned.

"I was just letting Miss Smoak know about our progress on her case."

"Oh." Oliver stepped in closing the door.

"He's been spotted in Coast City." She answered.

"A potential sighting." Quentin added. Oliver nodded walking towards Felicity. "The guy from the car accident has been recommitted, the mugger well he's been released with a caution." Felicity merely nodded. "We finally got your files..." Quentin said as he slowly pulled out a file from his jacket.

"What do you need those for?"

"We wanted to make sure we had everything." His eyes looked sad and she knew he'd seen those photos.

"You wanted to know how dangerous he was." She said and he just nodded. Oliver grabbed her shoulder squeezing lightly; she could see his thumb running over his fingers, his nervous twitch. She put her hand out to take the files.

"Felicity you don't have to look." Quentin said slowly.

"Everything in that file, I lived through; I don't need to read it."

"Then why do you want to see it."

"Because Oliver and Diggle may find it useful, I presume these are copies and all the secure police stuff removed?"

"Of course." He nodded, slowly she handed the files to Oliver. He released her shoulder, but he didn't open them merely held it.

"Well then Captain, thank you for coming to see me." She stuck her hand out and he shook it as he rose to his feet.

"No problem, I'll keep you informed Miss Smoak and I really do hope we catch him soon. Goodbye" Quentin looked over at Oliver giving him a nod which he reciprocated, before he slowly made his way to the exit. Once the door closed again Oliver was sitting in the seat Quentin had been in.

"You don't have to look not if you don't want to, just hand it to Dig." Oliver looked up at her.

"Do you want me to?" She shrugged lightly, she didn't want him to look at her with those pitiful eyes but then at least he would understand.

"If it will help you to understand… yes." She said it softly, and then turned back to her computer. She busied herself as he slowly opened the file.

She wasn't really paying attention to her work, as she watched him sliding through the images. The ones with her split lip, the black eye and cut on her cheek; the ones of her bruised ribs, mottled blacks, purples and yellow against her cream skin and the burns on her wrists and ankles from the binds. She stopped typing when she saw that hardened look in his eyes, when she saw him rubbing his thumb over his fingers more frantically. He turned the images over, no longer able to look at them and then he skimmed the file before he gently closed it. His finger and thumb still rubbing together as he took a shaky breath and Felicity leant forward covering his hand with hers stopping his movement.

"I'm sorry." He said it so quietly, and then their eyes met and she saw the pain and anguish swirling round them. The guilt radiating from him and she squeezed his hand.

"It wasn't your fault, I just... It's easier than me explaining every detail." He planted his other hand on top of hers squeezing it lightly.

"I promise we'll catch him, he won't ever do this again. No one will." She swallowed thickly nodding.

"Thank you." She smiled tenderly. Just then her door opened and Tommy came rambling in.

"I am here to-" He stopped instantly noting their joined hands. "I'm sorry, I should have knocked." Oliver slowly pulled his hands away grabbing the file and standing.

"It makes a change for me to not be the one interrupting." Oliver joked slightly and Tommy smiled, chucking a little.

"I just came to see if I could give you a lift home Felicity, maybe talk this big guys bachelor party through?" He teased.

"I mean, yes sure if that's okay with Oliver?" She turned to speak to him. "Then you don't have to give me a lift back."

"That's fine." Oliver said with a smile. "I'll leave you guys to it; I'll give _this_ to Diggle." He held up the file and she nodded. "Night guys."

"Night." The pair replied as he stepped out the room.

"So you ready to leave?" Tommy asked.

"Yep let me just finish this and then we can head out." Tommy nodded with a smile, taking a seat opposite her.

* * *

"So the guests are invited?" Felicity asked him as she threw her coat over the sofa.

"Yep and you have the food sorted?"

"Yes of course, it's all ordered."

"And you have your outfit sorted?" He teased.

"Bikini top and hula skirt... it wasn't hard." She remarked getting a glass of water. "Do you have your shorts sorted?"

"Damn right I do." He winked and she rolled her eyes playfully. "So seeing as we have established we have Ollie's bachelor party pretty much sorted, how about we go out and get some food?" Felicity froze.

"I..."

"We can go to that new restaurant." She didn't reply as she felt all her muscles tightening, as her heart beat a little quicker. "Are you okay?" He asked coming to stand beside her in the kitchen.

"I... I haven't been out much." She whispered not looking, instead forcing herself to breath.

"Hey you have me; I can call Diggle and ask him to send a guy there to meet us..." She nodded, still feeling unnerved. "And it's just food Felicity… with me." He smiled softly not touching her.

"I just haven't... I've..."

"I know and it's okay, well seeing as I'm in a suit I think I'm sorted but maybe you want to dress up? Help you relax a little." She nodded heading straight for her bedroom, she could do this. She could go out with Tommy and eat. She could enjoy herself, Cooper wouldn't ruin her life.

* * *

Felicity was wearing a pink floor length gown, her hair down, her glasses off. She had just stepped out of Tommy's car, as he came around to meet her. The press as usual were out for Starlings rich and famous. She had been a part of this world for years now, known as the billionaire's poor friend but she wasn't expecting the number of press snapping photos. Their flashes so bright and a constant stream, she felt her chest tightening as they seemed to get closer and Tommys grip on her waist slipped. She was swarmed instantly, and her heart raced, she could make out the odd sound but all she felt was blinding panic.

She gasped unable to move, the flashes never stopping as she felt herself drop to the floor her head spinning and heart beating so fast she thought it might it jump out of her chest. She felt hands grabbing her, various ones all cold and horrible. She pulled away from them all, her vision blacking out completely unable to focus. She slammed her eyes closed, and she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her skin, rough and warm and familiar. She was scooped into their arms, pulled against a warm broad chest. She automatically clutched to his shirt, her head lolling to the side and she felt like she was floating as he moved. The noise of the crowd disappeared as she focused on the breathing of the man holding her. She used the rise and fall of his chest to even out her breathing, her eyes never opening, her grip getting tighter.

"Felicity." He spoke so softly. "Felicity please open your eyes." His grip tightened on her and she slowly opened her eyes. They were inside the restaurant, in what appear to be an office. He ever so gently walked them to the sofa, he tried to ease her down but she clutched at his shirt her heart beating dangerously quick again. His hands came to cover hers, removing them from his shirt holding them as he sat beside her. "Are you okay?" He asked moving his thumbs gently rubbing her hands.

"Oliver..." It came out faintly. "Thank you." He smiled a little. "I..."

"It's the first time you've been out properly." She nodded.

"Where's Tommy?" She asked looking around. "Where are we?"

"We're inside the restaurant, this is the manager's office. Tommy is downstairs with Laurel; they're getting us a booth in the back away from prying eyes."

"Oh." She finally took in his appearance; he was wearing a black suit and white dress shirt, the top buttons open. "I ruined your evening with Laurel." She said looking down and removing her hands from his. She saw the way his hands stayed in that position before he slowly pulled them back.

"You didn't ruin anything; we're all going to have dinner together." Felicity fidgeted, not liking the sounds of that. "Prove to yourself you can stay out, that _he_ doesn't have control over what you do Felicity." She heard the venom in his words then, and she looked up. "I know you're a lot stronger than you think and if tonight proved anything, I've always got your back." She nodded.

"The press, I wasn't expecting it."

"As soon as Laurel and I are around things get a little... wild, plus the rumours." Felicity shook her head; the press had the same rumours of them having an affair, being lovers, since she was teenager.

"I see... And I guess they know about Cooper too." He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, none of it. All that matters is we go back out, your head held high and you have a lovely meal." She nodded again standing up, her legs shaking, feeling a little cold and then suddenly his suit jacket was placed over her shoulders.

"Oliver no..." She tried to shrug it off and his hands landed on her shoulders.

"No your system just went through a lot, you'll warm up quicker." He directed her to the door before he let go and stepped in front of her. "Ready?"

"Yes." She whispered. He opened the door and they both stepped out, no one even looked in their direction all carrying on as normal. A passing waiter led them to a private booth where Laurel and Tommy were sat opposite each other having a hushed conversation.

Tommy stopped as soon as he saw her, rising to his feet to engulf her in a hug. She squeezed back as he whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry; I should have got the press to back off. I should have known what to do rather than-" She pulled back looking him in the eyes.

"It's okay, I'm okay." She saw the slight apprehension in his face and she tried her best to give him a reassuring smile. "I promise." He let her slide into the booth first sitting beside Laurel as Oliver slide next to her and Tommy beside Felicity.

"Are you cold?" Laurel asked with a frown. Felicity looked down forgetting about Oliver's jacket.

"Oh yes sorry, I was... _Here_." She slipped it off her shoulders handing it back to Oliver. He gave her a look and Laurel stared at him, before he took it and pulled it on.

"I bet you're dying of embarrassment right now Felicity?"

"Laurel." Oliver said.

"What? She has a right to know she's all over the gossip magazines." Felicity sighed pulling out her phone; there were various photos of her on the floor, claiming she was drunk, in Oliver's arms. She sighed rubbing her temple.

"Are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"Fine." Felicity mumbled as she tampered with her phone, hacking all the sites and crashing them till she could completely remove them. Laurel stared at her like she was completely impolite at doing that, but she managed to converse with the two guys. Felicity however sat there silently, feeling completely and utterly embarrassed.

* * *

It was a couple of hours later; they were perusing the dessert menu. Felicity had been unusually quiet even she knew that, but she had joined in on the talk of The Glades Transformation project, even Laurel seeming completely enthusiastic about it sliding closer to Oliver. Tommy took Felicity's hand in his as it rested under the table, stopping her from jabbing her nails into her palm. Laurel noticed and immediately she moved further into Olivers side.

"You smell like vanilla, sweetie, I love vanilla." She leant up whispering into his ear not so subtly.

"That would be Felicity." He said sitting a little straighter, effectively moving away from Laurel, her hand landed on his thigh and she squeezed. "Laurel we're in company." He tried to say it hushed but it didn't work. He pushed her hand gently further down his thigh to his knee and they watched as Laurel pulled away from him, her eyes landing on Tommy, then to Felicity. She shuffled uncomfortably under her gaze.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Felicity said instantly getting to her feet.

"You haven't even had dessert yet." Laurel said staring at Tommy who was up on his feet too.

"You can stay, I'll just catch a cab."

"No." Oliver replied a little too sharply and all 3 looked at him. "Digs got the car outside he can take you home, then he can come back for us."

"No I'll take her man." Tommy insisted.

"No okay." Felicity stepped passed them both. "I'm not some toy; I'll make my own way. Thank you for the lovely meal Tommy, and the company Laurel and Oliver." She turned around walking off without another word. She stopped short of the doors, seeing the press waiting outside.

"Can I help you Felicity?" She jumped a little not noticing Diggle stood there.

"I... I want to go home."

"Want me to take you?"

"No I'll get a cab, well then I insist I shall call one for you and when it arrives I'll escort you out." She nodded.

"Thank you Dig." She said softly and he smiled at her before pulling his phone out.

When Felicity finally for home, she pulled the dress off herself, kicked her heels off and dropped into bed with a grunt. Tonight had been terrible, she grabbed her tablet from the bedside cabinet keeping her mind busy once more as she searched and destroyed all photos of her, praying that Oliver bachelor party was better.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO here it is, it's the bachelor party time, the thing that's been long awaited :P SO I hope you enjoy it... just please keep telling yourselves thing shave to get worse before they get better... THANK YOU as always for the support

The Bachelor Party

The party was in full swing, Verdant had been decorated in a Hawaiian holiday type theme, fake palm trees, waitresses wearing bikinis walking around, and coconuts instead of glasses but the dance floor had various casino tables. The perfect mix of what Tommy had planned. The club was packed with party goers and customers, the bachelor group were all in brightly coloured Hawaiian shorts, either shirtless or with shirts open. Felicity was stood there in her fake coconut bikini top, a thick floor length grass skirt, with bright coloured flowers around her wrists, and a flower in her hair plus the flowers draped around her neck to signify the bachelor party's official guests. She had kept her end of the bargain, and Tommy had come in bright blue and white patterned shorts completely shirtless apart from the flowers around his neck, and he had took in hers winking at her.

The guests had all appeared before Oliver had arrives, who was as usual fashionably late. Felicity hadn't even seen him; she'd been too busy making sure all the staff were okay, that all the guests had drinks and basically being the perfect hostess. The crowds were swarming around verdant, but she could see Diggle and various men by the doors. His eyes never left hers and she should be scared, she should find it creepy but she didn't; she felt safe. And even though the crowd was loud and large, she wasn't going to be scared this time, she had to do this for Oliver but most importantly herself but she couldn't deny that maybe the cocktails were helping with the buzz in her system.

She was stood on the dance floor swaying slightly to the music, when she felt a pair of hands grab her hips. She stiffened instantly as she felt the hands rubbing against her bare skin, and then the presence of a guy behind her. She quickly span in his arms instantly washed with relief when she saw his face, not recognising him.

"Wow buddy, I think you should at least buy me a drink before you get all _handsy_." His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"Oh wow, you aren't Cindy!" His hands flew off her skin. "I am so sorry! I thought you were my girlfriend, she's wearing a very similar outfit." He looked sheepishly around and Felicity couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Sorry. I shouldn't be laughing." She smiled between laughs and the guy smiled back.

"I'm just so glad you don't think I'm a pervert or something, plus that smile's worth the embarrassment."

"Smooth, flirting whilst you have girlfriend." She shook her head. Then suddenly she felt a huge presence by her side, she glanced up to see Oliver. He was wearing tanned shorts, a white shirt open, the flowers draped around his neck with lipstick kisses all over his chiselled chest. She swallowed thickly noting his angry face and fists clenched at his sides.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked through gritted teeth. The guy looked him up and down before standing straighter.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Well I'm the guy who's asking who you are after harassing my friend here."

"Excuse me, said friend can speak for herself thanks!" She snapped and Oliver turned to face her.

"He was touching you."

"And? So what? Am I not allowed to be touched now?" They were getting closer and closer to each other. The guy glanced to Felicity who was stood there arms crossed, and Oliver who was towering over her.

"Well I'm sorry to have got in the way of this chemistry." He gestured between the two. "I mean the sexual tension coming off you two could probably cause a fire." Both their heads snapped towards him as he skulked off.

"What do you think you were doing Oliver?" She asked.

"I was looking out for you."

"Really? Because the way you behaved... It was like..." She stopped shaking her head, spinning on her heels and heading towards the bar. He followed her not letting her go.

"Like what?" He asked and she carried on, only stopping once she had grabbed her clutch. "Like what Felicity?!"

"Like you were a jealous boyfriend!" She shouted and instantly he froze.

"I... We're... not... I."

"I am very acutely aware of that Oliver!"

"Felicity..."

"No okay? This is your bachelor party, you are the one getting married in 4 weeks, and you're the one who has no right to... to act like that, to toy with my emotions like _that_." Her arms moved animatedly. Slowly his hands cupped her cheeks, and his thumbs affectionately rubbing her cheek bones. Her breath hitched, the way he was staring at her had her heart pounding.

"Felicity." He said it so tenderly like it was the only thing he could say and then she focused. Her head pounding to the music in the club, he was in his bachelor party gear, _he was taken_. She pulled out his hands, shaking her head.

"I need some air." She span on her heels not once looking back as she headed for the exit.

"Felicity are you okay?" Diggled asked her at the entrance.

"I just... I need some air." He glanced back behind her; she had no doubt that Diggle had seen their exchange.

"You shouldn't go out there alone, I'll come with-"

"Please Diggle just 5 minutes." He looked at her as her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"5 minutes or otherwise I'll be out there." She smiled a little before she stepped out.

* * *

The cool air sobered her up instantly. It wasn't too cold, but not exactly warm either but with her skin exposed it was a nice shock to the system. She walked down the road, trying to clear her mind off of Oliver, of what his jealous behaviour could mean. She sighed heavily as she walked further down the street when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, she dropped her clutch as one hand covered her mouth as she was dragged into the alley beside Verdant.

"Quiet babe. We don't want to draw too much attention." Instantly she recognised his voice, her blood ran cold, a shiver running down her spine as his grip loosened.

"Scream and I'll blow your pretty little head off. Even if it is blonde now, you'll always be my black haired Goth." She struggled against him and his hand on her mouth tightened. She felt something cold being pressed into her side as she tried to bend away from it. She tilted her head slightly, stilling as her eyes caught sight of a gun. " _Now_ you're silent." He laughed a little manically into her ear. "I hate this blonde look; it's for _him_ isn't it?" She shook her head. "Don't lie; I've seen how you two are. You're _fucking_ him behind mine and Laurels back aren't you?" His hand moved from her mouth banding around her chest.

"No." She said sternly.

"Well you're going to come with me or I won't hesitate in putting a bullet in Ollie." His voice was full of detest and hatred. "First thing we'll do is dye that hair of yours, make you the girl you truly are not this _slut_ for him."

"Cooper." He pushed her towards the alleys entrance.

"Now now Fliss remember what I said." He pushed the gun further into her side and just at that moment Oliver came walking passed his eyes darting down the alley and he froze.

"Let her go Cooper." He said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry Queen but you don't get _my_ girl."

"She isn't anyone's girl, she's her own person." He shot back as he stepped closer. Cooper raised the gun to her head.

"Back off or I'll shoot her."

"Oliver don't." Felicity pleaded but he ignored her, giving her a look to tell her it was all okay.

"You won't do that." Oliver replied.

"No, but I wouldn't stop myself from shooting you." With that he turned the gun towards Oliver letting off a shot. It rang in Felicity's ear making her recoil from it, but Coopers grip held onto her like a vice.

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed and suddenly his hand was back over her mouth as he pulled her around pushing her further in the opposite direction.

"I told you to be quiet!" He said hitting her in the side, winding her. She desperately tried to look back to see if Oliver was okay but Cooper kept on shoving her, taking her further into the alley, around a corner and out onto the street. "Get into the car." He demanded pointing to the car in front of them. She made for the passenger side when he stopped her. "Drivers side! And no funny business." She gave a sharp nod, the pain in her chest at not knowing if Oliver was okay eating away at her more than her fear of Cooper and what he would do. She slipped in behind the wheel and he handed her the keys. "Floor it; get us out the city, fast and no heroics." He said pointing the gun at her head. She shakily turned the key in the ignition the engine coming to life; she clipped in her seat belt calming herself. She pulled off, quickly making her way through the traffic. She took shaky breathes as she glanced in her rear view mirror the flashing red and blues gaining on them.

"Cooper it doesn't have to be like this." She said keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yes it does babe." He said staring at her. She swallowed thickly as the sirens starting to scream signifying how close they were. "FUCK!" He shouted hitting the dashboard. Felicity jumped at the sudden outburst the car swerving slightly. "Keep your eyes on the good damn road!" He screeched.

"Cooper, you don't need to do this."

"Yes I do babe, for us." And suddenly he was leaning out the window, shooting at the police cars even clipping some innocent drivers. Felicity kept her eyes open searching, thinking, she was petrified. She could feel her legs shaking, the fear and adrenaline coursing through her veins but she needed to take control. She needed to figure out what to do, Cooper was clearly more unhinged than she thought he was shooting at innocent people and planning on taking her to god knows where. She took in the scenery around her the large buildings starting to fade, the police officers pulling back as Cooper leant back into the car, reloading the gun. Felicity took a hard right, the bullets slipping out his hands and he stared at her. His hand reached out slapping her hard across the cheek and that was it, she knew she only had one option. Crash the car.

"Stupid bitch!" He screamed at her and she stared at him as he leant down to pick up the bullets straining against his seat belt. She took a deep breath, relaxing her body for the impact to come then she turned suddenly knowing the risk to innocent bystanders would be minimal. Time slowed as the brick wall of the park came hurtling into view. Coopers head shot up and he screeched, his hands covering his face as they hit the wall with the loud thud the air bag deploying straight into Felicity's face.

* * *

Felicity blinked, her face resting on the air bag. She tilted her head to the side; Cooper was out cold slumped in his seat. She reached over unclipping her seat belt mindful of all the shattered glass. Bricks and debris littered the car as she pushed the car door open and slipped out. It was dark, her head hurt as she slowly started to limp away. Her mind was hazed but she knew she needed to get away from Cooper. She took another step when a pair of arms banded around her.

"No!" She shouted as he laughed.

"You'll never get rid of me Felicity." Cooper whispered. She felt her adrenaline starting to soar again. He slowly lifted his hand tenderly rubbing her cheek. She stiffened instantly and finally her brain clicked into gear. She threw her bent elbow back hard into his stomach; she heard the wind rush out of him. She lifted her heeled foot bringing it down even harder onto his toes. He grumbled in pain and the she threw her head back, in his distracted state he didn't notice. Her skull smashed into his nose and he screamed in pain, his arms finally releasing her and without even looking around she ran. Her muscles ached, her head pounding but she just kept running, she turned her head to see him not far behind and she ran into something hard. She screamed when arms wrapped around her.

"Hey, hey Felicity it's me." She looked up her eyes meeting Oliver's blue ones and her lip trembled as the relief washed over her.

"Give her back Queen." She heard Cooper shouting, suddenly Felicity was span behind him as Oliver stepped forward. Cooper never slowed down as he came running at him, Oliver merely stepped forward fist clenched tight as he punched him square in the face. He dropped to the floor instantly, Oliver went to drop with him, to hit him again but Felicity stepped forward grabbing his arm.

"Oliver." She whispered, and instantly he stopped turning to her and he pulled her into his bare chest as she let the sobs of relief over take her. She quickly checked to see he wasn't harmed.

"He missed me Felicity. You're safe now; you did a stupid thing crashing that car." He mumbled as he wrapped his arm around her and spoke into her hair.

"She did the right thing." Diggle replied gun drawn aimed at Cooper's unconscious form. Diggle stepped closer, placing his hand on Felicity's back for a brief second. "She was calm, collective and she did what she was supposed to rather than panicking. You did good girl." He reassured her as he stepped closer to Cooper.

"I just... I couldn't let you down." Oliver froze.

"Me?" He asked with a frown.

"I couldn't let you get hurt in vain, I'd... I'd never have coped if you had gotten hurt and I hadn't have done everything possible for me to escape." He shook his head.

"I was meant to protect you, not put you in this position."

"I protected myself, and you were there when I needed you most Oliver." He pulled her slowly into his chest again, as he felt her body shaking from the shock.

"You'll always be a hero to me Felicity." He kissed the crown of her head as the police sirens finally started to draw closer.

* * *

"No Tommy we're okay, I'm going to take Felicity home and I already called Laurel, told her I was staying there just for tonight. Yes of course, I mean if it's no trouble, yes thanks man, I will. Bye." He hung up the phone and turned to Felicity in the taxi. The doctors have given them the all clear, advising Oliver ice for his hand and Felicity to rest. Oliver's shirt was draped over Felicity's shoulders, the shock had made her cold, and she was leaning into his side as his arm was wrapped around her.

"So is Tommy okay?"

"He wished you well said he'd visit tomorrow and he's glad we're both okay."

"Good." She nodded slowly.

"And he's going to make sure Laurels okay, check in on her for me."

"Okay." She whispered suddenly going a little tense.

"It's okay now Felicity, you heard Lance he's been transferred and he won't be getting out any time soon."

"I know... But what happened to the guy from all those years ago? 5 years and he turned into _that_."

"We all change Felicity, it's what we do. He just changed for the worst that's all."

"He thought we were fucking." She said bluntly, and she felt Oliver stop breathing for a second.

"What makes you say that?" He said just barely whispering.

"He... He said it plain as day, just that I... I changed my look to be with you so you'd like me." She scoffed shaking her head. Oliver chuckled a little. "What?"

"I always liked you..." Now it was her time to freeze. "As you I mean, I always liked who you were underneath all the... masks, just the girl I grew up with." She smiled sadly sitting up, and out of his personal space. She looked out the window, as she pushed his arm from around her. "Felicity?" Maybe it was the painkillers, the adrenaline, maybe even that she thought he might have died or she was going to but she was sick of lying, sick of having to keep pretending. She sighed staring out the window unable to meet his gaze.

"I always liked you too Oliver."

"Good, glad to know it was a mutual appreciation." He chuckled, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the serious look on her face.

"Yes..." She shook her head. "I always had a crush on you, always thought about you as _more_ than a friend." She swallowed thickly; she could feel his presence beside her as he sat silently. "I think... It was that graduation night when you spent the whole evening attached to my arm, like I mattered, that there was more to it. I tried to kid myself, that these feelings for you..." She took a shaky breath. "They were misplaced, it was just because of our friendship but I... I _never_ felt like this with Tommy." She looked down at her hands then realising she was doing his nervous twitch. "Cooper, Ray... They knew. They always knew even when I thought I didn't, that you were it for me." She looked back out the window as the rain started to pour down. "But you weren't ready, and when you were it wasn't with me. You chose Laurel and I get that, I don't want to ruin your life but I just I couldn't keep lying, and after everything... I just I thought you should know the truth." The taxi fell into silence; the only sound, the rain beating against the window and the mechanics of the windscreen wipers. Slowly the taxi pulled to a halt.

"We're here guys." Felicity fished out some cash from her clutch, handing it to the driver.

"Keep the change; take my friend wherever he wants to go." She didn't look at Oliver as she jumped out the taxi and ran for her main door the rain worse than ever. She didn't stop running, as she went up the stairs. Her heart was pounding, and yes she had just put her heart on the line and seemingly got rejected but she also felt lighter than she had in years. She just placed her keys in the door turning them when she heard it.

"Felicity." She span around to face him. "What you said... Is... Is that all true?" She looked down before finally meet his gaze.

"Yes."

"All these years?" She nodded. "At university when we kissed?"

"Yes."

"All that time we spent together when you first moved here?"

"Yes."

"When... When I asked you to the gala the first time?"

"Even then."

"But you... You acted as if you hated it... as if anything between us was impossible." She frowned, shaking her head.

"Laurel kissed you, you started acting cold, and then... You told me you wouldn't do it again." She sighed. "I wanted to be your date not your last option."

"You were my date." He stepped closer.

"You didn't make that clear." She said sadly.

"I had no idea... You got with Ray and... I... I didn't know." She nodded.

"It's okay, I understand."

"It's not okay." He stepped even closer. So close now she strained her neck to look at him. "Felicity." He whispered her name and then his hands cupped her face as he leant in to kiss her. She closed the gap and instantly the kiss deepened. She moaned and his tongue caressed hers, she swore she could see stars. Her heart beat quicker and immediately she felt warmer, he pushed her into the door, his hand sliding down to the handle. He pushed and the door flew open.

They never pulled apart as he pulled the keys out tossing them to the side. His hand wrapped around her waist pulling her flush against him. Her hands wrapped around his neck, playing with the hair at his nape. His slipped under his shirt caressing her back; he could feel her nipples hardening as they rubbed against his chest. He couldn't resist her, something of his own hardening too and when she felt him press against her she gasped pulling away. She opened her eyes and looked into his lust filled ones.

Then it happened, everything came crashing down on her at once as he went to kiss down her neck. She pulled away, her hands rising up defensively.

"Oliver. I can't... We can't." She tried to stop the tears. "I'm not like that... You're engaged and we just kissed." She could feel the guilt washing over her as she started to panic and then his hand took hers.

"Hey... It's okay."

"It's not okay!" She shouted, trying to pull away and then he was pulling her back into his chest and the whole events of the night over took her and she sobbed. She felt like such an idiot, she just handled herself so well in front of her kidnapper and now here she was bawling her eyes out. She felt a sudden shift, as she was placed in someone else's arms. She looked up to see Barry whispering words of comfort. Then she felt Oliver place a kiss to her temple.

"I'll sleep on the couch if that's okay?" Oliver asked.

"Have my room." Barry said pointing to it. "I'll stay with Felicity tonight." He merely nodded as Barry led Felicity to her room, gently rubbing her back, her mind a whirlwind of emotions.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for there support with this, THANK YOU... I am going to apologise in advance for the things that happen in this chapter. Just remember that it hurt me to write this too... I'm sorry...

When Felicity opened her eyes she blinked rapidly. The sun light was seeping through her curtains and she stretched slightly, her body aching. Then she remembered it all, the bachelor party, Cooper, the car crash, her confession to Oliver... Their kiss. _Was that real? How did she even end up in bed?_ She shook her head finding her glasses pulling them on as she heard voices coming from the living room.

"I have work, are you staying?" Barry asked.

"Yes as long as she wants me." Oliver replied.

"Good, she was asking for you a lot in her sleep. She woke up talking about you dying."

"Oh man." Oliver responded.

"How are you two anyway?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on let's not pretend I didn't hear some of last night."

"She was... I don't regret it Barry even if she does."

"Well maybe when she wakes up, you guys ought to talk."

"I know." Oliver sighed a little. "I promise we will."

"Good, now I really need to go I'm going to be late." And with that the front door closed too.

She took a shaky breath before she finally stepped into the living room. Oliver's head span around instantly, he was smiling but he looked cautious. She noted the ice pack on his hand as she made her way to the kitchen.

"How's the hand?" She asked trying to think of anything to say to fill the silence.

"Not bad, the swellings gone down a lot just a little bruised."

"Good, I mean the swelling not the bruise. In fact the entire hand, you really didn't need to punch him." He span around on the sofa so he could watch her, his back leaning against the arm rest.

"Oh I did." He said not even hiding the smile on his face. "Are you okay? I mean you went through a lot-"

"Fine, totally fine, I think the shock has finally worn off and I kinda feel normal again." She shrugged pouring herself a coffee.

"Good I'm glad." He ran his good hand at the back of his neck. "Felicity?"

"Yes." She grabbed her coffee sitting down at the kitchen table to face him.

"About last night..."

"Oh its fine honestly, I was in shock and a lot of things happened and I-"

"So you didn't mean it?" He asked and as soon as his eyes landed on hers she had to look away.

"I... Well..." She struggled for words trying to think of the best possible solution. She sighed before looking at him again. "I meant it." Then he smiled and his eyes sparkled. "But you're engaged to Laurel, this... can't happen, it _shouldn't_ happen." He stood up then, the ice pack long forgotten as he walked up to her dropping to his knees clutching the hand in her lap.

"What if I want it to happen? What if I told you that I've always wanted you... that I settled because I _couldn't_ have you." She shook her head.

"You're engaged." She said looking down feeling her heart start to shatter.

"I am but I don't have to be. You've seen us, Laurel and I haven't touched each other in months. We hardly speak, we don't even share the same bed anymore Felicity..."

"So what I'm your second choice?"

"No! I didn't even know you were an option because if you were there would _never_ be a choice to make." His hand came up to caress her cheek. "You have to believe me, I want this, I want _you_ , us..." She sighed contently leaning into his touch.

"This will be such a mess Oliver."

"I know, but I'll sort it, give me a few days and I'll deal with it _all_." She pulled away from him slightly taking a deep breath.

"But you... You still asked Laurel to marry you, you still proposed even when Ray was gone." He shook his head with a little laugh.

"She found the ring; mom gave it to me, told me that it was about time that I should be doing what's best for the company and my image, and my life. Laurel found the ring and planned her own engagement that was before you two even broke up." She didn't say anything, as she just sat staring at him. "Felicity I have liked you for so long, I don't regret kissing you, I could never regret any happy moment with you."

"Oliver." She felt herself moving forward of her own accord, the same look on his face as he moved closer too and then their eyes closed. A loud bang on the door had them both pulling apart. Oliver's head dropped on a sigh.

"Who could that be?" Oliver asked standing to his feet. He walked to the door, looking through the peephole. His eyes closed and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry about this." He direct towards Felicity and she frowned. He slowly pulled the door open.

"Oh my god babe, are you okay?" She heard Laurels voice as she barged into her apartment.

"I'm fine." Oliver supplied as Tommy followed close behind.

"Where is she?" He asked.

" _She_ is right here." Felicity said waving sarcastically, and suddenly Tommy was right there his arms wrapped around her squeezing tightly.

"Oh Jesus I am so glad you're okay! I mean you are okay right?" He pulled back his hand landing on her cheek as he glanced her up and down.

"I'm totally fine." She tried to brush it off but Tommy just frowned at her. She glanced over to see both Laurel and Oliver almost glaring at the pair, both just standing there. "Can I get anyone anything?" Felicity asked as Tommy sat in the seat beside her.

"Hey hold up, we should be offering you that! You're the one that was involved in a kidnapping, high speed chase and car crash... I mean seriously!?" Tommy said staring at her.

"You have no idea." Felicity mumbled into her cup. A shriek had both Tommy and Felicity looking up.

"Oh my god! Look at your hand Ollie!" Laurel grasped it and Felicity saw Oliver wince trying to pull it away as Laurel scrutinised it. "Jesus what did you do?"

"I errr..." He ran a hand nervously at the back of his neck.

"He saved me." Felicity replied honestly.

"No, no she saved herself. I just… I may have punched the guy."

"Good on you!" Tommy said with a nod as he rose to his feet pouring himself a coffee. "Nice to know crazy Coop got what he deserved, no offence Fliss."

"None taken." She said staring at Oliver as Laurel was stood there arms crossed.

"Are you stupid? You could have got hurt! Or worse broken your nose, can you imagine the wedding photos." She shrieked. "Oh my god! Is that hand going to clear up before the wedding?"

"Laurel..." Oliver said raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine. Felicity should be the one we're more concerned about." He said waving a hand in her general direction.

"Oh sorry Felicity... I hope you're feeling better." She shuffled uncomfortably on her feet avoiding Tommy and hers eyes.

"Much better." Felicity replied. Laurel gave her a sincere smile. "Do you want to sit down? Have some coffee, maybe breakfast?" Felicity offered to the room.

"Well we'd love to, but we have to get to the mansion." Laurel said looking at Oliver who frowned.

"We do?" He asked.

"Well seeing as the press have gone wild with _this_." She gestured between Felicity and Oliver. "Your parents thought it appropriate to have a meet up, to discuss a few things." She shrugged.

"When did this happen?"

"Well your mother called this morning." She replied her eyes landing on Tommy who shuffled uncomfortably.

"Oh."

"Yes so we should really be going."

"But I was going to make sure Felicity was okay tod-"

"I can stay here." Tommy said with a smile. "If you want me of course Smoak?" He winked and she shook her head.

"Why not." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Oliver looked slightly hurt before his expression changed.

"Well we should probably take you home first; I don't think your mother will appreciate this _look_." Laurel gazed over at his white shirt and shorts combo. Oliver nodded before he walked over to Felicity who stood up.

"Take care of her Tommy." He nodded in response.

"Hey I'm perfectly fine." She jumped in and Oliver turned to look at her. He opened his arms pulling her in for a hug, she fit perfectly there and she took a deep breath her head under his chin.

"I promise I'll sort it." He whispered into her hair so only she could hear. She squeezed him a little tighter before she pulled back. Her eyes landed on Laurel who stood there looking a little defensive.

"Thank you Oliver. For everything." She smiled at him.

"No problem." He smiled back before turning around and opening the door for Laurel.

"See you guys." Felicity said stepping closer.

"Bye Felicity, Tommy." Laurel shouted as she stepped out and Oliver followed closing the door behind them.

"So breakfast?" Tommy asked.

"Yep."

"I think maybe you should change." He gestured to her pyjamas and she glanced down.

"Let me finish my coffee first." She sighed stretching for the mug beside them. Her eyes immediately caught the mark on Tommy's collar bone peaking out his shirt.

"Oh! You hooked up with someone last night." She grinned widely as Tommy quickly glanced down buttoning his shirt higher.

"I... Yes." He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Oh, Tommy all coy!" She teased.

"Well I'd say you and Oliver seemed all cosy with that hug." Her cheeks flushed as she placed the mug down. "Sorry I didn't mean that."

"No it's fine." She tried to brush it off. "I'll go get ready, and then we can go out for breakfast." She smiled turning to her bedroom feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She finally felt safe; the weight of Cooper finally leaving her but now it was replaced with a different ache.

* * *

After breakfast she had spent the entire morning and part of the afternoon just walking around with Tommy. She was relishing in the now unusual freedom, of not being trapped in her apartment. She felt so at ease, so safe and comfortable that they spent hours walking and talking just like when they were all younger, ending up on the park laughing and joking. She didn't realise how much she'd missed it all, until that moment swinging freely in the sun. The laughter of children, the hustle of people, and her senses heightened at the life surrounding her and she just couldn't stop smiling. Her mind was still trying to place together all the parts with Oliver, even if her heart wanted him so much and her head told her it would be messy, she couldn't help the relaxed feeling she felt, the smile she couldn't hide.

So once they had grabbed a burger and fries, and Tommy had walked her home. She practically hummed from a knocking at the door hoping it was Oliver. She flung the door open not even bothering to look who it was and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Mrs Queen?" She whispered.

"Felicity." She said curtly looking around.

"Please come in." She held the door open for her as she stepped inside, and then closed it quickly behind her. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." She took in more of Felicity's home. "It's very you." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." Felicity frowned slightly. "I mean no offence but you didn't exactly come here to look at my decor so what can I do for you Mrs Queen?" She asked stepping a little closer.

"You were always smarter than everyone else." She smiled. "And we've known each other for years Felicity please call me Moira."

"Okay Moira, what can I help you with?"

"I want to ask something of you Felicity."

"Okay." She said rising an eyebrow.

"I want you to leave my son alone."

"Excuse me?"

"I have watched you two dance around your feelings for years, myself and your mother had been expecting you two to happen for such a long time and I love you like my own child Felicity." She stood straighter then. "But my own children come _first_ , he's happy, he's in a committed relationship and he's going to marry her-"

"Don't you think that's all Oliver's choice?" She tilted her head.

"Oh it would be, but I'm asking you to be the better woman." She frowned at her then. "Oh he hasn't told you has he?"

"Told me what?" She frowned.

"He's going to be father." Felicity's mouth flew open. "Laurels pregnant."

"I..."

"I just thought someone whose own father walked out on them wouldn't do that to another person. But I understand now you didn't know." Felicity felt her heart aching, as it beat wildly against her chest. "He's using you as an excuse to leave it all behind Felicity. I won't deny his feelings for you are real; I think we'd all be blind if we didn't acknowledge them over the years... But his child deserves a chance at a proper family don't you think?"

"Y... Yes..." Felicity croaked out.

"I'm glad we both agree." She slipped her hand inside her purse as she stepped closer. "I think the best way to deal with all this is to leave." She felt the tears burning at her eyes then.

"Leave?"

"Yes dear. Turn down the promotion, quit at QC and leave Starling and Oliver behind. It's what's best for the both of you." She pulled a piece of paper out her purse. "And if that wasn't incentive enough, _here_." She pushed it into Felicity's shaky hands, her eyes widening at the number of zeros written on the cheque. She felt the hurt, pain and anger wash over her, she was being paid to leave Oliver behind, and to leave the only place she'd ever felt at home.

"I..."

"You have no need to thank me dear, just do what's best for my son and his family." With that Moira grabbed the handle to the door pulling it open. "And that money will set you up for life Felicity." She said it softly before she closed the door behind herself. Felicity dropped to the floor, slumping against the sofa as the tears rolled down her cheeks. Her mind completely and utterly lost, whilst her heart shattered in her chest.

* * *

Felicity barely slept that night, she ignored Oliver's calls and messages. Her mind completely lost in it all, he'd lied to her and Moira had basically paid her off to leave. But he was going to be father, a father to a child that wasn't theirs and even though she thought she was being stupid, it hurt her more than she had expected.

At around 4am, she made a decision. She packed all her clothes, grabbing the essentials, her phone, her laptop anything and everything she needed. Her life packed into a suitcase, and holdall. When she finished, she pulled on her dress, she didn't bother with makeup and left her hair down. She placed her bags beside the door, as she went around the room taking the last few things she needed. She never looked at the clock but before long she saw Barry stood in the doorway of his room wiping his eyes.

"Felicity... What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I need to make sure I take everything with me; I can't leave food in the fridge. I mean clearly you're leaving tomorrow so I need to ask you a massive favour, but yes packing-"

"Wow breath." He stepped closer. "You're leaving?" He frowned.

"He's having a baby." She whispered not meeting his gaze.

"Oh."

"His mom, she gave me this." She handed him the cheque.

"Wait Moira paid you to leave?" She nodded feeling the sting at the back of her eyes. "Felicity this is your home."

"I can't... Barry... I can't be the woman that stopped a child from having at least an attempt at a family. But I can't stay here and watch him marry another woman, watch him raise a child. Not _now_." His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into his chest.

"Hey it's okay. Where are you going to go?" She shrugged. "You know you're always welcome at mine right?"

"Thank you Barry." She whispered. "I need to get away from around here first."

"I'm here no matter what." She took a step back.

"When you leave tomorrow, lock up please and keep the keys." He nodded.

"I'll miss you." He said looking at her.

"I'll see you soon."

"Do you need any help?"

"No go back to bed its 6.30am..." He stared at her. "Go." He slowly turned and headed back to his bedroom.

Felicity stood on the curb waiting for a passing cab; one had just pulled up when she heard his voice.

"Felicity?" Oliver asked. She froze instantly as the taxi driver started to load her bags. "Where are you going?" She said nothing and he grasped the tops of her arms. "I thought... I thought we were choosing each other." She shrugged out his arms.

"I can't do this Oliver." She whispered looking down.

"Do what?"

"I didn't want to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Why? Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving. I don't know where but don't follow me. Don't try to find me, don't try to look for me, I'm giving you an easy out."

"Fel-"

"No." She took a step back. "You lied to me; you told me that you hadn't touched Laurel in months. But... You're going to be a _dad_. I was just something to keep those cold feet of yours warm." His mouth fell open. "Your mom came by yesterday, she told me everything. In fact she asked me to go, or should I say she _paid_ me to go." She swallowed thickly and he stepped closer. She shook her head, her hand shooting up to stop him. "I..." Her lip trembled. "I can't watch you marry someone else; I can't watch you raise a family, not when I feel like I do, not after yesterday, not now." She swallowed thickly pulling the cheque out her pocket. "I'm not doing this for the money; I can't believe your mother would even think that. I... My dad left, I can't do that to another child."

"Felici-"

"How could you think I wouldn't find out? That I would for one second deprive your child the chance of a real family." She shook her head at him, his face was blank and it hurt her more. She ripped the cheque up into pieces right there in front of him. "You're the man that I lo... That I believe in, you will make a great father and husband. So stop wasting your time chasing me, go be the man I thought you could always be." She smiled trying to make it easier for herself and for him but he just stood there staring. She took a shaky breath as she opened the taxi door. "Don't make this harder on either of us, go be with Laurel... Go be a dad."

"But I-"

"No..." She said forcefully stopping him again. "I don't want to hear more lies, more excuses... Just do me one thing? Be happy." She slipped into the taxi locking the door as Oliver grabbed the handle. "Drive." She told the driver.

"Where to lady?"

"Just get me away from here please." He nodded pulling from the curb. She let the tears fall as she heard him screaming.

"Felicity!" She saw Oliver chasing the taxi behind them, watched him fading as they gained speed and finally he stood in the middle of the road looking broken like she had never seen before. That destroyed look on his face the last thing she saw before turning the corner. She blinked rapidly holding back the tears as her mind wandered back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for everyones reactions to the last chapter, now full disclosure I did make myself cry with this one because it is a flash back and then Olivers POV. (Olivers POV kills me!) so I'm sorry in advance again!

9 months ago

"Thank you." Oliver whispered softly into her ear as she leant over him.

"It's no problem Oliver; I told you computer security is my forte. I'm paid to do this." He laughed then shaking his head with a grin. She glanced back at him, his eyes quickly shifting from her ass to hers. She watched the flush spread across his face as she shook her head turning back to the computer. There was a slight tap on the door then it opened.

"Mr Queen-" Ray stopped abruptly at the image of his girlfriend bent over Oliver. "Felicity?" She looked up then with a smile.

"Hey Ray, Oliver was having some trouble with his security-"

"Again?" Ray asked as Oliver rubbed a hand at the back of his neck.

"Yes I know it's kind of embarrassing." He said pushing himself further away from Felicity.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Ray said as he stepped in. "Your father wanted me to give you a copy of the merger files."

"Ah, well thank you." Oliver stood up then as Felicity worked her magic. Ray handed him the file and he nodded.

"I'll see you later Felicity." Ray said and she glanced up again with a smile. "Remember we have reservations in about a hour."

"Of course, I'll finish this up and then I'll leave." She said softly sitting down in Oliver's chair.

"Goodbye Mr Queen."

"Mr Palmer." Oliver replied as he slipped through the door and closed it behind him. He turned back to Felicity then unable to stop the smile spreading at the way she looked behind his desk, the red pen between her lips and her fingers working furiously.

"I have no idea why people keep trying to hack you." She said absently as she worked.

"Oh you know everyone wants the latest gossip on me." He said with a sigh. She stopped then looking up at him.

"All they'd have to do is go to the QC break room with all the rumours down there." She teased trying to make him smile. Oliver walked towards her; he hesitantly placed his hand over one of hers as he stared at her.

"Thank you." He whispered and he watched her cheeks flush and a tiny frown appear.

"For what?"

"For always being here Felicity." He squeezed her hand smiling a little before he pulled back crashing on the sofa.

An hour later and Felicity was still sat in his office, the security breach solved and her new programme downloading. She sat beside Oliver on the sofa, her heels abandoned on the floor and a leg tucked under her. She laughed unburdened clutching Oliver's arm.

"Honestly I'm glad my embarrassment makes you laugh." She took a deep breath before she looked at him.

"But I mean who doesn't know to separate the colours from the whites!"

"I did!" She laughed harder and Oliver couldn't help but smile too. Times like this had become rarer between the pair since they both had entered their relationships. They had the occasional double date, work meeting, and some social time but Oliver had to admit he was missing Felicity so much in his life that he had begun to seek her out. He'd ask for her help with IT problems, and often found himself sharing his lunch with her if Laurel wasn't around. He was glad that they were still friends even with the relationships they were in. He felt a hand squeeze his arm as the other landed on his knee.

"Hey, where'd you go?" She whispered concern clouding her eyes.

"I was just thinking." He said absently.

"About what?" She asked tilting her head. He shifted slightly so her hand fell from his knee and instead his hand landed on her bare knee.

"How much I need you." He whispered not looking at her. He felt the hand on his arm freeze slightly before she squeezed and his eyes met hers.

"You don't need me Oliver, look how far you've come. You did _this_." She smiled brightly and he couldn't help but return it. His heart beat quicker in his chest. Her belief in him never failed to astound him.

"Felicity I-" Suddenly the door flew open.

"Oliver have you seen Felicity-" Ray stopped dead in his tracks taking in the pair before the computer beeped and Felicity was on her feet.

"It's done and oh my god! I'm so late! I'm sorry Ray!" Ray just stood there in the door way looking between the pair.

"I'm sorry too I had no idea it would take that long and I never noticed the time." Oliver said getting to his feet.

"It's fine." Ray responded standing there a little awkwardly.

"I'll be literally a minute." She said cringing glancing at the clock.

"Felicity just go, I've wasted enough of your time." Oliver said feeling guilty as Ray stood there in his suit.

"I'll meet you at your apartment." Ray said a little forcefully before turning and leaving.

"Felicity, _go_." Oliver said stepping closer. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you defenceless, not when I know how much you've changed, and how people misuse information on these things." She clicked rapidly a few more times till his hand landed on hers.

"Stop." Her eyes snapped up to his then. "Go home; you have a life outside of me, of work. Ray's waiting for you." He watched every emotion slide across her face, before her eyes landed on his hand.

"Oliver..." He couldn't help but shake his head at the way she said his name.

"Go be with your boyfriend." She stood a little straighter then as if cold water had been poured over her.

"You're right; I'll sort it tomorrow morning." He nodded then as she rushed out his office grabbing her heels and he sighed rubbing a hand down his face.

When Felicity finally got into her apartment Ray was sat on the sofa his coat still on, his shoulders slumped with his head in his hands.

"I'm so sorry I honestly didn't realise the time! Give me 5 minutes and I'll be back out." She rushed the words out as she pulled her coat off.

"Felicity-"

"Promise quick change of clothes and I'm all yours."

"But you aren't are you?" That stopped her in her tracks she slowly span around to see him stood up.

"Answer me honestly; were you even considering leaving Starling?" She frowned tilting her head.

"Why would I leave Starling? I love it here, it's my home, my job, and my life is here." Ray looked at her a sad smile on his face. "Oh. You mean leave Starling with you." She whispered and he nodded.

"We've been together 3 years, and yes it was fun to start with, we dealt with the distance which has gotten better since the merger plans but... I don't want to go backwards Felicity... I want to go forwards with you." Her hand flew to her chest as she stared at him. He looked awkwardly at his feet shuffling them. "But you just made it clear that your life is here."

"No I-"

"No you didn't even think about me in that answer."

"Ray I..." She took a step closer and he shook his head.

"I always knew you and Oliver were close but... I thought there was nothing between you."

"There isn't." She said stepping even closer. "Ray there isn't." She repeated it with more determination.

"That sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." He looked at her. She shook her head.

"I love you Ray." She said a tear sliding down her cheek.

"I think... I think you love me differently, not like _him_." He said his own eyes tearing up. "It's becoming more and more obvious to me every time I see you together."

"We aren't... Oliver and I, there's nothing, he has Laurel and I have you." He tried to smile as she clutched onto his jacket.

"That's the thing isn't it? You have feelings for him."

" _Had_ Ray, I love you." She said it slowly pleading for it to sink in. He let out a shaky breath his hands landing on hers to pull her off of him.

"Felicity, I honestly can say I love you, I wanted us to have a future together, I wanted it all, and I have thought about you every step of this merger... But I can see it so clearly, there is _something_ between you two."

"No-"

"You didn't even think about me when I asked you about moving."

"Because I love my job, I love my home-"

"But they are all things that can change, you just don't want it to change." The tears rolled down her cheeks then. "I've seen it, seen how you and Oliver are around each other. It's... It's like you were made for each other." Her mouth fell open.

"But I... I chose you." She whispered.

"But your heart didn't." He whispered back, his own eyes swimming with tears. He leant forward gently kissing her one last time. "I leave tomorrow morning, I think... No, this _is_ goodbye-"

"Ray-" Her voice cracked as she grabbed his arm.

"No, I'm not standing in the way of what your heart truly wants."

"But 3 years." She whispered clutching a little tighter.

"They were great; I'll never forget them but... I won't get in the way." He pulled away then as the sob left her chest. "I'll miss you Felicity." He said as he stood at the door.

"Please Ray we can... We can work it out..."

"No, you need to talk to Oliver." He said taking a deep breath. She shook her head.

"I... I can't... Oliver is..." He gave her a teary smile then.

"I've been the foolish one; I should have ended it the night he turned up at your doorstep." He stared into her eyes as her arms wrapped around herself. "But I was being selfish. Felicity you deserve to be happy."

"I am with you."

"But not as much as you are with him." She thought back to hours ago, about being sat in Oliver's office and how easy it all seemed. "Please Felicity, just let me go. And don't give up on him yet." She merely nodded her emotions all over the place as he stepped out the door. She crumbled to the floor, and that's how Oliver found her the next day. He used the spare key to get in, he hadn't heard from her the next morning and after hearing of Ray's departure he ran to her flat. He never said a word to her as he carried her to her bedroom, when he slipped her under the sheets, when he pulled the glasses off her face, when he fetched her water and painkillers, he never said a single thing as he held her to his chest and she cried.

* * *

Present day.

Oliver stood there, his heart hammering in his chest, the tears building in his eyes, the awful pain gnawing at the pit of his stomach as he watched his whole world turn upside down as the woman of his dreams disappeared around the bend. He took several deep breaths trying to stop the urge of bile rising up his throat. The honking of a car as it whizzed past him made him jump to the side. He looked around him as he remembered he was in the middle of the road. He took a shaky breath his head a complete and utter mess before he span on his heels and ran.

He didn't bother to knock; he still had a key as he unlocked the door and slipped inside. He was surprised to find Laurel sat in the kitchen in her PJs.

"Ollie?" She shrieked slightly taking in his appearance. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked jumping to her feet. "You ended this, you have no right to be in my apartment-"

"You're pregnant?" He asked clenching his fists and staring at her. He watched as her eyes widened and she gasped slightly.

"I... It wasn't..."

"Are you or are you not pregnant Laurel?" He tried to stay calm but he was struggling to remain in control.

"I..." She merely nodded. His mouth fell open as he watched her eyes well up.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything? Why did you let me walk away and say nothing?" He shouted in frustration unmoving from the kitchen door way.

"I... Oliver... I didn't know... I didn't know how to tell you."

"God damn it Laurel!" He slammed his fist into the doorframe. "I could have been prepared, rather than blind sighted... And you told my mother! But you failed to tell the father of your child!" He couldn't help it as the pain in his chest becoming too much as the tears rolled down his cheeks. She frowned at him.

"I didn't... I never told Moira I was pregnant." She said taking a step closer.

"It doesn't matter... _She_ found out and... She left, and I... I don't know what to do." He sobbed then leaning onto the doorway. She slowly walked over to him, her hand placed on his arm in comfort but he felt nothing as she tried to soothe him.

"Who left Oliver?" She asked.

"Felicity... She left, she... She." He couldn't speak as he choked on his words.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, and even though he had only broken up with her less than 24 hours ago he had to respect her in that moment. "But why did she leave?"

"She... Her dad left, she wouldn't take another father from his child." He said softly, his eyes landing on her flat stomach. "I had no idea Laurel, but-"

"It doesn't change anything?" She replied with a sad smile and he nodded. "I know we haven't been in love for a long time Oliver. You were right yesterday, we were making each other miserable we had for a long time." She took a step away from him. "And I accused you of so much with Felicity but at least you had the decency to break up with me before you became more but..." Oliver tilted his head as he looked over at her; she was playing with her PJ top as he wiped his eyes.

"But what?" He heard a door opening down the hall way.

"The baby isn't yours." She said it so quietly and then his world fell apart once more. He looked at her as he took a step forward clutching onto the counter. Just then he heard footsteps.

"What's going on?" His head snapped to the door way and his mouth fell open.

"You." Oliver said blinking. Tommy stood there in only his boxers, and he looked completely uncomfortable. "You're the dad!" He said pointing his finger.

"Wait what?" Tommy said frowning looking over at Laurel. "You're pregnant?" Before she had a chance to answer, Oliver grabbed him roughly shoving him into the wall.

"Ollie!" Laurel gasped.

"You cheated on me with my best friend!" He snapped his grip on Tommy loosening as he punched the wall beside his head. "How could you lie to me? How could _both_ of you do this?" He took a step back from them slumping against the wall.

"Don't be all innocent here Oliver, you broke up with me for Felicity." She shot back as her hands ran over Tommys shoulders.

"Yes but I never cheated on you! For god sake you're pregnant!"

"I don't understand the problem if you and Laurel aren't together anymore?" Tommy said rubbing his neck. "I mean I'm sorry dude but... I love her." He looked at Laurel then and she was tearing up.

"She's gone." Oliver answered. "She's left Starling because my mom got to her, told her Laurel was pregnant-"

"Oh man, with her dad... I'm sorry dude."

"She told me not to find her, to be-" His voice cracked again. "To be a good dad..."

"Oh." Tommy stepped out of Laurels arms placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "And I took that away." Oliver nodded.

"I have nothing... She left... She's gone." He felt the pain in his chest more acutely then. "I'm sorry, both of you. I just-"

"It's okay." Tommy said. "I should be sorry. But you can't give up Oliver, after all this time you can't!" He nodded.

"I don't know what to do."

"What would she tell you? Not what she just told you but if she was here right now?" He stood watching the pair as he thought about her smile, her blonde hair, the way she tilted her head, how she always believed in him.

"Do what makes me happy."

"And what's that?" She asked.

"Her. Her being a part of my life. I'm sorry I need to go, I have to find her." Tommy smiled at him as he turned on his heels.

"I'm going to be a dad." He could hear the obvious excitement in Tommy's tone as he left them in peace pulling his phone out. He dialled her number but it rang out.

"Felicity, I need to talk to you. I need to explain everything, please just let me know where you are. I won't give up on us Felicity; I won't because you make me happy!" With that he dashed down the stairs and hailed the nearest taxi.

* * *

It had been 15 hours since she left; he'd spent the whole day searching every train and bus station within the area before ending up in the airport. He made inquiries within the company, to see if she had been transferred but nothing, not a single movement. It was as if she had disappeared and when he walked through the doors of the mansion he realised she had. She didn't want him to find her, so she had done and will continue to do everything in her power so he didn't. He was exhausted, he hadn't ate all day, barely remembering to drink till Diggle finally found him in the airport and forced him to stop for 5 minutes. Diggle hadn't said a word as he helped him, drove him wherever he asked, till at 10pm Oliver had started to give up hope. He was fighting a war within himself he wasn't going to give up, he couldn't, he'd find her but what if she truly didn't want to be found what then? He walked into his home, the silence heavy around him. He heard the fire crackling as he stepped inside to find his father sat there with a glass of scotch.

"Oliver?" Robert asked looking up.

"Father." He replied standing still partly in the shadows.

"Your mother was worried about you." He said flatly.

"Why?" He asked leaning against the door frame his arms crossed over his chest.

"Don't you think we've all seen the news?"

"News?"

"You running around the city, and no-one knows why." Oliver shrugged. "Except we do." Robert looked him in the eyes then. "The press think that it's a breakdown of your mental state due to Laurels and yours break up." Oliver shook his head.

"No... I was looking for... _someone_." He chose his words carefully but Robert gave him a knowing look.

"She quit today, she gave recommendations for her replacement, sent us so much data for your proposal even offering the right people for the job. She is something else that girl but I don't understand why she just left so suddenly." Robert smiled shaking his head and Oliver's chest ached more.

"She..." Oliver's voice cracked and so he closed his mouth.

"She just stated that she'd use her holidays as her finale month."

"She called?"

"No emailed." Oliver nodded because of course it would be email and it would no doubt be untraceable. "Something happened didn't it? Between you two?" Oliver nodded. "But you can't find her now can you?"

"No."

"That's why you and Laurel broke up because you love her, you've always loved her." Robert said staring at his son as his shoulders slumped.

"It's too late dad."

"It's never too late Oliver." Robert said frowning at him. "There is always a way."

"Am I interrupting something?" Moiras voice cut through the room, as she stepped passed Oliver.

"Well maybe you should be telling mother that." He snapped in his tired state, the pain and hurt too raw and fresh at the surface of his heart, his mind.

"Oliver?" Robert asked frowning as he looked between the pair.

"I did what was best." She said standing straight unashamed.

"You did what was best for your reputation!" Oliver shouted. "For this family's reputation."

"I did not!" She snapped. "I was protecting you."

"Protecting me? From what? Felicity grew up in this house, she was part of this family-"

"Yes but _you_ are my child." Moira stepped closer and Olivers hand shot up stopping her as he stepped further back.

"And you thought what mother? That I wasn't adult enough to make decisions on my own?"

"No I-"

"What? Thought that if I got with Felicity I'd forget about my child?" Robert gasped.

"You're going to be dad?" He asked as Moira looked at him.

"I was protecting your family, that's Laurel, you and the baby now." She said firmly, and Oliver shook his head.

"My family is who I chose it to be." He shook his head glancing at his father's stunned face. "You know who made me the guy I am today? It certainly wasn't Laurel. Felicity pushed me; Felicity believed in me, Felicity never gave up on me... Until you." He pointed to his mother.

"What did you do Moira?" Robert asked and she span to look at him, her lips pursed together.

"She told her to leave, leave all of Starling including QC behind. Not only did she do that but she paid her... She gave her money to go dad." Olivers head dropped then.

"Moira you didn't?"

"I did what was best for this family, for our son. He was going to give up the chance of being a real father, that baby deserves a chance at a proper family." Oliver clenched his fists unable to look at his mother.

"But paying her off Moira." He shook his head. "Felicity was never like that, you should know that."

"She took it." And once more Robert was stunned.

"Then she ripped up in front of my face." Oliver said flatly.

"She did what?" Moira asked.

"Oh yes did I neglect to mention that I went to hers, found her packing up, where she informed me I was a father, that you had told her to go and then she left. She left without a trace; she didn't want me to find her because of what you said." He span around his back towards his mother as he leant against the table, his fists clenched tightly.

"Maybe you should stop looking for her." Moira answered. "Focus all this energy on your baby, your family." Oliver slammed his fists down on the table so hard, the wood buckled slightly. Moira gasped and Robert jumped to his feet.

"There is no family. No baby." Oliver replied through gritted teeth.

"No there is, I saw the pregnancy test... The doctor files." She looked at Robert. "She... She lost it?"

"No."

"She didn't get rid of it?"

"No!" He span around then staring at her. "It isn't mine. Laurel cheated on me with Tommy." Both his parents gasped, Oliver felt his eyes getting heavy and Robert stepped closer.

"I'm so sorry son." Oliver raised his eyes, and the concerned look on Roberts face had him pulling away.

"Happy now, mom? I'm back home, I don't have a baby, a family and the one woman I have always wanted that with, you drove away."

"Oliver I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make up for this one mom, I can barely look at you right now." His eyes not meeting hers. "I may live under this roof right now, but I can't be a part of this family. Especially if this is what this family does for each other." He heard the small sob from his mother but his own pain was too much to bare then as he made his way to bed.

"Oliver." Roberts's voice carried as Oliver headed towards the stairs.

"Yes?" He turned his head to look back at them. Robert was staring at him as his mother was sat on the sofa in tears.

"I was going to tell you at work on Monday but the project, it's yours and Tommys." Oliver said nothing as he just stared. "But you don't have to right now, in fact take some time out, have some holidays, god knows you need them."

"Thank you." He replied before practically running up the stairs.

When he entered his room he locked the door instantly. He pulled off his clothes and jumped into bed, his muscles ached, and he was exhausted. But he couldn't sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw her, saw the way she looked after they kissed, saw the joy of her smile and then the pain of her heart break as she cried. He quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to the punch bag now set up in the corner of his bedroom, and hit it. Then he hit it again, and again and again. He never stopped every single emotion he felt that day rising in him. All that pain, anger, hurt all that emotion boiling over till he felt the sweat dripping from him and then with one powerful snap he dropped to the floor. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as his whole body stopped from exhaustion, his mind completely blank. He felt numb, nothing as he literally dragged himself into bed as the sleep took over.

* * *

2 weeks later.

He hadn't found her, he had tried everything. Diggle even agreed to help with his contacts but it was no use. Felicity Smoak no longer existed. Oliver hadn't been working, hadn't been sleeping, hardly ate and hardly spoke. Everyone was worried, the press blamed it all on Tommy and Laurel, the baby news spreading like wild fire but he didn't care. He hadn't even known about the press, it was only the daily emails he received thanks to Felicity software that he knew about any press related thing.

He knew he looked terrible, the worried looks everyone shared hadn't escaped his attention or the fact that Diggle kept bringing food with him or stopping for food whilst they drove city to city. He even followed a lead that had said a potential sighting in Paris but that was wrong.

Now he was sat in his room, his desk full of papers of potential sightings. His head hurt, his scruff was getting longer and he was ignoring the world around him. The uneasy feeling in his chest after she left never went away. He knew he needed to get back to normal, but he didn't want, he had come to realise his life was so much duller without Felicity in it. There was a knock at the door.

"Dig I told you I'm fine." The door creaked open.

"It isn't Mr Diggle." Moiras voice made Olivers eyes close briefly.

"What do you want mother?"

"My son back." She whispered. His head shot up to look at her then. "You look awful Oliver, you're not sleeping and eating, you're going to run yourself into the ground. Don't you think it's time you let it go."

"No!" Oliver said slamming his hands on the desk making his mother jump. "No, I miss her mom. I... I lo-" He swallowed thickly the ache in his chest worsening as if he said the words outside the whole world would crumble at his feet. "I finally got a chance and _you_ destroyed it." He didn't look at her then as he turned to his computer.

"I... I'm sorry."

"You keep saying it mom but it doesn't change what you did."

"I... I only had your best interests at heart." She whispered.

"That's the trouble; she was what was best for me. Maybe if you'd actually taken the time you could see how toxic mine and Laurels relationship actually was."

"You... But you both seemed so happy."

"No mum we settled. I settled for Laurel because I couldn't have Felicity."

"I know." She said not meeting his eyes.

"You did?"

"How could we not? It was obvious to everyone what you felt for each other, but apparently you were both oblivious." His mouth fell open. "Donna and I always thought you'd be together, but after she was with Ray and you Laurel we gave up on that idea. I love you Oliver and I would support you in everything but I didn't want you to deprive your child of a chance at a family."

"But-"

"I know there is no family, no child and I am truly sorry. I know whatever I say won't make up for that, but I did always believe in you and Felicity."

"Mom-"

"No listen, I would do anything to protect you and that includes my grandchildren, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you both first. I can't tell you how bad I feel about destroying your chance at happiness but if that meant you got to have a child I would do it again." Oliver frowned. "But it is on me that I got it wrong, I may have ruined your life but do you really think Felicity would want to be stuck in here. Would she really want you hunting her rather than getting on with your life?"

"When are you going to understand that this life, it was only possible because of her? She made me into this man mom, she made me into a better man, and I left it all too late." He ran his hands at the back of his neck. "I lost my chance with her but I can't not have her in my life. I... She makes things brighter, she always has mom." He didn't stop the tears then as they rolled down his cheeks.

"Oh my beautiful boy!" She stepped closer her hands pulling his head to her chest where he sat. "It's okay. I had no idea she meant this much to you."

"She always has mom, I just... I haven't admitted to myself because you were all happy about Laurel and I, plus she had Ray. But all this stuff with her past-"

"It brought things back up?"

"Yes." He said and she pulled back. "I realised my feelings for her had never gone, and they never would. But to hear her tell me she'd been feeling the same way since we were younger." He smiled unable to stop the swell of joy in his chest before the pain took over again. "I know how I feel mom, and I can't believe it's taken me so long to realise I need and want Felicity in my life."

"Oh Oliver." His mother said sadly.

"I just, I don't know how to find her." He said starring at all the papers over his desk.

"Here." Moira stepped closer holding out a card.

"What's this?"

"I might not deserve either of your forgiveness but I will do everything to earn in it, to fight for you, the both of you." Oliver frowned staring at the card. "They're the best PI's in the country; I will pay for it all."

"No mom you don-"

"I want to Oliver. I can't watch you like this for another minute, I did a stupid thing which I am sorry for and I will carry that guilt. But... Hearing you speak about her like that, seeing you cut up this much I need to do something. I miss my son, and I understand it is my fault but I can't lose you, I can't let you lose your family, friends, business and I can't let you lose _her_. So please..." With that she turned around and left the room, leaving Oliver stunned.

His mother had admitted she did the wrong thing and even supported him. He knew how he felt about Felicity and now was the time for him to finally fight for what made him happy, fight for the life he wanted with the person he wanted it with.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO we're here, this is the final chapter and then all that is left is the epilogue. I'm hopefully going to have that out sooner than next week (no promises life is crazy) BUT full warning here, this chapter is changing the rating, FULL WARNING THIS IS SMUTTY, it is NSFW, DO NOT EAT OR DRINK, OR EAT IN PUBLIC YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED :P LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoy it :)

It had been nearly 4 weeks since Felicity had left Starling. She could still see his face when she closed her eyes, that broken look that made her heart clench. But then she'd see a baby with his eyes and his smile, see him as part of a family that wasn't hers and she couldn't handle it. She knew she'd not be able to stay away unless she forced herself to. So that's what she did she did, she took the first flight heading out of the US. That's how she had ended up here in this beautiful hotel in London. Literally the other side of the world to where Oliver would be, but she missed it all. She missed her apartment, she missed the city, she missed her home and she missed him. She caught herself several times almost texting or calling him to tell him about her day. But she'd get that pain and ache in her chest knowing, that yes, she did the right thing but it still hurt.

So here she was at 10.26pm sat in her hotel room with a glass of wine. The rain was beating down on the floor length window, the rhythmic sound soothing her. She could see the city still awake below her; the room was in complete darkness apart from the single bedside lamp casting a glow. She was sat in a seat by the window, staring up at the partly cloud covered moon. It would be 2.26pm in Starling and in 4 minutes Oliver would be saying his vows to Laurel, he'd be married and have a family. But Felicity would have none of that; she would have her glass of wine, in this strange room in a foreign country with no idea of what to do next. She could stay in the UK and find work here, or she could travel, or do anything she wanted except that what she really wanted she couldn't have. Her mind was racing when she glanced at her phone to see a text from Barry.

_I hope you're doing okay today, don't think I don't know what day it is. You know I'm only a phone call away._

She smiled as a tear started to roll down her cheek. She had told Barry where she was of course, no one else not even her mother knew exactly where she was but she had told him not to tell her anything. She didn't want to know anything about Oliver or it would only make it harder. She hadn't realised it but not knowing would make it harder anyway, that being away from him and never having let him explain would all hurt her more. She sighed as she glanced at the clock 10.30pm. He would officially be getting married now and she took a shaky breath, wiping her eyes on the back of her hands as she drank some more wine. A knock on her door made her jump. She frowned to herself, _who could that be?_ She hadn't ordered anything else, and it was a little late for housekeeping. She reluctantly got to her feet, pulling her PJ tank top straight as she made her way over. She yanked the door open.

"May I help-" Her words died on her tongue as she stared at the figure before her.

"Felicity."

"Oliver?! What... You're married. It's your wedding day." He shook his head.

"No."

"But you... Laurel, the baby..." She was at a loss for words. "I told you not to find me." She suddenly remembered frowning.

"I had to." He replied a small smile on his face. She shook her head.

"No, I can't do this... I can't do this _again_." She made to close the door but his hand shot out stopping her, she was no match for his strength.

"Please don't do this." He whispered.

"No you have a family, you know all about my dad, Oliver you know. I can't do this; I flew half way around the world just to get away from yo-"

"Stop!" He shouted and she froze taking a step back letting go of the door. He pushed it open. "You left me stood in the middle of the road, you didn't let me explain or talk. So listen, okay? I need you to listen to me Felicity." He stepped inside and she finally looked at him properly. He looked paler, his scruff had grown, he had visible bags under his eyes and dark circles. He looked slightly gaunt but mostly he looked tired and as miserable as she felt.

"Okay." She whispered going back to her chair and sipping her wine. Oliver closed the door carefully before he turned to her.

"I... I don't know where to start."

"How did you find me? Why are you here?"

"My mom." She looked at him sceptically. "She found a top class PI; she spent a lot of money helping me find you."

"Oh well at least I didn't take the cash she offered so you had some spare." She rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Felicity."

"No, you don't get to waltz in here and say _that_. She didn't want me to be a part of your life, and she just wasted money for you to find me, when I told _you_ not to." She sighed then.

"There wasn't... I had to find you. I can't... I can't function without you." She shook her head again.

"Oliver it's not even been a month, and I'd say you didn't even try." She gestured at him vaguely.

"Well I'd say you aren't much better?" He snapped back.

"Excuse me?" She said jumping to her feet.

"The hair dye starting to fade, the dark circles under your eyes, the bottles of wine." He gestured to the bin.

"I..."

"You don't need to explain but I do."

"Oliver..." He shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

"I've missed that, I've missed the way you say my name." She stood there awkwardly her arms wrapped round herself defensively. "I've missed everything about you Felicity. You... You always understood me, always believed in me and after I lost you for that year, when I got myself sorted out, I swore I'd never lose you again. You... You said we'd always be friends."

"Can't you see we aren't friends anymore?" She whispered and the blood rushed to his ears, his heart hammering. She looked up to see the devastation written on his face. "No, no I mean," she took a step forward, "we're _more_ than friends Oliver, I can't be your friend... Not when you're marrying Laurel, when you'll have a family with her." Her voice was so soft and Oliver's heart broke again. She took a step back turning and walked to the window.

"I can't live a life without you in it, I know we made mistakes. I know that our downfall is that we don't talk not about us, so I want you to know that." He took a deep breath. "I want us, I want _you_. I have for so long Felicity and I thought you didn't feel the same, but you did, you still do I hope." He watched her shoulders slump slightly. "I was coming that morning to tell you Laurel and I had broken up the night before, that I was finally ready to be yours. Because you get me Felicity, you always have. You just bring out the best in me, and I just." He stopped himself as she turned to look at him.

"But..."

"I didn't know about the baby till you told me." Her eyes widened. "You dumped that news on me, wouldn't let me explain and just left me." His voice cracked at the end as he looked at his feet.

"Oh." She said so quietly.

"But I'm not going to be a dad." He looked up then and she frowned.

"What do you mean? What happened? She didn't lose it did she?"

"No no, I'm not the father." Her mouth fell open. "I told you the truth, I hadn't been with her for months how could I? You saw how toxic our relationship was-"

"Wait so you aren't the father?"

"No..."

"So I'm... I'm your second choice? You only came after me because you weren't having a child."

"No!" Oliver snapped taking a step closer.

"That's what it sounds like, that I was just the choice you made because you had no one." She looked him straight in the eye and his heart shattered.

"No." He shook his head. "I've hardly ate and slept since you've gone, I haven't been to work, I have barely functioned." She shook her head this time. "Because when you drove off, you took a part of my heart with you and I never realised until that moment when the taxi turned that corner you had always had that part."

"Ol-"

"And you always will." He looked away briefly before his eyes snapped to hers. "I... If I was a father, I still would want you in my life. I can't deny the pain I felt in knowing that my first child wouldn't have been with you, but..." He shrugged. "I would have been a great father, I could have been a dad and be with you Felicity. I'm not your father; I would never abandon you or my child." He saw the tear rolling down her cheek. "But I'm not going to be a dad, it isn't mine. It's Tommys." Felicitys mouth fell open.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, no I'm sorry!" He stepped even closer her head shot up to look in his eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I'm sorry that I didn't grab and kiss you at the graduation party, that I didn't ignore Laurels call and stay in that room with you, that I didn't tell you how much I wanted you when we met up again." His hand shot out resting against her cheek, his thumb wiping away her tears. "I should have told you it was a date at the gala, I should have said something on your doorstep, and I shouldn't have got drunk and ended up with Laurel. Then Cooper coming back scared me, just the thought of losing you... I shouldn't have waited this long to tell you I love you." Her eyes widened her mouth fell open.

"You-"

"I am a complete and utter idiot; I've wasted all this time when we could have been together." The tears brimmed his eyes then. "I'm just sorry for everything, I just-" She leant up on her tip toes, his hand slipped from her face to her waist as her hand caressed his cheek and his eyes slipped closed. Her fingertips scratched at his stubbled cheek and he sighed leaning into her touch.

"You... You love me?" His eyes snapped open seeing the uncertainty.

"I am hopelessly and wholeheartedly in love with you Felicity. Always have, always will." Her face turned into a beam. She leant further up her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him tenderly. He returned the kiss as he felt the passion, and tension of all those years finally starting to escape. She moaned and he deepened the kiss, his tongue tenderly caressing hers before she sucked on his bottom lip. They pulled apart breathlessly, their foreheads pressed together, Felicity's glasses askew and slightly steamed. "Sorry it's taken me so long to real-" Her lips brushing the mole at the corner of his mouth stopped him.

"Stop apologising Oliver." She whispered against his skin. "That, that's in the past let's start from here, you and I right now." He nodded as she pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "And I love you too." She watched his eyes widen and pupils dilate. The smile on his face brighter than she had ever seen.

"I love you so much." He whispered back.

"Prove it." She said quirking her eyebrows teasingly brushing against him.

"Felicity." He growled her name.

"5 years of sexual tension Oliver..." He groaned then as she ran her hands inside his leather jacket, pushing it off his shoulders. He removed his hand from her as he let it slide to the floor with a thud.

"Felicity we just... We became a couple?" It came out as more of a question and she looked up her lust filled eyes pinning him.

"Yes... And I want you to show me how much you love me Oliver. And I want you to fuck me into oblivion." He couldn't help the feeling of arousal at her confidence. " _5 years_..." She emphasised, as her hands fell to his belt trying to unbuckle it. His hands landed on her, stopping her. He pulled them up above her head using his body to push her backwards as his lips landed on hers once more. She gasped when she hit the cold window; her back arched pushing her breasts into his chest. He nipped her bottom lip playfully before he pulled back. He leant forward, his lips brushing against her ear.

"Oh I'll fuck you alright." He whispered, and he felt her whole body tremble from the anticipation. "I'll worship your entire body like it deserves." She moaned against his ear as her breathing increased.

"Oliver." She whimpered and he held her hands in one of his as he let the other skim down her body.

"If... All those years ago, if Laurel hadn't called... If... If I'd ignored my phone, it never went off, would you have stopped?" She shook her head. He pulled on her industrial piercing.

"Oh god! No, no Oliver I would never have stopped." He smirked at the side of her.

"I won't stop now." He whispered kissing down her neck. He let her hands go as his fell to her ass. Without warning he quickly span her in his arms, her hands shot out against the glass that had started to steam.

"Oliver..." She tilted her head to look at him and he smirked. One of his hands skimmed the hem of her PJ pants running back and forth across the band, her skin so soft. His other hand ran up her top over her stomach. His finger tips brushed against the underside of her breasts and she moaned softly.

"No bra?" He whispered into her ear, pulling on the industrial piercing once more.

"I... I'm ready for bed... No... Panties either." She stuttered out as he kissed down her neck. He groaned against her skin. Suddenly he seemed to snap as his large palm engulfed her breast as he kneaded it, at the same time his hand dipped into her PJ pants and cupped her. She gasped loudly, pushing herself into him. His finger ghosted over her slit, making her nerves come to life. It was so much but still not enough. She parted her legs for him, rubbing her ass backwards as she felt the bulge in his jeans press against her. He groaned in pleasure, his lips leaving her skin.

"Felicity." He whispered and she tilted her head up kissing him. He sucked on her bottom lip as he finally thrust a finger inside her wet entrance. She gasped against him and his tongue tenderly caressed hers as he set up a punishing pace with his finger. He inserted another, as he rolled her hardened nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Her body was on fire, her hips undulating with his movements. Her hands on the glass slipping slightly as he never stopped. He pulled from the kiss as she practically screamed his name.

Her chest was heaving desperately, her mind a haze of pleasure as he completely surrounded her. His hand on her breast, his rough fingers magically playing with her nipple, his clothed erection rubbing against her ass, whilst his lips were now kissing down her neck and shoulder, and then his fingers curling inside of her making her walls pulsate and flutter around them, it was all so much better than she had ever imagined. Her eyes slipped closed as his fingers brushed against her clit making her gasp, he switched breasts then as her eyes flew back open. She watched the city beneath her, people walking around, and in that moment she wandered how many of them could see her.

"All of them." He whispered against her skin. "They can all see me finger fucking you, like the way you deserve to be treasured, they'll all see me eat you out and then pound into you for hours." Her legs shook; his words cause a surge of arousal straight to her core. He pushed a third finger in as he pressed his palm against her clit.

"Oh god... Oliver!" She screeched. He bit into her shoulder as he curled his fingers and that was all it took. He felt her walls clench tightly around him trying to pull him in deeper. Her hands fell from the glass landing over both of his over her clothes, she rocked against him. She whimpered and moaned as her body flew over the edge, Oliver's hands the only thing keeping her up right her eyes slammed closed as she felt her heart beating so wildly. She had never felt anything like this with previous lovers, she felt alive but like she was floating happily.

When she finally opened her eyes she realised she was sat on the bed, Oliver was stood in front of her. His eyes locked onto her as he pulled his t-shirt over his head smirking. Her mouth fell open, her hands falling to his hips.

"You are so sexy Felicity, god watching you orgasm." She blushed then looking away, her hands slowly undoing his belt and zipper. His hand fell over hers and she looked up again. "I mean it, you are beautiful and I want _every_ part of you, mind, body and soul." She swallowed thickly as he moved her hands to pull his own jeans and pants down. Her eyes widened as his cock sprung free bobbing right near her face. He kicked his clothes to one side and she smiled shaking her head with a little laugh. "What? You could give a guy a complex." He teased. Her hand moved forward grasping him, her delicate fingers wrapped around his shaft.

"I mean you had to have the _whole package_ didn't you."

"Says you! Brains and beauty." She rolled her eyes and he smiled. "I love you Felicity all of you." She smiled warmly then squeezed him a little and he groaned. He watched as her mouth moved forward and then her tongue darted out licking his leaking tip. Oliver stopped himself from thrusting, as he slowly pulled her away from him.

"Hey..." She whimpered as he dropped to his knees. "Oliver?" His hands slowly pulled her pants down, she lifted her ass to help him remove the clothing as she pulled her tank top off tossing it to one side. Slowly he leant forward taking her glasses off, quickly placing them on the table before returning. Once they were both gloriously naked he moved to between her legs, which spread automatically. He licked his lips as his hands grasped her hips, and his mouth latched onto her breast. She gasped in surprise as he lifted her legs up, throwing them over his shoulders and his tongue teased her nipple. He pushed her back slightly so she landed on her elbows, and his abs pressed against her aching core. He kissed, sucked and nipped at each breast as he rocked against her, his hard muscles causing ripples of pleasure from the friction. He slowly moved down her body, her juices rubbing across his abdomen and chest. Both completely turned on by that feeling, she was literally dripping for him again and he couldn't help groan into her skin as he kissed over her stomach.

Her legs were still hooked over his shoulders, and her hands fisted in the sheets beside her. He slowly hovered over her core, his breath coast over her slick skin as he panted, their eyes locked. An intense gaze neither had ever felt anything like this before. Oliver slowly moved his hand to hers unclenching it and entwining their fingers. She swallowed thickly as he turned his head slightly, sinking his teeth into her thigh, she shuddered her head falling back; he sucked and licked over the mark he had left. Her legs shook, as he kissed up her thigh over her apex before his lips landed straight to her core. Her head snapped back up then, his tongue teasing at her entrance but his eyes were completely blown glued on her face. She could feel his stubble tickling against her skin as he pushed his tongue in further tasting her.

She moaned loudly, her free hand falling to her breast. She felt the vibrations from Oliver's groan, as his tongue swept upwards and his lips closed around her clit. She gasped as he sucked ever so gently, her back arched as she thrust down onto his face. His mouth opened wider as he moved again, his tongue diving in rubbing exquisitely against her walls. The sensation made her muscles clench wanting more of him, so he thrust a finger in and his mouth moved to her clit. She moaned his name like a prayer as her grip on his hand tightened. He pushed another finger in as he licked slowly at her; she felt her orgasm building higher and higher. She felt like her body was on fire, and then suddenly his fingers were gone as he buried his face in her. His tongue lapped away at her walls, as his eyes met hers once more and he hummed.

"Oliver, Oh god... Oliver!" Her legs thrashed a little, her thighs tightening around his head. But he never stopped; he lapped up every morsel of her release. She felt his tongue gently licking her tender flesh, his lips sucking and smacking as if he was at an elaborate feast. She shuddered as he slowly brought her down, her hand loosening on his as her legs fell from his shoulders opening eyes flickered down to her glistening folds his pupils still blown, his face wet with her juices and she felt that heat burning back in her bones.

Oliver stood up then, his cock looking even harder. She found some more energy as she sat up; she jumped onto her knees, her arms flung around his neck as she kissed him deeply. She hummed around him as she tasted herself and Oliver's hands skimmed over her skin as she felt his erection between them. They both pulled back breathlessly as she yanked him backwards onto the bed. His hands landed either side of her head as he stopped himself from crushing her. She giggled a little her hand running up and down his spine, as she spread her legs to accommodate him. He moaned softly when she shifted and his cock rubbed against her folds. His eyes fluttering closed as she did it over and over.

"Felicity." He looked her in the eyes. "Condom?" He whispered and she shook her head.

"No." He frowned then and her free hand ran across his brow. "I'm on the pill; it helps with lady things..." He smiled at her then as he felt her hand land on his ass, her nails scratching against his skin spurring him on. He gasped then thrusting forward, his tip rubbing right where she needed. Her legs hiked up wrapping around him, he snaked a hand between them lining up at her entrance. He slowly pushed in and her mouth fell open on a gasp as a groan escaped him.

"Okay?" He whispered. She nodded but he didn't move. She opened her eyes to search his face and rather than the primal look she had expect she was met by the eyes of her best friend, her crush, her boss, her partner, her lover, the man she loved staring deeply at her like she was the most important person in the world. Her hand moved to cup his cheek, pulling him down so she could kiss him. It was so soft and gentle, he pulled back a little and she smiled at him her hand still on his cheek.

"I'm more than okay." She whispered. He dropped to his elbows then, his arms snaking under her shoulders ever so tenderly brushing her hair out her face. She moaned softly at his movements, so she lifted her hips rocking gently to make him move. He groaned then as he pulled out and gently pushed back in her. He ever so slowly fucked her, but it wasn't fucking. Their kisses were slow and amorous, their thrusts increased in pace, both moaning in pleasure, both caressing the other, but their eyes locked once more, they never wavered as they rocked and moved in sync. No this wasn't fucking at all, it was love making. All those 5 years of frustration had suddenly disappeared turning into something so much more, they were making love together for the first time and everything in the world finally made sense again. The dark circles, the longer scruff, the faded hair dye none of it mattered as the glow of the lamp illuminated them in their private sanctuary. They matched each other perfectly; Oliver could feel his release approaching as he snapped his hips a little quicker. He sucked her bottom lip, staring into her eyes as he whispered.

"I love you Felicity." Her walls clamped around him, her orgasm rushing through her stronger than the previous ones. She kept her eyes open, watching him as he moved quicker chasing his own release. She whispered and whimpered his name, her whole body humming and satisfied. Her legs tightened around him pulling him closer and her walls pulsated, pulling him in deeper which triggered his own release. He grunted his pelvic smashing into hers as he released deep inside her, her own body slipping into a mini orgasm that left her gasping.

He dropped onto her chest then his head landing between her breasts. He listened to her heart beating as it slowly started to calm back down. Her hands ghosting over his sweat slick skin made him smile against hers. He slowly rolled over pulling her with him. His softened cock slipping out of her had them both moaning. He turned to look at her and her eyes were slightly glazed.

"Please don't leave." She whispered not meeting his eyes. He pulled her chin up so their eyes met once more.

"Never. Not now. We're an us now Felicity. That was so much more than sex for me." She smiled at him as he pulled her closer to his chest placing a kiss to her forehead.

"I love you Oliver." She whispered into his chest, her hand on his heart. "But what do we do now?" He smiled then, as he pulled the duvet around them.

"Sleep, then maybe some more of that once I've recovered, more sleep, more of that-"

"As amazing as that sound and it does because I mean 3 orgasms, damn Oliver and jesus your fingers, your tongue, your cock all very talented," he chuckled then, "what about after? Us... Starling? I quit QC." She whispered. He held her a little tighter.

"Hey we'll figure it all out together, but you'll always have a job at QC Felicity, my dad never filed your resignation and we got the project. But it's all your choice. Just know whatever happens, we'll do it together."

"Together." She repeated unable to stop smiling at that.

"Finally yes." His hand ran up and down her spine as she let sleep take over her. After everything these last few months she finally felt at peace, at home, safe in the arms of her best friend, the man she never thought she could have but who had been hers from the beginning, just as much as she had been his, only it took them both awhile to realise it. They had been the others one true love, and nothing could stop love in its purest form, not even themselves.


	16. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: SO firstly I want to apologise for this, I thought it would be up sooner BUT I have actually been unable to write. I have injured my wrist, I am in a brace being told it will take 2-3 weeks if not longer to heal, so it actually has hurt me to do this, but I wanted to finish it for you all... I need to say special thanks to everyone whose read this and taken the time to like, review, respond etc... it's weird it's coming to an end, and I wish I could type more to give you more to this, I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone but yes it has hurt me and so mistakes are all mine, and well honestly pain has stopped me so sorry.

9 months later

Oliver sat there his leg bouncing up and down, his thumb instantly rubbing against his finger tips at a mad pace. He was sat in a builder's trailer in the Glades; he was opening a section of the renovation, awaiting the rest of his team.

"They're late." Oliver said glancing up at Diggle.

"Oliver, they're both fine." He said with a shake of his head.

"I know but it's going to be a busy day."

"Nervous?" Dig asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yep."

"Nerves are a good thing man." He nodded.

"I know, but-" Just then the door flew open, Tommy rushing inside.

"I am so sorry I'm late!" He said glancing at himself, then groaning in frustration as he rebuttoned his shirt.

"Understandable." Oliver said jumping to his feet. He glimpsed at Tommy, he looked tired with dark circles under his eyes but he had a sparkle in them, a little fire of happiness he'd never seen in him before. "How is your family?" He smiled in response, his whole face lighting up.

"Great, Laurel is on maternity leave. She's finally in a sleep routine, and hence I overlay because well we all did." He shook his head rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"Felicity's been showing me all the photos and videos." Oliver added.

"Yeh well seeing as you two live together and she's practically glued to her phone..." He shrugged as he teased him.

"Haha, your daughter is gorgeous though Tommy."

"Thank you." Tommy said straightening out his jacket. "I'm glad we all finally figured it out." He patted Oliver on the shoulder. "Maybe it'll be you next." Tommy teased.

"Or maybe you'll have another." Oliver countered and Tommy's eyes widened.

"Ones enough right now." The group laughed a little. "Where is Felicity?" Oliver shrugged glancing at Dig.

"She's on her way; Harper says she couldn't decide on what to wear."

"Wait so you came separately?" Tommy asked with a concerned frown.

"Yes I had some... Last minute plans I needed to take care of." Diggle smiled knowingly as Tommy stared at him.

"Nothing wrong with the project I hope?"

"Oh no! Nothing like that, I just want today to be perfect."

"Why-" Once more the door flew open.

"I am so sorry I'm late." Felicity said rushing in. "Roy told me I needed to be ready, and then the dress I was going to wear was dirty, and then the makeup didn't match and then I had to find the right shoes-" Olivers hand on her arm stopped her as she stared up into his eyes. Her heart beat wildly as it always did, even after all these months, after living together, after seeing each other every day.

"You look gorgeous." Oliver said softly as he took in her purple dress, and heels. She blushed slightly before looking back to the group.

"I guess we shouldn't keep the press waiting any longer." She turned on her heels walking away.

* * *

Oliver stood there in front of the newly renovated building watching Felicity speak to the press. He couldn't help but smile at how far they'd actually come. Then suddenly the press turned to him, Felicity and Tommy on either side, all holding a giant pair of gold scissors about to cut the ribbon.

"I just wanted to thank my whole team, that's at QC, Merlyn Global, the builders, the people of the city, everyone for their patience and understanding with our Glades transformation and although we are still months away from completion with the super malls building to finish, I felt this place deserved its own recognition. It's thanks to my lovely partner," He glanced at Felicity smiling brightly. "That I knew this place existed and so I am happy to see that it's been completely taken care of... So anyway without further ado I officially announce the CHidlren of Starling Orphanage is reopened." Cheers irrupted as the 3 cut through the ribbon. A variety of flashes happened as Jane stepped forward kissing each of them on the cheek.

"Thank you Oliver, Tommy, Felicity." She smiled softly staring at them all.

"Honestly Jane, it's the least we could all do." Felicity said with a smile. "But I can't wait to see the finished look!"

"Well you're having lunch aren't you?" Jane asked. Felicity looked up at Oliver who nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course, the press has been asked to leave and I hope all the food arrived?" Oliver rushed out.

"Yes, you didn't have to."

"Honestly it was nothing all these kids deserved something, plus with all the old residents here too, I wanted to make it special."

"Well thank you Oliver. Will Laurel and your daughter be joining us?" She turned to Tommy then.

"Of course they're on their way now." Tommy smiled.

"I do love babies and yours is a stunner." Jane smiled taking his arm as they walked into the building chatting.

"See look, you've come a long way Oliver." Felicity said linking her arm with his.

"That's all thanks to you, this place... It means a lot..." The press continued to take photos as Felicity leant up placing a tender kiss to his cheek.

* * *

The place was full of guests, of staff, of the children in care; no press was welcome as the lunch had turned into a mini party. Felicity had been given the grand tour. The whole place was updated, doubled in size, more staff hired and Olivers continuous funding. They had met new residents, and been reacquainted with old ones. Roy was stood watching the group, a soft smile on his face and Felicity looked over at Oliver. It was he who had changed his life; she had come to learn that since she had brought him here, he had done a lot. He mentored Roy, who turned his life around but didn't wish to go to college instead being taken under Digs wing. She also learnt Oliver had come and fixed the place up several times, often managed to send family friends here to adopt children. He even found baby Amy a home with one of his old school friends.

Now here she was helping Jane bring out more party food at the quiet end of the large space, as she watched the man she loved playing with a blonde haired little girl in a pretty dress. Her heart melted as she watched him twirl her around, thinking of their possible future.

"Hey." Tommy said softly as he stood beside her.

"Hi." Felicity glanced to see him stood beside Laurel. She was carrying their baby in her arms as he had his hand around her waist.

"Do you want to hold Becca?" Laurel asked.

"Of course!" Felicity said cradling her arms. Slowly Laurel lowered the baby into her arms. "Oh guys she's gorgeous, stunning... Though I mean with parents like you two how could she not be?!" Tommy chuckled pulling Laurel closer.

"I wanted to thank you Felicity." Laurel said softly.

"For what?" She asked looking up.

"Your forgiveness, Oliver and I, it was a _mess_ and things could have been messier when you guys got back yet somehow you both forgave us... He's different with you, he's always been better with you." Laurel replied as she gently stroked her daughters head.

"I know it's only been a few weeks but I think motherhood suits you laurel." Felicity replied with a soft smile.

Oliver's heart beat wildly in his chest, the image of Felicity holding a baby permanently seared in his mind and on his heart. He'd never realised how much that image would affect him until at that moment. He took a deep breath, before leaning down to the little girl.

"Aunt Fliss." The little girl shouted running across the room.

"Hey sweetie."

"It's me." She smiled wide. "Amy."

"Oh my... Amy, you're so grown up!" Amy giggled slightly as she looked up at Felicity.

"Uncle Oli... Oliv... Ollie, told me to give you this." She raised her small hand up, Felicity turned handing Becca to her father.

"What on earth?" She leant down, slowly pulling the shining object from her grasp. Her eyes widened as she took in the simple white gold band, with a single diamond. Then suddenly the music stopped and the room fell into silence.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?" Oliver spoke softly into the microphone. Amy smiled brightly beside her, as Oliver slowly made his way over to Felicity. The whole room was staring at them. "Have I told you there's no one else above you?" His eyes never waved as he carried on. "Fill my heart with gladness, take away all my sadness, ease my troubles that's what you do." He stopped dead in front of her, dropping down onto one knee.

"Oliver." Felicity whispered looking deeply into his eyes.

"Felicity you have known me for most of my life, watched me make terrible mistakes, watched me grow, helped me to become a better man. Without you I wouldn't be half the man I am today." Slowly she reached out placing her free hand in his as he spoke into the mic. "You changed me, just like this place, you cleared out all the chipped walls and tattered paper replacing it with lightness, with goodness. You have no idea how much you have affected my life for the better and there is not a single day I don't realise how much I need you." Felicity felt the tears running down her cheeks as she beamed at him. "How much I love you, I've always loved you. I could never imagine a future without you in it, and after everything we've both been through I want that future more than ever. So Felicity Megan Smoak will you do the incredible honour of letting me become your husband?" Felicity held out the ring smiling brightly.

"Yes." She said with a nod. Oliver's mouth fell open. "I said _yes._ " She repeated leaning down speaking into the mic. The room erupted into applause, as Oliver abruptly stood up and kissed her. The mic dropped to the floor with a thud as the crowd cheered louder and Tommy wolf whistled. Slowly Oliver pulled back looking into her slightly darkened eyes. "I love you Oliver, when are you going to realise that I need you as much as you need me. I want our future, I want that." She tilted her head towards Laurel, holding baby Becca with Tommys arms wrapped around them.

"I want that too." He whispered back, slowly he plucked the ring from her hand and gently pushed it down her finger. It was a perfect fit as it sat at the base of her digit, it felt like home, wrapped in his embrace.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." He whispered placing a kiss to her temple. She sighed leaning into his kiss, as he gently swayed her to the music.

"You planned all this?"

"Yes..." She smiled lovingly at him then, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you Oliver, you're my best friend... And I honestly want you to be my husband, the father of my children, but mostly I want you to be my partner in _every_ aspect of my life."

"I want that too… I want you, I want us, and I want _our_ future… good, bad as long as we do it together."

"Exactly… I never thought we'd get here." She said staring into his eyes; he gave her a sad smile. "I always thought it would be in another life."

"No, you have and always will be my girl Felicity. And taking this step with you… it means everything to me. This," he gestured between them, "is _everything_."

"Well then I guess we have the rest of our lives together." She teased a little.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He said leaning forward capturing her lips as he ever so slowly span them around. It may have taken them years to get to this point, but now they knew they were well and truly ready for each other and nothing would change that.


End file.
